Euphoria
by Auryl
Summary: Fue un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero cuando vio aquella pequeña, dulce, volátil sonrisa, más allá de la amargura y del rencor que los dos habían adoptado como segunda piel, House no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella se habría contagiado de Euforia
1. Culpabilidad

**EUFORIA**

_**Sinopsis:** Fue un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero cuando vio aquella pequeña, dulce, volátil sonrisa, más allá de la amargura y del rencor que los dos habían adoptado como segunda piel durante casi seis años, House no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella se habría contagiado también de Euforia GHxLC_

_**Pareja:** Greg House / Lisa Cuddy_

_**Disclaimer**: Creo que sería obvio que si fuera David Shore o Bryan Singer o alguien referente a la FOX y a House, M.D., no estaría aquí escribiendo, ¿verdad? _

_**Spoilers:** Toda la primera temporada y casi toda la segunda, hasta Euphoria parte II. Si seguís leyendo es bajo vuestra responsabilidad, no sería muy bonito de mi parte destriparos uno de los capítulos finales, ¿no? P_

_El pasado martes, justo después de ver Euphoria parte II, no podía dormir y me pasé hasta las tantas imaginando cómo se sentirían los personajes después de esos días tan duros, sobretodo para Foreman, House, y, aunque no lo parezca, la fría Cuddy. Y es que, después de las crueles palabras que se dijeron sin pensar, los sentimientos debían estar a flor de piel._

_**Notas:** En primer lugar; ¡este es mi primer fic de House! Así que no seáis muy duros conmigo, ¿ok? _

**Culpabilidad**

**&·&·&·&**

El hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro lucía anormalmente en calma al final de una jornada especialmente dura, y escasos residentes aún permanecían en los pasillos en esa noche. Desde luego, los pocos médicos que quedaban, sentían la necesidad de desahogarse de la presión del trabajo con bromas y sonrisas entre ellos, y las risas ligeras como plumas resonaban y se repetían a través de los pasillos y despachos, a través de las habitaciones de pacientes, hasta llegar al despacho más importante, al más lujoso y al más cálido. Sin embargo, las bromas del destino hicieron que, aquella noche, esa fuera la sala más oscura del hospital.

Quizá la causa de la sombría frialdad que colgaba desde el techo de aquel lugar, era la expresión gélida y fastidiada en los ojos grises de la joven Decana de Medicina de Princeton; Lisa Cuddy apretó los labios, molesta con las risas que tenían el _atrevimiento_ de traspasar su puerta acristalada, mientras ella tenía que revisar con urgencia el expediente de Eric Foreman, en busca de algo, aparte de la delicada biopsia cerebral que le practicaron cuando estaba en coma, que explicara su confusión y dificultad a la hora de mover las extremidades, de confundir la derecha de la izquierda.

"Ocho en la escala de dolores; vómitos provocados por fallo pancreático; ceguera; contracciones musculares comenzando en las muñecas; fiebres de más de 40º; confusión cerebral; dolor atroz que indujo a la inconsciencia y al coma a Joe, el otro paciente contagiado, y más tarde, a la muerte…"

Cuddy dejó de leer, sintiéndose de repente terriblemente cansada y terriblemente angustiada. Sabía que House le había ordenado – no pedido, ordenado – que fuera ella quien revisara el expediente clínico de su colega, para que fuera ella, y no él mismo o alguien de su equipo, como correspondería, quien tuviera que revivir de nuevo el sufrimiento agónico al que había condenado a Foreman, porque, odiaba admitirlo, House sabía qué teclas pulsar con ella para hacerla daño, y sabía perfectamente que, al leer el calvario pasado por el médico de color, Cuddy no podría soportar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que en esos momentos comenzaba a correrla por dentro.

House era inhumanamente cruel a veces, pero, en contadas ocasiones como aquella, Cuddy no se sentía con valor para rebatirle y regañarle, a pesar de ser su jefa. Porque, la maldita urgencia por salvar a Foreman, ahora que _realmente_ podía, la obligaría a seguir leyendo, a estrujarse el cerebro en busca de una solución entre aquella tortura que la estaba matando.  
Y sabía que House lo sabía, y por eso le había tirado el expediente a la cara, sin una mirada, sin dignarse a explicarse, sólo con un cínico "Si hubiera acertado algo más abajo ahora tendrías que buscarlo en tu escote, jefa", y una carcajada carente de afecto, sólo amarga y resentida. Para que pagara de alguna forma por la puñalada que le había clavado en la espalda al cumplir de nuevo las reglas y entregar la única salvación posible para Foreman al CDC, aún sabiendo que _no_ tenía opción.

Y, ¿qué había hecho Cuddy, la fría y firme Cuddy, la Decana más joven y respetada del país, y una de las más prestigiosas?  
Había permanecido quieta, de pie, con su elegante conjunto de chaqueta y falda, mirándole con la – oh, maldita sea mil veces – culpabilidad impidiéndola contestar; y había sujetado el informe contra el pecho, apretando la fina mandíbula para contener el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar.  
Como una muñeca desvalijada que su dueña ha tirado en la carretera a merced de la devastadora mordedura del neumático de los coches, así se sentía Cuddy al ver marchar, indiferente a todo, a House, cojeando y apoyándose en el bastón.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Había hecho todo lo posible para que adelantaran la autopsia de Joe, y él lo sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a culparla de la tortura de Foreman, de alargar su sufrimiento. No había tenido ningún derecho a despecharla y ridiculizarla frente a sus propios médicos, con aquel rencor que había acabado definitivamente con el afecto y, tal vez, el cariño que podía adivinarse entre el sarcasmo que utilizaba cuando se dirigía a la Decana.

Su mirada chocó sin pretenderlo con su propio reflejo descompuesto en la ventana, y Cuddy entornó los ojos; aún era joven, se dijo a sí misma, apenas 38 años recién cumplidos, y el rostro que normalmente irradiaba firmeza y seguridad en sí misma aún conservaba el rastro de la juventud, aún era muy bello, aunque en esos momentos, esa belleza atemporal se viera mitigada por las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos grises, y la palidez del cansancio de los últimos días.

Y, de nuevo, estaban allí, con renovadas fuerzas, las odiosas ganas de llorar. Suspiró con resignación, sobreponiéndose a la emoción. Cierto que había derramado numerosas lágrimas en la intimidad de su despacho aquella misma mañana, al sentirse impotente mientras Foreman moría, pero aquella era una situación totalmente distinta; para empezar, estaba a punto de romper en sollozos por el profundo desasosiego y soledad que le causaba el saber que House la _odiaba_, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.  
No tendría el lujo de llorar por sus problemas personales mientras, a unos metros de distancia, un amigo suyo – porque sí, le gustaba pensar que Foreman aún le seguía considerando como algo parecido a una amiga – estaba teniendo un grave problema médico, así que volvió a concentrarse en la lectura con los ojos nublados por el dolor de culpabilidad y la humedad.

.- ¿Se puede? – durante un glorioso segundo, Cuddy tuvo la ilusión de que aquella voz amable fuera la de House, pero se desengañó incluso antes de alzar la mirada gris y encontrarse con el siempre apaciguador James Wilson, que la observaba preocupado desde el marco de la puerta.

.-Sí, sí, adelante. – contestó ella, secándose rápidamente la ligera humedad bajo los ojos, en las profundas ojeras.

Wilson avanzó, como dubitativo, hasta sentarse frente a la mujer al otro lado del escritorio, mirándola con ese intenso apoyo que sólo él podía transmitir.

.- ¿Qué… qué tal está? – Cuddy no se atrevió a formular la pregunta entera, y su amigo suspiró, enterrando la mirada en el expediente de Foreman.

.-Se pondrá bien, pero tenemos que encontrar rápido lo que le está creando la confusión cerebral.

Cuddy no dejó que la ligera sensación de alivio le relajara, y continuó explorando el informe con más ahínco.

.-No, James. _Tengo_ que encontrarlo. Sabes que se lo debo.

De nuevo, ahí estaba, la culpabilidad. Corrompiendo su organismo como el más peligroso de los venenos, y Cuddy no pudo evitar un inaudible sollozo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista de los papeles. Sin embargo, unos dedos largos y cálidos cubrieron su pequeña mano blanca, y, sorprendida, alzó los ojos. Wilson le sostenía la mirada con infinita dulzura, como todo lo que hacía.

.-No estás sola en esto, Lisa. Estamos aquí contigo, todos, incluso House, con el que tienes más en común de lo que ambos, tozudos cabezotas, os empeñáis en admitir. – Cuddy enarcó una ceja; puede que estuviera en una situación patética, pero, aún así, Wilson necesitaba explicarse. – La misma culpabilidad que te impide aceptar que no toda la responsabilidad es tuya, es la misma que ha movido a House durante estos dos días a hacer cosas que nunca se había permitido, como mantenerse cauteloso al diagnosticar una enfermedad, o desesperarse al no encontrar qué estaba matando al paciente. – bajó la vista, casi tartamudeando. – Y… y debo reconocer que… nunca le había visto así. Por primera vez en toda su carrera, House estaba demasiado implicado en el caso como para pensar con claridad, igual que tú, Cuddy. Y ambos os refugiáis en vuestra propia culpabilidad, al no haber dado a tiempo con el parásito, porque creéis que habéis fracasado al no haber podido ayudar a un amigo. Pero aún estáis a tiempo de salvarle, si dejáis de machacaros el uno al otro…y empezáis a trabajar en equipo.

Cuddy aspiró aire audiblemente, sintiéndose derrotada.

.-Sabes que él nunca lo aceptará, que nunca me perdonará mis errores y estará encantada de seguir restregándomelos el resto de mis días. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería frente a él, me lo merezco, Wilson. – le miró fijamente, mostrando su debilidad y mordiéndose los labios – Y lo sabes, lo sabes, y aún así…

.- ¡Eh, eh, Lisa! – Wilson le obligó a alzar la vista con suavidad – Vamos… vamos, Cuddy. No te derrumbes tú también ahora, bastante duro es saber que House no es invencible, como para que tú me hagas creer que te falta profesionalidad, cuando sabes que no. Eres la mejor Decana con la que he trabajado, y una amiga admirable. Y House lo sabe, y sabes que lo sabe. Eres la única que le ha soportado durante tantos años, la única capaz de limitarle, la única que puede hacerle entrar en razón; ni siquiera yo, al que me considera su único amigo, me he sentido capaz algunas veces de pararle los pies, pero tú siempre has estado ahí, con él, para cubrir el vacío de debilidad que me vence en ocasiones.

Cuddy contenía la respiración. Aún tenía una mano entre las de Wilson, y un ligero sonrojo le hizo abrir los ojos y comprender lo que el buen doctor quería decir. Una intensa oleada de gratitud hacia su amigo la sacudió, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sólo ligeramente forzada, por primera vez en aquellos días.

.-Gracias. – era una palabra sencilla, pero que de alguna forma siempre había humillado a Cuddy y que casi nunca se sentía capaz de decir; el que lo hiciera con transparente sinceridad, hizo reaccionar a Wilson que, azorado, retiró su mano.

.- ¡Oh, pero qué tierno! Me derretiría como la miel si no fuera porque un miembro de mi equipo está agonizando sin saber por qué; aunque, ¡me alegra comprobar que eso no impide que sigáis felices y despreocupados, no os equivoquéis!

Cuddy cerró los ojos con resignación. Oh, sí, ya tardaba en aparecer; Greg House los miraba con falso embelesamiento desde la puerta acristalada, apoyado en su bastón y sin rastro de diversión en los ojos azules.  
Wilson se levantó con una extraña expresión en la cara, como advirtiendo a su amigo que midiera sus palabras, pero Cuddy se alzó también, demostrando que no estaba tan vulnerable como parecía.

.-House, ¿cómo se encuentra Foreman? – preguntó, intentando sonar firme.

.-No muy bien, considerando que podría estar mejor si no hubiera habido terceras personas. – le espetó con dureza. Luego se giró hacia Wilson. – Tú, vuelve a la habitación y revísale de nuevo, haber si hay algo que se nos ha escapado y entra dentro de tu especialidad. ¡Oh, espera! – volvió a encarar a su jefa – A menos que la Mujer de Hielo haya encontrado algo que nos pueda ayudar.

.-Pues, en realidad… - comenzó a hablar Cuddy.

.- ¡Pii! ¡Error! ¡Inténtelo de nuevo! – ella le miró furiosa, y House esbozó una falsa sonrisilla carente de humor – Oh, perdón, es que pensaba que los de Bio-seguridad no te permitían hablar de eso en lugares públicos.

Cuddy cerró la boca, sorprendida; House había abandonado definitivamente el sarcasmo y lo había dicho con cruel honestidad, mirándola desafiante, como invitándola a enzarzarse en una de sus tantas batallas verbales, solo que esta vez, las consecuencias para el perdedor serían desastrosas, y apartó la vista, turbada.  
No se esperaba un trato así de House, no mientras Foreman necesitara su ayuda, y Wilson pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se adelantó un par de pasos hacia el médico, intentando desesperadamente calmar los ánimos.

.-House, por favor, ¿podrías dejarte de bromas? Foreman te necesita, y seguro que no le haría gracia ver que estás dedicando tu tiempo a pelear.

.-Si es con la mujer que le condenó a sufrir más de lo debido, yo diría que sí le divertiría. – contestó, mirando a Wilson con ironía. – Además, ella tiene ventaja, sólo soy un pobre lisiado, ¿verdad, cariño?

Cuddy le clavó los ojos grises, temblando de furia y de impotencia, y por un segundo le dieron ganas de golpear al hombre que la estaba haciendo daño con su propio bastón, una, y otra vez, hasta borrarle esa estúpida y para nada útil ironía. Avanzó un par de pasos, con las manos fuertemente cerradas, y las lágrimas pugnado por resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas, pero no se sintió capaz de más, ¿por qué no podía rebatirle, como siempre? ¿Por qué no podía ordenarle que se largara?... ¿Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, rompería el débil y último vínculo que podría unirlos?  
Wilson no fue el único que se percató de la falsa firmeza y dolor y desesperación contenidos que parecían mantener en pie a su jefa, y se enfureció cuando vio que House parecía regodearse en ver sufrir así a Cuddy.

.- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, House! Esta vez, te has pasado. – le advirtió, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin saber qué más podía hacer. House le retó con la mirada a continuar, y su amigo apretó los dientes, sintiéndose entre dos fuegos.

.-No, Wilson, él tiene razón. – la voz de Cuddy, débil pero fría, hizo que ambos médicos miraran hacia ella. – Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no, House? ¿Que me humille y te pida disculpas? ¿Que admita mi culpa, sólo mi culpa? ¡Pues bien, no me da miedo hacerlo, House! ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haber cumplido las normas, siento haber impedido que la Euforia se pasara a más personas!... Siento haber condenado a Foreman, ¡oh, claro nunca me lo voy a perdonar! Y fue sólo mi culpa; sabía qué consecuencias tendría para nuestra relación negarme a aceptar tus deseos, y aún así no pude hacer otra cosa; sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás debería haber entregado a Joe al CDC sin hacerle antes la biopsia que tanto ansiabas, ¡pero no tenía opción! ¿Entiendes? ¡No la tenía!

Al terminar su pequeño discurso, Cuddy se sintió desfallecer. Sin ánimos para aguantar la mirada desgarradora de House, se giró sobre sí misma, encarándose a la ventana, contra la que se estrellaban con furia las gotas de lluvia de una tormenta de verano.  
Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. House contemplaba en silencio a su jefa, cuya pequeña figura se recortaba contra la lluvia, y bajó la mirada, contrariado. De nuevo, había sentido en su mirada y en sus palabras la misma vulnerabilidad que la había dominado dos días antes, cuando prácticamente la había obligado a enfrentarse al CDC. Sin embargo, la integridad impecable de Cuddy se lo había impedido, y, durante unos segundos, House tenía reconocer que, en su despacho, sólo había visto dolor y desesperación en los ojos grises de la Decana, al no poder hacer lo que le pedía.

.- No has cambiado en absoluto, Cuddy. Tan egocéntrica, pensando siempre en ti… ¿no te has parado a pensar cómo me sentía yo, eh? Un miembro de mi equipo se contagia por mi culpa, sufre dolores, ceguera, euforia, y es la primera vez que yo no puedo hacer nada… ¡Mírame, Cuddy! – la mujer no se atrevió a encararle, así que House avanzó a duras penas y la agarró casi violentamente del brazo, obligando a mirarle – ¡Mírame, por Dios! ¡Es la primera vez que estoy desesperado! Y, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque una de las pocas personas a las que aprecio estaba muriendo ante mí y yo no sabía qué hacer! ¿Me habías visto antes así?... Lo dudo, pero eso no es lo pero de todo, Cuddy. Eso no es lo que me ha dolido. Lo que más me ha jodido, ¡lo que no puedo explicarme…! ¡Es que alguien que me llama "amigo" se negara a ayudarme! Es que otra de las pocas personas en las que creía que podía confiar, me haya traicionado… como lo hizo hace seis años.

Cuddy ahogó un jadeo, reaccionando como si la hubieran dado una bofetada, apartándose de él, que la observaba con una extraña expresión, impaciente, desesperada. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, incluso para House; había vuelto a abrir una herida que ambos habían decidido en un acuerdo silencioso cerrar para siempre. Y en su memoria retrocedió casi un año, hasta estar en la sala de conferencia, escuchando a House dar una clase magistral. "A causa del retraso del diagnóstico clínico… El paciente no ha recuperado la movilidad total de la pierna derecha, y al día de hoy aún padece dolores crónicos… A causa de una traición…"

.- Cómo te atreves… Lo hice para salvarte, House… - murmuró, con un hilo de voz. – Ya hemos hablado de esto… ¡no cometas el error de asumir que eres el único que vivió una pesadilla aquellos días, estos días! Porque puede que tú lo sintieras más de cerca, pero hay otras personas a las que aquellos recuerdos tampoco les han dejado dormir desde entonces.

House retiró su mano del brazo de su jefa, apartando la mirada, con el cejo fruncido. A su lado, Cuddy respiraba con dificultad, y mantenía las cejas alzadas, como recuperándose del tremendo esfuerzo que le había llevado decir lo que tenía guardado desde hacía casi seis años.

.-House… - susurró Wilson cerca de él, con resignación en la voz.

.-Vete, Jimmy. Hazle las pruebas a Foreman y envíame a Chase si encuentras algo. – musitó, sombrío, con la cabeza baja pero alzados los ojos, mirando fijamente a Cuddy.

Wilson titubeó unos segundos, pero asintió con la cabeza y con paso ligero salió del despacho, dejando a sus dos amigos atrás, y rezando para que aquella no fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.  
Dentro, Cuddy sintió un desagradable vuelco en el estómago, cuando abrió la boca para decir con ácida sinceridad:

.-Sé que crees que no tengo derecho a estar lamiéndome las heridas en este momento, y te doy toda la razón. Pero, a veces, es mejor esta opción a refugiarse bajo una máscara fría e irónica. También sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, porque esta actitud no es sólo por Eric, y lo sabes. Es por ti mismo, porque no obedecí tus deseos tampoco hace seis años, pero, ¿qué puedo decirte? – Cuddy se giró y le miró con los ojos empañados, y una ligera sonrisa amarga en los labios – Estaba demasiado aterrorizada de que os pasara algo que no pudiera controlar, Greg.

_Greg_. Al haber utilizado el nombre con el que se dirigía a House cuando eran algo más que simples colegas de trabajo, Cuddy había descubierto su silenciosa desesperación, volviéndose vulnerable a la fría mordedura de las palabras del médico, y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que, sin duda, House no dejaría escapar.

Y, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Un aroma masculino invadió su espacio personal, y, sorprendida, abrió los ojos. House la miraba a veinte centímetros de distancia, muy quieto, apoyado en el bastón, con una extraña expresión en los ojos, a medio camino entre el rencor y la aceptación, y Cuddy sintió un desconocido cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, que atribuyó, confusa, a las duras emociones vividas aquellos días.

.-Foreman no es tan estúpido como para no perdonarte. El tío es negro, pero no tan tonto como para enfrentarse a su jefa.

El alivio hizo que Cuddy sintiera ganas de reír, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, y el nudo en la garganta se aflojó un poco.

.- ¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces todos los días. – repuso con una ínfima y sincera sonrisa, que descolocó durante unos segundos a ambos.

Fue un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero cuando vio aquella pequeña, dulce, volátil sonrisa, más allá de la amargura y del rencor que los dos habían adoptado como segunda piel durante casi seis años, House no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella se habría contagiado también de Euforia. En su lugar, tragó saliva y fingió pensar.

.-Hum… puede que sí, pero sabes que es un privilegio que reservas únicamente para mí. – Cuddy le miró con esa expresión suya tan característica, enarcando una ceja, y el hombre la ignoró. – Además, por mucho que te empeñes en morir de inanición y sueño encerrada en este despacho, eso no calmará tu culpabilidad. Oh, espera, olvidé que tú te mueres de inanición sin necesidad de sentirte culpable, perdona. – terminó, haciendo una graciosa mueca.

Cuddy rodó los ojos, sin poder esconder el profundo alivio que le causaba notar que las palabras ya no eran dichas con inhumana crueldad, y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que los rizos negros rozaran su piel pálida.

.-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

Él la miró asombrado y supuestamente alarmado.

.- ¿Quién querría que lo hiciera?

Ella, desde luego, no. Podía ser frío y cruel en ocasiones, pero siempre con ese fondo de ternura que lo movía invariablemente, aunque él no se percatara en absoluto de ello. No cambiaría esa sarcástica manera de enfrentarse a los problemas o a la vida misma, y, de ninguna forma, alteraría eso de él que, aunque la humillara e ignorara sus normas, irónicamente, la hacía sentirse… respetada. Porque la trataba como un igual, y eso, se dijo a sí misma, era lo responsable de estar sintiendo en esos mismos instantes mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.  
Cuando cayó en la cuenta, Cuddy retrocedió un par de pasos y su espalda chocó con la fría ventana. Aspirando una bocanada de aire, intentó escapar del aprisionamiento que parecía suponer la cercanía de Greg House.  
Sacudió la cabeza con la elegancia natural que había ido ganando con el paso de los años, y decidió desviar el tema de conversación a uno que mantuviera sus sentimientos cerrados bajo cal y canto.

.-Deberías estar junto a Foreman y no peleando conmigo, doctor House. Y yo debería estar investigando el informe que tú, tan amablemente, me pediste que explorara.

.-Siempre igual, Cuddy. Ayer me pediste que jugara a la pelotita, que estuviera en la misma planta que Foreman, que hiciera lo que hago para pensar; ya he enviado a Jimmy-boy, ¿crees que mi cercanía al paciente calmará su dolor?

Cuddy se detuvo, con expresión derrotada en sus ojos grises, y puso temblorosa una mano pálida sobre las de House, que se aferraban al bastón, y él se tensó al instante. Por un instante, el corazón de ambos palpitó al mismo tiempo, y entonces ella habló.

.-No calmará su dolor, pero si nuestra culpabilidad. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es una de las pocas veces que yo también he estado desesperada, pero, para tu información, es la segunda, porque la desesperanza e impotencia que sufrí la primera vez, hace seis años, no me había dado un respiro hasta ahora.

Y, como si la tormenta corroborara las palabras de la mujer, un trueno estalló afuera, iluminando por primera vez en la noche aquel lugar; cerca de Cuddy como estaba, House vio resplandecer la falsa firmeza en ella que luchaba por no caer, y eso lo asustó. Nunca había visto vacilar a su jefa, nunca la había visto ceder, ni siquiera cuando él la machacaba sin compasión, probando cuánto resistiría la mujer pero, en aquel momento, Lisa Cuddy no se sintió con fuerzas como para mantener la mirada, así que la dejó resbalar del rostro de House a su pierna derecha, que temblaba ligeramente, aún ayudada por el bastón.  
House observaba en silencio como los ojos de Cuddy se cubrían de vergüenza al ver de nuevo la señal inequívoca de su traición, y vibraban, como dudando de si debían o no apartarse; pero al ver que el hombre no hacía nada por impedirlo, se permitió el valor de suspirar y de no hacer nada por evitar el camino que una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello.

.-Lo siento… - murmuró. Y como si aquella asombrosa revelación le hubiera dado riendo suelta, Cuddy sollozó más audiblemente; House la miraba sorprendido, estático – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto… Nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? Nuestro estúpido orgullo nos impedía reconocer los errores, pero hoy no me importa humillarme. Lo siento tantísimo…

Entonces, frente a él, Cuddy se derrumbó. Sin tener ya valor para mantener la muralla de hielo que ambos habían insistido alzar entre ellos para no abrir viejas heridas del pasado, se llevó las manos a los ojos, intentando esconder las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su cara.  
El corazón de House martilleó en ese instante con dolorosa intensidad, gritándole que había sido demasiado duro con la mujer que, al fin y al cabo, sólo estaba haciendo lo único que podía hacer para salvar a ambos.  
Casi con violencia, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, enroscó el brazo libre en la cintura de Cuddy y, aprovechándose de la notable diferencia de altura, la atrajo bruscamente contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla en lo alto de la mata de rizos negros.

Lo primero que notó, antes de que el asombro por su propio acto le paralizara, fue el suave aroma a sándalo y frutas que embriagó sus sentidos. Inconscientemente, aspiró una bocanada de aquella fragancia que emanaba del pelo de la Decana y que le emborrachaba como el más fino de los licores, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la repentina sensación.

Lo segundo que sintió, fue el jadeo desconcertado que escapó de los labios de Cuddy y vibró en su pecho, haciendo estremecer el aire en sus pulmones, y la inesperada tranquilidad que calmó el cuerpo aprisionado, así como el suyo propio.

Y lo último que su conciencia tuvo la gracia de registrar en el medio de las tormentosas emociones que iban sucediéndose unas a otras en su corazón sin ningún permiso, fue la voz que la Decana se obstinaba por mantener fría e imperturbable, a pesar de la obvia debilidad.

.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Muy a pesar suyo, House se centró y rodó los ojos como si no pudiera creer en la estupidez que el ser humano demostraba en ocasiones, algo en su mente recordándole que Cuddy no podía verle, porque la seguía aprisionando.

.-Vamos, Mujer de Hielo, ahora no tienes por qué fingir. – suspiró, obligándose a demostrar más seriedad. – Todos necesitamos una muestra de afecto de vez en cuando, aunque sea de nuestro enemigo más odiado.

Cuddy frunció los labios, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda en los brazos tensos de House.

.-Yo no te odio, simplemente eres insoportable algunas veces.

.-Perdón, ¿quién hablaba de ti? Yo estaba pensando en Vogler. – replicó él, bajando la vista ligeramente. – Además, sólo por la espléndida panorámica de la sección de frutería está mereciendo la pena.

Ella soltó una exclamación indignada e intentó apartarse, pero House la apretó con más fuerza, riendo entre dientes.

.- ¡Es broma, es broma! Vaya mujer, qué poco sentido del humor tienes.

.-Muy gracioso, será que tú derrochas por los dos… - resopló Cuddy, relajándose sin darse cuenta.

House se estremeció al sentir el aliento fresco en el cuello, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya había cumplido con su jefa, que tenía que alejarse de la pequeña mujer que apretaba contra su pecho, porque el maldito aroma a frutas y sándalo le estaba afectando demasiado y le había hecho olvidar que había acudido a su despacho aquella noche para molestar un poco más a Cuddy, no para reconfortarla y, menos aún, para confundirle a él mismo.

Repentinamente, un porta folios cayó al suelo muy cerca de ellos, acompañado de un jadeo de sorpresa, y House se apartó de la Decana como si quemara.  
Allison Cameron les miraba perpleja desde la puerta, y Cuddy reprimió un suspiro de resignación, pensando que, justamente necesitaba eso, alguien como la ingenua doctora para que interpretara de la peor forma posible aquella situación y dejara caer en el hospital como una bomba el mayor chisme de la semana.

.- ¿Doctora Cameron?

La joven médica se recompuso, agachándose para recoger el expediente de Foreman con un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas; también en ella el cansancio y la frustración de los últimos días habían hecho mella en su cara pecosa, volviéndola blanca y perfilando bajos sus ojos ligeros círculos oscuros y, sin embargo, al alzar la vista, una sonrisa pugnaba por curvar sus labios.

.- ¿Ha pasado algo con Foreman? – se adelantó House, interpretando mal su silencio. – Y, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? ¿No le dije a Wilson que trajera a la Barbie?

Cameron negó con la cabeza sonriendo, acostumbrada ya al humor sarcástico de su jefe, pero lo cierto es que Cuddy también comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

.- El doctor Wilson ha encontrado lo que confunde el cerebro de Foreman. Dice que esperará a verte para tratarlo directamente, pero ya ha comenzado con las medicaciones, y Eric está mejorando. – lo soltó todo del tirón, y no pudo evitar una ligera risa cargada de alivio. – Ah, y me envió a mí porque Chase ha decidido convertirse en la sombra de Foreman, y no se ha separado de él desde que te fuiste.

Cuddy creyó que el respiro la haría caer al suelo, pero en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa algo histérica, y se secó los ojos, recomponiéndose al instante, mientras oía decir mitad en broma mitad tranquilizado a House:

.-Ah… ya sabía yo que había algo entre esos dos.

**&·&·&·&**

_¡Yap! ¿Qué tal? ¿No es muy linda la pareja que hacen House y Cuddy// Jeje, bueno, aunque este primer capítulo es algo oscuro y dramático snif, necesitaba crear el ambiente adecuado P Os prometo que el segundo será menos triste, y que no tardará mucho porque ya llevo la mitad escrito. Además, este fic es cortito, seguramente tenga sólo 3 capis, 4 si me siento inspirada y recibo lindos reviews _

_¡Cualquier crítica será bienvenida! Además, el botón de _Go!_ queda tan a mano… _

\/ ¡¡review!

8


	2. Algo tierno

**EUFORIA**

_**Sinopsis:** Fue un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero cuando vio aquella pequeña, dulce, volátil sonrisa, más allá de la amargura y del rencor que los dos habían adoptado como segunda piel durante casi seis años, House no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella se habría contagiado también de Euforia GHxLC_

_**Pareja:** Greg House / Lisa Cuddy_

_**Disclaimer**: Creo que sería obvio que si fuera David Shore o Bryan Singer o alguien referente a la FOX y a House, M.D., no estaría aquí escribiendo, ¿verdad? ;)_

_**Advertencias**: Este capítulo contiene pequeñas escenas slash (relación hombre / hombre), muy ligeras pero que aún así, bueno, son slash al fin y al cabo, ¿no? ;)_

_**Spoilers:** Primera / Segunda temporada. Post _¿Quién es tu papá? (223)._ Universo Alternativo, ya que ese capítulo aún no se ha emitido en España y mis conocimientos de inglés me limitan bastante los vídeos que vi en inglés ;) Por eso, si hay algún error respecto a menciones de capítulos anteriores, os agradecería que me lo dijerais. De todas formas, tan sólo falta apenas una semana para comprobarlo por la FOX ;)_

_**-Dama Blanca-:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me hizo mucha ilusión jeje, y espero que este capítulo te parezca menos dramático :P Contestando a tu pregunta, creo que Cuddy no se queda embarazada, pero lo intenta. Este cap te lo explicará un poco :P _

_**Ninfa-LostMD**: También te estoy muy agradecida de que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un lindo review :) Sí, la verdad es que los dos tienen mucho más en común de lo que quieren admitir xDD y me encanta que te gustara el abrazo, porque pensé por un momento que no quedaría muy realista, ya sabes, al fin y al cabo son la Mujer de Hielo y el frutero ;)_

**Algo tierno**

**&·&·&·&**

Hacía ya casi dos semanas que Eric Foreman se había reinsertado al equipo, trabajando como de costumbre de nuevo, con las "pequeñas tareas extra" que House le solía asignar especialmente a él y que consistían básicamente en allanar la casa del paciente, y, sin embargo, parecía que sólo Robert Chase – su Némesis, su opuesto, negro contra blanco – se daba cuenta realmente de que, en ciertos momentos, el doloroso recuerdo regresaba a los ojos oscuros del médico, provocando que, durante breves segundos, Foreman se alejara del resto de las personas casi inconscientemente, encogiéndose en sí mismo, reviviendo una y otra vez el tormento que había tenido que sufrir para valorar mucho más la vida.

Al principio, había considerado aquello como un vago pensamiento; "Hey, soy su colega, supongo que su amigo, y en este equipo, con House más sardónico de lo normal y Cameron desengañándose, es lógico que sea yo quién me preocupe por él", y se había propuesto como reto personal tratar de aliviar su dolor.

Los primeros días, Foreman se había mostrado reacio a ampliar la relación de ambos más allá de simples colegas, pero a Chase, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no se le podía decir que no, así que había acabado aceptado su oferta de quedar un par de días los dos y tomar unas copas, fuera del estrés y el constante ejercicio mental y de resistencia al que les sometía House ocho horas al día, a veces más de un día sin descanso.  
La cosa había ido tan bien, que Chase había cogido un especial cariño al, en apariencia, desafiante e insensible Foreman. Había creído ser el único que lo conocía al menos un poco, el único al que había mostrado ligeramente su vulnerabilidad, y comenzó a fantasear con una sólida e inamovible amistad que durara a través del tiempo, como la que secretamente envidiaba a House y Wilson, que podían entenderse con una mirada y unas pocas palabras, o incluso a House y Cuddy, que mantenían una extraña relación entre el respeto, el desafío a la autoridad, la – obvia – tensión sexual, y su constante guerra de ingenio e inteligencia.

Debido a la insistencia en hacerse íntimo del médico de color, House había tomado la irritante costumbre de referirse a ellos como 'La pareja de oro', ocurrencia que demostraba por otra parte, que el brillante médico estaba perdiendo facultades, hecho realmente alarmante, o que estaba demasiado ocupado con otros temas como para molestar a su joven equipo, hecho también preocupante e intrigante a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, aquella calurosa mañana de lunes, cuando House llegó – tres cuartos de hora tarde – al vestíbulo del Princeton-Plainsboro, Chase había aplazado temporalmente a Foreman de su mente, quizá porque él y sus compañeros habían recibido una información un tanto… inusual, referente a su jefe.

.-Llegas tarde. – hizo notar Cameron, sin que hiciera ninguna falta.

House la miró alarmado.

.- ¿Y eso te sorprende? Vaya, chica, creía que me conocías algo más. – miró en rededor, como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta inconcebible – Y, ¿qué demonios hacéis en medio del vestíbulo?

.-Cuddy nos acaba de dar un nuevo caso. – respondió Foreman, agitando una carpetilla ante él.

.-Oh, claro, y tienen que ir todos los niños para no perderse. – rodó los ojos – Podías estar haciendo algo útil, como cubrir mis horas de consulta.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada divertida que no pasó desapercibida para el doctor, mientras se llevaba un par de vicodinas a la boca con la rapidez y naturalidad adquiridas del paso de los años.

.-Uh, esto me huele a chisme, ¿alguien ha ligado este fin de semana?

Más risillas mal disimuladas, y eso comenzó a molestar a House. Normalmente era él quién se reía de los demás y de las caras que ponían, no al revés.

.-Así que es algo de mí, ¿no? ¿Y creéis que podéis molestarme? Puff, pobrecitos, ya les cuentan cualquier tontería para que vengan con energías al trabajo; y de todas formas, ¿dónde está Cuddy? Qué extraño que no esté aquí para abalanzarse sobre mí amenazándome con más horas de clínica.

Cameron ahogó una risilla.

.-Está reunida con el Consejo, parece que están decidiendo un tema importante, porque ha cerrado las cortinas de la sala de juntas.

House comenzó a caminar por el pasillo apoyado en el bastón, arrebatando de las manos de Foreman la carpeta con el caso.

.-Sí, ya, lo supuse cuando me dijiste que había reunido al Consejo. – respondió amargamente, irritado porque Wilson no le había comentado nada. – ¿Una niña con fatigas, mareos y desmayos? Ya os conformáis con lo que sea para no aburriros, ¿eh?

Chase avanzó más rápido, intentando alcanzar a su jefe, y frunciendo el ceño ante su inusualmente elevada ironía.

.-No es un caso normal; la chica lleva cerca de un mes enferma, fiebres, mareos, debilidad física, agotamiento mental, dolores de cabeza… Tan solo tiene catorce años, no son normales en alguien tan joven esos síntomas.

House chasqueó la lengua, impaciente por tomar un buen vaso de café que seguro que Cameron se había molestado en preparar a primera hora de la mañana.

.-Acabas de describir la mononucleosis, incluida la edad en la que se da. – se volvió hacia él con una mueca burlona. – Vaya trío de especialistas estáis hechos.

.-No sufre inflamación del brazo ni dolor de garganta. – se apresuró a contradecir Foreman – Además, la fase febril de la mononucleosis no suele pasar de los 10 días; Annia lleva más de tres semanas con fiebres altas.

.-Tampoco explica los desmayos. – añadió Cameron.

.-Los desmayos pueden ser provocados por la fatiga que la paciente sufre desde un mes. – House se giró hacia ellos, en la puerta del despacho. – Y la astenia es síntoma de la mononucleosis; recetadle ibuprofeno, líquidos y reposo en cama tres semanas, y traedme algo más interesante.

.-Creo que lo encontrarás tú mismo… - murmuró Chase con una sonrisilla, siguiendo a sus compañeros de regreso a la habitación de Annia; por suerte o por desgracia, House no llegó a oírle.

Mientras se alejaban de las paredes acristaladas del Departamento de Diagnósticos, alcanzaron a oír el sonido de una taza al caer al suelo, y la voz estrangulada de su jefe gritando una blasfemia. Foreman, Cameron y Chase intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de proseguir su marcha.

**&·&·&·&**

James Wilson acababa de regresar de la reunión extraordinaria con la que Cuddy había convocado al Consejo, y lo único que quería era sentarse cómodamente en su despacho durante un buen par de horas, hasta que tuviera que comenzar con las consultas obligatorias.  
Llegó agotado a Oncología, repasando mentalmente la discusión mantenida en la sala de juntas minutos atrás, y tenía que admitir que Cuddy tenía razón sobre la decisión que había tomado; el hospital necesitaba dinero, y lo que había propuesto la Decana de Medicina tenía sentido y ya había demostrado funcionar en el pasado.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios sin pretenderlo; de hecho, el inminente acontecimiento le venía de perlas para poner en marcha su pequeño plan, aunque su jefa ni lo hubiera sospechado. Seguro que a House le interesaba la información.

Y, hablando de rey de Roma, en ese momento su amigo irrumpió en el despacho como un toro en la plaza, con los ojos inyectados en indignación y furia y agitando de malas maneras un libro de bolsillo que todavía tenía adherido un lazo de regalo. Wilson cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para la batalla. _Casi_ se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto! – bramó, dejando caer el tomo violentamente sobre su escritorio.

Wilson parpadeó, haciéndose el sueco, y se inclinó para leer el título del librito. "_MIL CONSEJOS PARA EL AMOR, Los aspectos que el hombre debe tener en cuenta para ser un experto en el arte amatorio_, por el psicólogo Too-Sweetheart"  
Ahogando una carcajada, se encogió de hombros mirando inocentemente al furioso hombre frente a él.

.-A mí me parece un libro de consejos para ligar, ¿no? Vaya… ¿quién te ha hecho semejante regalo?

House entornó los ojos con suspicacia, golpeando el suelo con el bastón.

.-Hazme el favor de leer la tarjeta dedicatoria, Jamie.

"Mierda" se dijo Wilson. Sí, también había olvidado el _otro_ pequeño detalle. Casi con temor – pero obvia diversión – carraspeó y leyó en voz alta las líneas escritas con pulcra caligrafía.

.-"Para el buen House, que lo disfrutes con salud. Jimmy-boy"

Aguantando las ganas de reír, recordó cómo había pasado el sábado después del trabajo por delante de una librería que estaba en oferta por liquidación, y no pudo reprimir el entrar a echar un vistazo y perderse entre sus amigos más antiguos; Shakespeare, Dickens, Agatha Christie, John Milton… Sin embargo, la velada de sus sueños se había visto interrumpida cuando chocó con una estantería llena del mismo volumen rosado, cuyo título pomposo y escrito en letras rebuscadas le había suscitado el pensamiento del plan que llevaba días soñando con preparar.  
Así que no había dudado un segundo en comprarlo y envolverlo para regalo, como obsequio a su buen amigo, quien ahora le miraba con obvios instintos homicidas.

.-No tienes por qué enfadarte, House. Simplemente lo vi, me acordé de ti y te lo compré. – repuso con voz totalmente inocente, aunque sin poder esconder una nota de culpabilidad al ver la expresión indescriptible del médico. – Vas a acabar solo, House, y como no tengo especiales deseos de que aporrees mi puerta mientras estoy con mi pareja, mejor te busco una y nos ahorro a los dos pasar el mal trago.

.- ¿Mientras estás con tu pareja? ¡Por Dios, Wilson, vas por tu tercer divorcio, y estás viviendo con una paciente tuya! Además, ¿qué demonios te hace pensar que yo no quiero estar solo? Por ahora no me va mal, no tengo que pelearme por quién limpia el baño o hace las comidas, como hacía contigo.

Wilson le miró, claramente dividido entre la diversión y la molestia.

.-House, durante el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos, _nunca_ peleamos por esas cosas. _Siempre_ acababa haciéndolas yo. De hecho, me parece recordar que eliminabas los mensajes de las inmobiliarias que habían aceptado venderme un piso porque no querías que dejara de cocinar para ti…

House hizo un gesto con la mano, como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

.-No intentes cambiar de tema, Jimmy. Vale, vale, compraste el dichoso libro, lo que tú digas, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarlo en mi despacho?

Wilson alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

.-Oh, perdón. ¡Cómo iba a suponer que pasarías por tu despacho…! – contestó, no pudiendo evitar la ironía.

Mirada asesina.

.-Sabes perfectamente que normalmente soy el último de mi equipo que llega a mi despacho. – House se interrumpió, comprendiendo de pronto la extraña actitud de sus jóvenes médicos esa mañana. – Oh, por el amor de Dios, por eso parecían colegialas excitadas…

Wilson se mordió los carrillos para no reírse descaradamente de House, y de pronto unas palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente "Está más a la defensiva de lo normal, pero también parece más humano, menos dispuesto a molestar a la gente…" y las comprendió de pronto mucho mejor; en cualquier otro día, su amigo le habría gritado y amenazado durante todo el día por haber tenido la desfachatez de ponerlo en semejante ridículo, y sin embargo… Greg House se estaba ablandando. Increíble. Inconcebible. Pero cierto.

Miró a su amigo. House se había sentado de cualquier manera en su sofá, dando vueltas al bastón, bebiendo café de su propia máquina, y lanzando de cuando en cuando miradas asqueadas al maldito libro que permanecía en su escritorio, y Wilson ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por su comportamiento. Era la primera vez que sucedía aquello en los ocho años que lo conocía.

.-Se te olvidó mencionarme lo de la reunión de hoy.

Así que era eso. El oncólogo esbozó una sonrisilla; House se estaba comportando como un crío molesto porque sus padres no le han comprado tal juguete.

.-Cuddy nos tomó por sorpresa. – se encogió de hombros. – El hospital necesita dinero.

.-Puff, menuda novedad. – resopló House – Parece como si a Cuddy le pusiera eso de convocar reuniones por temas que ya nos sabemos todos, hasta los que no queremos.

Wilson se debería empezar a preocupar de que encontrara tan graciosa la actitud infantil de House, no fuera a ser que se hubiera contagiado de Euforia, pero tenía una muy buena explicación para ello.  
Dispuesto a divertirse un poco más – realmente no podía culparse, las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras – se inclinó vagamente para mirar más de cerca de su amigo.

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que no sería mala idea que te leyeras el libro. Ya sabes, por si algún día quieres dejar de ser el capullo insoportable de siempre y compartir tu vida con alguien que te soporte, alguien cercana a ti, no sé…

House se atragantó con la bebida. Hora de huir antes de que la cosa se pusiera realmente patética.

.-Jaja, qué bueno. – se levantó apoyándose en el bastón, y seguido muy de cerca por Wilson, que le miraba sabiendo que había tocado un tema tabú, libro en ristre – Por cierto, este café es un asco, vuelvo a mi despacho a beber algo decente, haber si aprendes.

.-Huye, huye como el cobarde que eres. – se hizo oír Wilson, por encima de la perorata que soltaba House para no tener que escucharle, con una sonrisa bailando en la cara. – Pero eso sólo te hace más humano, House; al fin y al cabo, todos necesitamos una muestra de afecto de vez en cuando, ¿no?

House se detuvo en la puerta, frente a la terraza. Se volvió muy lentamente, hasta encararse con un Wilson triunfante que agitaba el libro frente a sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué has dicho…?

.-Últimamente, la gente viene a mí en manada para contarme sus problemas e inquietudes, debo de tener cara de consejero espiritual, o quizá lo que pasa es que piensan que el ser tu amigo me convierte en mártir, pero el caso es que uno se entera de cosas realmente muy interesantes… Y, ¿sabes algo más? La doctora Cameron no es tan ingenua como parece. – sonrisita satisfecha – Así que vives un tórrido arrebato de pasión en el despacho de Cuddy y no me dices nada.

_Touché_. House cerró los ojos con dolor y en su marcador personal el afecto que sentía por Cameron bajó drásticamente.

.- ¡Oh, Jamie! ¡No perviertas mi inocente mente con esas imágenes! Pero para aplacar tus calenturientos pensamientos, te diré que tan sólo fue un abrazo, ¿vale? Me dio pena.

La risa de Wilson se escapó por la puerta semiabierta, y House se apresuró a cerrarla.

.- ¿Cuddy te dio pena? Vamos, House, a otro perro con ese hueso. Por Dios, mírate, eres Gregory House, y sin embargo últimamente no te reconozco (que no quiere decir que no me guste el cambio); aceptas ayudar a Cuddy con el tema del donante, te comportas con ella, la abrazas… - exageró la última palabra, acompañada de un gran aspaviento de brazos. – Me alegro de que no la machaques tanto pero, tío, reconoce que tú hagas eso es como para cabrearse.

.- ¡En que alta estima me tienes! – Ironizó House – A contrario de lo que piensas, _sí_ puedo ser amable ciertas veces.

.-Sí, ciertas veces, sí. – Coincidió Wilson – Pero con Cuddy, y dos semanas seguidas, es demasiado para ti, y lo sabes, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

House se detuvo, contrariado, y se enfureció consigo mismo al no saber qué contestar. _¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Greg?_ De hecho, el descubrir que Cuddy había decidido recurrir a la inseminación artificial había supuesto un duro golpe, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado en absoluto. Pero no podía ocultar su obvia irritación, ¿por qué su jefa no se resignaba como él a alcanzar la felicidad a través del trabajo, en qué se diferenciaban? _¡¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado!  
_Wilson tuvo piedad de él y puso fin a su tormento interior depositándole en el regazo los _Mil Consejos Para El Amor_.

.-Hazme caso, léelo, aunque sea sólo para divertirte. No sé si encontrarás algo útil, pero al menos pasarás un rato divertido.

House sopesó con una mano el libro, mirándolo fijamente; luego clavó los ojos azules en James y, sin una palabra, salió del despacho. Wilson sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pero su amigo volvió a asomar la cabeza repentinamente, ladeándola con curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué va a hacer Cuddy para ganar dinero para el hospital? Espero que colocar una cámara en su ducha…

El oncólogo, ignorando limpiamente la salida de House, dudó si decírselo o no, declinándose finalmente por lo primero.

.-Se supone que recibiréis una invitación para la próxima fiesta en el hospital el jueves, pero yo no te he dicho nada, House; ¿podrás mantener la boca cerrada tres días?

El otro esbozó una sonrisilla afectada.

.-Demonios, ¿Por quién me tomas?

**&·&·&·&**

House entró en la consulta 1 maldiciendo el dolor de su pierna y sujetando un par de carpetillas azules con su mano libre, pero se detuvo cuando vio la paciente que le esperaba, sin poder ocultar una sonrisilla.  
Cuddy estaba sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados en la camilla, sin bata y sin el distintivo que la presentaba como directora, mirándole de forma reprobatoria desde sus ojos grises.

.-Llegas media hora tarde, y tengo prisa, doctor House.

.-Creí que me habías dicho que te tratara como a una paciente más. Atente a las consecuencias. – respondió él, poniéndose unos guantes y sacando una jeringuilla del bolso de la Decana, quien ni se inmutó por eso, pues mantenía la mirada fija en las carpetas que House había dejado en una mesa.

.- ¿Ya has revisado a los posibles candidatos? – no podía ocultar el temblor y la emoción en su voz. La vulnerabilidad. Se estremeció cuando el médico le aplicó calmante en el brazo, y al sentir la afilada aguja traspasar su piel.

.-Sí. – contestó secamente House, concentrándose en la inyección.

.- ¿Y? – apremió ella.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder. Primero apartó la ahora vacía jeringuilla, puso una gasa en la zona con una imperceptible caricia, y después recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a salir de allí antes de que dijera todo lo que pensaba, y el esfuerzo de las últimas semanas por mostrarse amable con su jefa se fuera a la mierda.

.- ¿Y si mejor adoptas? – Eludió – Te ahorras nueve meses de incomodidad…

.-House… - suspiró Cuddy, frotándose la zona dolorida.

.-… las molestias del parto, las estrías post-embarazo…

.-House, no tengo tiempo para aguantarte… - la directora frunció los labios y puso los brazos en jarras.

.-… el tener que dar el pecho cada cuatro horas – él se interrumpió. – Aunque, bien pensado, eso podría ser una verdadera ventaja.

.- ¡House! – le cortó Cuddy, enojada - ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

House se detuvo, mirando algún punto más debajo de la camilla fijamente, ante una expectante Cuddy, que no sabía qué pensar.

.-No quiero que recurras a la inseminación artificial.

La mujer había esperado una enrevesada respuesta llena de ironía sobre el ser una mamá soltera, lo morboso que resultará que tu jefa esté embarazada, o simplemente una larga perorata sobre su supuesta madurez como para tener un hijo. Pero, en absoluto, estaba preparada para ese brutalmente sincero impedimento.

.- ¿Cómo? Pero, si hace un par de días te mostraste de acuerdo en ayudarme… accediste a inyectarme las ampollas de la fecundación in-Vitro, y a revisar a los donantes. – estaba confusa, terriblemente confusa, y debía notársele a la legua. – No lo entiendo, si hasta llegué a pensar que…

Llegado a este punto, Cuddy se cortó violentamente, turbada y azorada. Porque, durante la pequeña charla mantenida con House sobre el donante, había llegado a pensar que él le estaba animando a pedirle que fuera el padre. Y no lo había imaginado, no; nunca había visto al egoísta y frío médico tan amable y delicado con ella, sin dejar por eso de ser el mismo de siempre. Y durante aquella conversación, había estado casi convencida de que él _deseaba_ ser el donante.

House golpeó el suelo con su bastón, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en su jefa, y dejó caer un pequeño suspiro al sospechar qué pasaba por la mente de la Decana, resignado a que la gente se mostrar ideas equivocadas, no necesariamente en este caso.

.-No quiero que recurras a la inseminación artificial de esta forma. – se explicó, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Porque no es la manera ideal de concebir un hijo; lo que te ocurre es que sientes que tu vida está vacía y carente de motivos de felicidad, así que quieres llenar ese vacío a cualquier precio. – Cuddy le miraba, estática, y herida. – No toda la gente decide lo mismo que tú en esas circunstancias; unos ingresarían en alguna ONG, otros buscarían pareja, algunos se refugiarían en su trabajo, pero como tú no tienes tiempo para lo primero, piensas que nunca encontrarás a nadie ideal para ti, y no puedes estar más desvivida por este hospital, lo que decides es tener un bebé.

Cuddy sintió que le temblaba la barbilla, y apartó la mirada, intentando ocultar la herida que la brutal verdad de House había abierto de nuevo. La voz vacilaba.

.- ¿Y te enfadas conmigo porque quiero ser feliz?

.-No. – contestó con sinceridad el otro, queriendo lamentar sus palabras pero no pudiendo, porque había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba. – Me molesta que no afrontes tus problemas como hacemos todos.

La mujer se puso en pie con una amarga carcajada.

.- ¿Desde cuando tú te enfrentas a los problemas, doctor House? Porque que yo recuerde, no te enfrentaste a lo de tu pierna cuando te salvé la vida, no te enfrentaste a que Stacy se fuera y volviera, no te atreviste a mantenerla a tu lado, y no te relacionas con los pacientes porque si estás implicado no te arriesgas ni tomas decisiones extravagantes.

Le lanzó una mirada retadora, temiendo en su interior haber ido demasiado lejos, pero House simplemente esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

.-Qué simpática. – masculló entre dientes. Después se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de la consulta. – Ya sé por qué tanta prisa por preparar una fiesta para recaudar dinero, cariño, lo que quieres es una última ocasión de tomar alcohol antes de nueve largos meses de sequía.

Cuddy le lanzó una mirada asesina, asegurándose de que nadie más que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Pasó por delante de House acompañada del sonido de sus altos tacones y le miró por encima del hombro, dirigiéndose a su despacho.

.-Dile a Wilson que aprenda a aguantar tus interrogatorios. – de pronto se giró en medio del abarrotado vestíbulo y le sonrió con fingida dulzura. – Oh, y, por cierto, pasé por tu despacho esta mañana. Bonitos gustos literarios.

House hizo una mueca de dolor. _Eso fue un golpe bajo_.

**&·&·&·&**

"**Primer capítulo. Encontrar a la fémina de sus sueños"  
**"Bienvenido, querido lector, y felicidades por comprar este maravilloso manual del amor. En primer lugar, y para ir calentando, le daremos una lista de los diez mandamientos del conquistador de féminas, que le ayudará a elegir una y poder adueñarse del corazón de dicha mujercita…"

.-Interesante lectura.

House levantó la vista del libro, desde su cómoda posición sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio de cristal, y se encontró con Chase, que le observaba claramente divertido.

.-Sí, no dudo que ya te lo has leído, ¿cómo acaba? – rebatió, fingiendo excitación. Después volvió a centrarse en el libro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chase inclinó la cabeza; ¿qué estaba haciendo allí, cuando podía estar con Foreman revisando los análisis de Annia?

.-Annia no responde a la medicación.

House dejó el libro sobre la mesa; estaba claro que no le iban a dejar reírse en paz ni siquiera un ratito.

.- ¿La paciente con mononucleosis?

.-No es mononucleosis; no mejora.

Con un suspiro, House recogió el bastón y se incorporó.

.-No sabéis arreglároslas sin mí, ¿eh?

"**Segundo capítulo. Conquistar a su fémina"**  
"Bien, ahora que ya sabe que la elegida de su corazón debe ser alguien que le haga sentir de forma especial, seguro, que le ayude, que le divierta, y que le limite dentro de sus defectos, comenzaremos con lo que debe hacer para que ella se fije en usted."

House detuvo su lectura de nuevo en las últimas dos horas, sintiéndose observado. De hecho, al alzar la vista, se encontró con su joven equipo, que le miraba expectante. Rodó los ojos.

.- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Cameron parpadeó, confusa.

.- ¿De verdad estás leyendo el libro de Wilson?

.- Oh, ¿eso te ha parecido? No mujer, en realidad sólo estoy viendo los dibujitos. – contestó él, fingiendo disculparla con una sonrisa. – ¿Le pasa algo a la paciente?

Foreman fue el primero en salir de su estupor, y se sentó en una de las sillas, apartando respetuosamente sus ojos curiosos del libro que seguía sujetando su jefe.

.-Teníamos razón, no es mononucleosis. No puede serlo; llevamos dos días con el tratamiento y no mejora; su sistema inmunológico está cada vez más débil…

.-Oh, ¿seguís con eso? – House se levantó, recogiendo una enciclopedia médica de una de las estanterías. La dejó caer enfrente de los jóvenes médicos. – Buscad ahí la mononucleosis, y veréis que, ¡sorpresa, los síntomas coinciden.

.- ¡No mejora! – repitió Chase, sentándose junto a Foreman, que había abierto la enciclopedia.

.-Porque no es un caso típico. – respondió Cameron por House, imitando ese retintín de superioridad. – ¿No es así?

.-Yo no hablo así. – fingió ofenderse el otro. – Pero sí, por fin alguien se da cuenta. Es una variación de la mononucleosis que se da cada tres mil casos; si me hubierais hecho caso y le hubierais suministrado la dosis adecuada ya se habría recuperado…

Foreman abrió la boca, ligeramente enojado.

.- ¡La dosis que nos pediste era exagerada! Pensábamos que simplemente tratábamos una enfermedad común, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que era una variación atípica?

.-Porque entonces no aprenderíais, ¿no es divertido? – las miradas que recibió fueron suficiente respuesta. – Bien, no me miréis así, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer; ¡y dejarme leer el libro en paz de una maldita vez!

Murmurando, Foreman y Chase se apresuraron en alejarse de su jefe, pero Cameron se detuvo en la puerta.

.- ¿Debo suponer que estás interesado en alguien?

House la miró por encima del libro.

.- ¿Lo dices porque me ves leer esto, o porque le contaste a todo el hospital que me lo monté con Cuddy mientras Foreman agonizaba?

Cameron se sintió ruborizar.

.-Yo no… Estaba confundida, y me encontré con Wilson.

Él sólo soltó un "Puff" que demostraba poca convicción.

.-Te… te dejaré en paz. – la joven bajó la mirada, apenada. – Lo siento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, el jefe de diagnósticos volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, sintiéndose sólo ligeramente incómodo por la derrota de las palabras de Cameron.

"… una buena manera de atraer su atención, es invitarla amablemente a tomar unas copas o, si hay cerca algún acontecimiento importante, como una fiesta o una celebración, pedir que le acompañe.  
A las féminas les encanta. Nunca falla."

**&·&·&·&**

Los rayos de sol de la mañana se deslizaban perezosamente sobre las sábanas revueltas, calentando los cuerpos de los dos amantes que se negaban a levantarse de la cama, y trazando caprichosas formas en su piel desnuda.  
Chase sentía un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, mientras unos dedos ágiles y suaves iban de arriba a bajo sobre su brazo, apenas acariciándolo, y un fuerte brazo lo sujetaba por la cintura.

Se sentía realmente bien y exhausto después de una noche agitada, pero no le importaba, porque en aquellos momentos era completamente feliz. Sin 'peros', sin reparos, sin excepciones. Era simplemente feliz, estaba pletórico de alegría.  
Y sabía que la persona junto a él también se sentía de igual manera. Un ligero sonrojo subió a sus mejillas; se lo había repetido numerosas veces durante la noche, y aquella mañana, al despertarse juntos. Eran felices. Sólo un ligero y molesto pensamiento perturbaba su calma, y era especialmente insistente.

.-Anoche recibí una invitación a una fiesta para recaudar fondos firmada por Cuddy. – dijo de pronto una voz junto él, mientras le besaba el hombro, y Chase sintió su sonrisa contra su piel; mañana a la misma hora, tendría una bonita marca morada justo donde los labios hacían de las suyas. – Justo antes de que vinieras y te lanzaras a mi cuello.

El australiano se ruborizó.

.-No te oí quejarte.

Foreman rió contra su cuerpo, provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio.

.-No me quejo. – confirmó.

Una respuesta anhelada. Un cómodo silencio. Una habitación en calma, y los – benditos – dedos de su compañero ofreciéndole una dulce tortura, llevándole lentamente a la locura.  
Foreman se incorporó un poco, satisfecho con los estremecimientos del otro, y se inclinó para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus ojos oscuros captaron un fugaz pensamiento al ver juntas las dos pieles. _Negro y blanco. La piel blanca de Chase contra las pequeñas marcas que había allí donde los dientes y labios de Eric pasaban. El contraste de las suaves sábanas blancas de lino contra su piel morena._

.- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta conmigo?

Y Chase sonrió, dejándose llevar.

**&·&·&·&**

Greg House apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del ascensor, no creyéndose lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había terminado de leer el capítulo dos del horrible manual, y quizá fuera eso, o que Wilson le había estado dando el coñazo toda la semana con el tema, o que la botella de whisky se había acabado en esa noche, pero el caso es que prácticamente, se había visto _obligado_ a arrastrase hasta la puerta del despacho de Lisa Cuddy en plena noche.  
El ascensor se detuvo, y el médico tomó una bocanada de aire antes de avanzar a la sala de la administradora. Debía ser el alcohol, se dijo, que le hacía ver la vida más amarga de lo que era en realidad.

Porque, sí, aquella noche había apurado una botella de licor de manzana y otra de whisky, y de pronto se había encontrado a sí mismo reflexionando sobre su vida. El maldito libro le estaba comiendo la cabeza, eso era hecho consumado ya, y le estaba ocasionando dudas. No quería acabar como uno de los hombres amargados y rencorosos que describía el autor con sádica crueldad.  
Para su sorpresa, se había encontrado considerando la opción de tomar a Cuddy como su 'fémina', ocurrencia que le había parecido enormemente graciosa tras el segundo vaso de whisky, y no tanto después del quinto.  
Era una buena candidata, se dijo, y tal como la describía el manual; era lista, le divertía meterse con ella, le sabía limitar sus extravagantes caprichos, respondía a sus provocaciones con tantas ganas como él, y, por supuesto, era un bombón.

El médico esbozó una sonrisilla ante el pensamiento. Oh, sí, Lisa Cuddy estaba como un queso. De hecho, cada vez que lucía uno de esos escotes que hacen que el doctor se ponga bizco, a House le costaba mucho (pero mucho) centrarse y molestarla con eso mismo. Sí, eso era. El que fuera a hacer lo que iba a hacer era tan sólo una buena oportunidad para estudiar más de cerca las curvas peligrosas que su jefa paseaba atrevidamente por el hospital, no era para nada porque últimamente no sentía tantas ganas de molestarla para meterse con ella, sino para ver si estaba a su altura y porque le divertía a lo grande ver la expresión indignada que se formaba en la cara de la Decana cada vez que comentaba algo acerca de sus _grandes dotes de mando_.

Pero no era sólo eso, se dijo, y frunció el ceño. Durante mucho tiempo, Cuddy sólo había sido una cara bonita y un cuerpo encantador, a la que el hecho de ser su jefa sólo añadía más morbo al asunto. Y, sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, había ido a algo más. Ya no era sólo un escote autoritario sobre el que babear, sino alguien que podía pararle; y si un día era cruel con ella, Cuddy sólo sonreía irónicamente y le contestaba. A él. A Greg House. Y en sus largas batallas verbales, no siempre ganaba él; de hecho, Cuddy casi siempre ponía la última carta sobre la mesa.

.- ¿House? – Dios, ya hasta tenía alucinaciones con su jefa. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquella voz de su mente. – House, ¿estás bien?

Miró alrededor y la vio, frente a su despacho, con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y esperando una respuesta con las cejas alzadas. House reprimió una risilla lo oportuno de la situación y se obligó a mantenerse serio.

.-Ya recibí tu invitación; bonita tarjeta, por cierto.

Ella parpadeó; obviamente, no había esperado aquello, pero parecía que últimamente House la sorprendía más que de costumbre.

.-Y vine aquí para pedirte que vinieras conmigo.

Silencio. Cuddy parpadeó de nuevo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona asomara a sus labios.

.- ¿Estás borracho?

.-Eh… sólo un poco. Sabes que sé cuándo parar, cariño. – respondió House, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella ya no hacía nada por ocultar su expresión socarrona.

.-Entonces, ¿me estás proponiendo una cita?

Aquello era surrealista, se dijo House. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debía parar ahora y decirle que todo había sido una broma de borracho.

.-Sí. - _¡Ouch!_ Maldito subconsciente. – Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones; sólo una cita en el aspecto de poder reclamar como mías las peritas que sin duda pasearás con orgullo en la fiesta; ya sabes cuánto baboso hay suelto.

Cuddy cerró la boca, atónita. No sabía qué contestar. No sabía si quiera si House lo decía en serio, o era fruto del alcohol. No podía creer que aquella noche se había encerrado en el despacho con la intención de organizar la fiesta del domingo, y hubiera acabado siendo invitada a la misma por la persona que menos se hubiera esperado.

.-Sí, mucho baboso suelto. – no se sentía capaz de decir algo más coherente, todavía confundida por el shock.

House asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más sobrio, y maldiciéndose por ello. Cuddy, aún aturdida, dio la vuelta muy lentamente, y volvió a entrar en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de surrealismo que agobiaba la situación, y preguntándose súbitamente por qué demonios había _aceptado_ la invitación en primer lugar.

House sólo pudo regresar al ascensor y golpearse la cabeza con el bastón, intentando volver a la ebriedad.

**&·&·&·&**

_¡Aquí tenéis el segundo cap! Personalmente no sé si me gusta más que el primero, pero sí tengo que admitir que es bastante menos trágico, no me lo negaréis xDD _

_A, y por cierto, el caso de la paciente de mononucleosis está basado en un caso real. De hecho, en mi caso UU ;P; el año pasado estuve enferma durante más de un mes y los médicos me dijeron que era una variación desconocida de la mononucleosis, así que se me ocurrió meterla en este cap ;P_

_A lo que iba… me haría muchisisissisisima ilusión saber qué pensáis, sólo son dos minutos de vuestro tiempo, y haréis que actualice antes y mejor :D jeje ok eso es una excusa pero en serio… ¿si?_

11


	3. Aceptar

_**Ninfa-LostMD:** Gracias por la molestia de dejarme un review otra vez n.n ¡me hacen mucha ilusión! Me alegro que te hayan gustado esas frases xDD y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Foreman y Chase pueden ser muy cómicos juntos xDD Respecto a lo de Cameron celosa… sí, es lo suyo ;) jeje_

_**-Dama Blanca-:** Sip me alegro que te gustara lo del libro del doctor amor ;) ¿No te esperabas que House le propusiera una cita a Cuddy:P Bueno, es que sino en la fiesta iba a ser todo muy complicado xDD Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el segundo n.n_

_**Gaia-drea:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n Sí, a mí también me encanta la relación House/Cuddy y sobretodo en el capítulo del martes de la FOX, cuando House descubre por qué la cita no era una cita xDD Ais…si es que son el uno para el otro n.n_

**Aceptar**

_So why do you fill my sorrow,  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

**&·&·&·&**

Oía voces a lo lejos. Voces que, maldita sea, le estaban molestando demasiado. Voces amortiguadas, perdidas en el estado entre el sueño y la consciencia que se conoce como duermevela, y que le traían retazos de recuerdos vidriosos, de una botella de whisky, de un libro borroso, de una invitación, de una noche amarga y dedicada a la reflexión, de un ascensor neblinoso perdido entre los rincones de su consciencia, todo eso aderezado con un dolor insoportable de su pierna que le impedía pensar con claridad. Aún semiinconsciente, ahogó un gemido de frustración. De la mayor tontería que jamás había tenido el poco juicio de cometer.

Greg House abrió lentamente los ojos, arrugando el gesto con evidente dolor como si viviera una verdadera desgracia, despertando porque una de las voces que tanto le irritaban salía de su propia boca, y no paraba de lamentarse y de soltar incoherencias, tipo "Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no, no…"  
Cuando se dio cuenta, cerró instantáneamente la boca, aún adormilado, pero su mente seguía lamentándose insistentemente, preguntándose cómo demonios había permitido perder el control de tal manera.

.-No, no, no… - exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, como si pudiera borrar la noche anterior así. Pero tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza, porque las palabras que él habría jurado susurrar resonaron como gritos de metralletas en su dolorida cabeza.

Lentamente, recuerdos más vívidos acudieron a su cabeza, tan lentos y frustrantes que House habría jurado que lo hacían a propósito para alargar más su tormento. Era de noche y estaba leyendo el libro que Wilson, en un alarde de ingenio y simpatía, le había regalado; no lo leía por propia voluntad, sino porque era tarde y en la tele sólo echaban programas guarros, y que estaba más que dispuesto a ver en su casa y con la compañía de su fiel vicodina, pero no en aquella silenciosa planta donde el más ligero sonido alertaría a la siempre vigilante Directora del Princeton-Plainsboro y provocaría una discusión que, por más que le divirtiera, no ayudaría a sus dolores de pierna. No le apetecía coger el coche en su estado, así que decidió pasar la noche en el hospital, con la espera de que Wilson se compadeciera de él y lo llevara a casa. Sí, eso lo recordaba, y también recordaba con claridad que, para distraerse, había retomado la lectura de dudosa calidad, ofrecida amablemente por el jefe de Oncología, acompañada por una buena botella de licor de manzana.  
Había pasado un rato distraído burlándose de las ideas del autor, hasta que llegó hacia la mitad del segundo capítulo, en donde se advertía al lector de las consecuencias de no encontrar pareja. No era que el doctor Gregory House creyera en semejantes patrañas, y menos a estas alturas de la vida, pero la botella comenzaba a vaciarse en su estómago y en su juicio, y rememoró su pasado con Stacy, cuyo recuerdo, que aunque ya olvidado, resurgía sin aviso en una noche de soledad, encontrando de pronto muy trágica la vida sin el calor de una mujer entibiando su cama. A partir de ahí, los recuerdos se volvían más confusos.  
Había destapado una botella de whisky al acabar la de licor para ahogar aquella sensación de soledad, pero la cosa no le había salido según lo planeado puesto que le había llevado a pensar en considerar la opción de retomar su vida amorosa con otra mujer. Al principio, había rechazado rotundamente el pensamiento, pero tras el primer trago ardiente en su garganta, se mostró más tolerante; al fin y al cabo, seis años de sequía amorosa – sin contar la breve aventura con su ex y las ocasionales visitas de agradables compañías – le parecían más que suficientes como para dejar de auto-compadecerse y rehacer su vida de nuevo.

Y – House se estremeció ante lo que se le avecinaba – después se le había ocurrido la brillante ocurrencia de plantearse qué había cambiado en su relación con Cuddy, y de comenzar a admitir que – quizá, sólo quizá – podía estar empezando a interesarse por ella. House sintió deseos de golpearse la cabeza con lo que tuviera más cerca ante el recuerdo, pero su memoria seguía avanzando, implacable e imperturbable.  
Desde luego, había pensado, algo había cambiado en su relación con la Decana, y en ese momento, su aguda mente, ligera como la espuma gracias a la concentración de alcohol en su sangre, había deducido por su propio pie que lo que habían cambiado eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Porque desde la muestra de debilidad que le había ofrecido – y que Cameron había visto en la forma de un abrazo – había comenzado a molestarla con el único fin de ver en Cuddy esa expresión indignada y burlona que hacía que algo en su interior se estremeciera, y no por el simple placer de hacerlo. ¡Por Dios, si hasta la había ayudado con el tema del donante! Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, durante los interminables segundos que habían pasado en su breve charla sobre ese tema, había deseado que le eligiera a él.  
Y tras su quinto vaso de whisky, esa nueva realidad acerca de él y de su jefa no parecía tan mala.

Ahogó un gemido de frustración. Porque había sido justo después cuando se le había ocurrido la Idea. Así, en mayúscula, porque la ocasión lo requería. Porque la Idea no era sino el maravilloso alarde de imaginación que le había incitado a invitarla a la fiesta para recaudar fondos para el Princeton-Plainsboro.  
House rodó sobre una superficie mullida hasta quedar boca abajo, y arremetió contra los cojines con la cabeza.  
¿Pero en qué demonios había estado pensando para invitar a Cuddy a su propia fiesta? ¿Él, Greg House? Apenas lo recordaba… sólo una imagen persistía en su memoria, atormentándole una y otra vez; él – ¡El doctor House! – proponiéndole una cita a Lisa Cuddy – ¡Su Némesis, su opuesto, _Cuddy_! – y la cara de ella, atónita y burlona. Dios, seguramente se lo recordaría por el resto de la eternidad, hasta que cumpliera todas las horas de clínica que le debía desde hacía más de seis años.  
Tampoco es que fuera algo tan terrible; es decir, House había decidido en secreto alzar una bandera blanca entre los dos para actuar con más cabeza y calmar los ánimos hasta que él hubiera aclarado qué sentía por su jefa, mucho antes del regalo de Wilson, del tema del embarazo de Cuddy. Exactamente, desde el abrazo que les había sorprendido a ambos semanas atrás. Pero, desde luego, no había planeado hacerlo de _esta_ forma.  
Pero, ¿qué había respondido ella? House se incorporó lentamente, ¿había aceptado? No lo recordaba, sólo sabía que después de humillarse frente a su jefa, había regresado a su despacho dándose golpes con lo que encontraba.

Se despejó del todo. ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Dónde estaba? Una manta revuelta se enredaba entre sus piernas, una manta conocida para él, al igual que el sofá en el que se recuperaba de una resaca monumental, House comprendió que se encontraba en el salón de su propia casa. Aún llevaba la camisa y los pantalones del día anterior, pero alguien le había quitado los zapatos y le había colocado un cojín bajo la cabeza.  
De pronto, se percató del dulce sonido de unos huevos friéndose en la cocina, y del maravilloso olor que flotaba por el salón a beicon recién hecho; una bendición para su estado, y House esbozó una sonrisa por inercia.

En ese instante, un James Wilson ataviado con un delantal y espátula en mano entró en la sala, mirándole con una sonrisa amable.

.-Ah, ya estás despierto. – se sentó junto a él. – ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

House gruñó ante el elevado nivel de decibelios de la voz de su amigo.

.-Muy bien, ¿no se me nota? – suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Dímelo tú, ¿qué pasó anoche para que te encontrara _como_ te encontré?

.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Wilson reprimió una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al médico.

.-Medio inconsciente en el sofá de tu despacho, diciendo incoherencias acerca de una fiesta y de no acabar solo, apestando a alcohol y abrazando el libro que te regalé como si te fuera la vida en ello. Sólo te conseguí sacar algo acerca de Cuddy y de unas peritas, así que te metí en el coche y te traje a tu casa; te desplomaste en el sofá dormido antes de que pudiera llegar a tu cuarto, con lo que dormí yo en tu cama.

House cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor, soltando lamentaciones que al oncólogo le parecieron muy graciosas.

.-Lo hice… Oh, no, lo hice de verdad…

Wilson alzó las cejas, curioso por el comportamiento de su amigo.

.- ¿El qué hiciste?

.-…Mejor no lo quieras saber.

El jefe de Oncología no evitó una carcajada.

.-Oh, sí que lo quiero saber. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Tiene que ver con Cuddy, ¿verdad? Anoche no dejabas de hablar de ella…

El gemido que House emitió como respuesta encendió una lucecita en la cabeza de Wilson, que abrió la boca, atónito. Por más increíble que fuera, lo que se le había ocurrido era la única opción posible, lo único que explicaba todo. Cerró los ojos con una mueca mitad diversión mitad resignación.

.-Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que estabas lo suficientemente sobrio como para evitarlo.

House ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

.-Si quieres te lo digo, para que te sientas mejor.

Wilson ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, sin inmutarse por olor a huevos quemados que comenzaba a llenar el salón.

.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú, de entre todas las personas, lo _hiciste_! ¡Invitaste a Cuddy a la fiesta!

House alzó las manos, rogando silencio.

.- ¡Eh, eh! Más bajo, por si aún no te has dado cuenta, tengo resaca Y si lo hice, qué, ¿eh? Ese estúpido libro tuyo me dijo que lo hiciera, tú me diste el coñazo toda la semana…

El otro le miró sorprendido, riendo sin saber muy bien de qué; de la actitud de House, de su comportamiento infantil, de lo surrealista de la situación…

.- No me intentes echar la culpa a mí, ¿desde cuándo me haces caso? Además, ¿cuándo te dije yo que ligaras con Cuddy?

.-No digas ligar, hace que parezca que mis sentimientos no son sinceros. – se burló House, con un pucherito. Después, dio la impresión de que toda su ironía se desinflaba como un globo. – No sé qué me pasó. No sé por qué lo hice, si porque estaba borracho o porque quería. Ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer ahora.

Tras el anormal arrebato de sinceridad, House rescató su bastón de la mesita junto al sofá, y apoyó la barbilla en el mango, deseando que volviera a ser la noche anterior para rehacer aquellas horas. Wilson le observaba en silencio; no podía decir que le asombrasen los recién descubiertos sentimientos de su amigo, porque venía sospechándolos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sí que lo reconociera en voz alta, que admitiera que estaba perdido en esas sensaciones que seguramente no experimentaba desde lo de Stacy.

James Wilson había sido uno de los pocos que había sufrido con House el infierno de aquellos días posteriores a su infarto muscular, uno de los pocos que había visto la parte _humana_ del egoísta médico. Uno de los pocos que lo había visto… desesperado. Cuddy y Stacy también habían estado ahí, junto a él, pero a una la culpabilidad por la traición la había desplazado de amiga a jefa a la que humillar, y a la otra House la había apartado él mismo con su sarcasmo y su crueldad, con lo que de pronto y sin previo aviso, Wilson se había visto solo, el único hombro en el que su amigo confiaba para apoyarse.  
Con el paso de los años, había sido testigo de cómo la relación entre House y Cuddy había ido avanzando, a trompicones y empujazos, pero evolucionando, empezando por la decisión de la Decana de contratar al brillante doctor, y siguiendo con aquellas tensiones y guerrillas verbales que habían marcado cada pauta en su camino, probando a ver quién resistía más bajo la mordedura del otro, a ver quién era el primero en ceder a los deseos del opuesto. Porque, a pesar de que los dos médicos pensaran que eran como la Noche y el Día, como el Sol y la Luna, Wilson sabía que en el fondo eran dos almas idénticas, desesperadas por alcanzar una felicidad que, por unos motivos o por otros, le había sido negada a ambos.

Y, pensó, por fin comenzaban a darse cuenta. Wilson sabía que los sentimientos de Lisa habían sido siempre los mismos, si habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo era sólo para volverse más fuertes, cada vez más difíciles de ignorar, de ocultar, aunque los disfrazara con esas provocaciones jefa-médico que parecían más propias de dos adolescentes hormonales. Al principio no lo había creído. Que Lisa Cuddy estuviera _enamorada_ de Greg House era como decir que los cerdos volaban y que las ranas cantaban, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, era algo posible. Sin embargo, descubrir que Greg House sentía algo por Lisa Cuddy había sido algo menos sorprendente, si bien él ya le había advertido que entre el amor y el odio había una línea muy delgada y podía resultar terriblemente contradictorio.

Pero ya era hora de que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que todos, menos los dos interesados, parecían haber asumido ya hacía tiempo.

.-Tal vez lo hiciste por la misma razón por la que parecías desesperado hace una semana porque mi cena con ella fuera una cita, porque sabías que la otra opción posible era el cáncer. El que estuviera enferma. – le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos, y terminó con esa intensidad made in Wilson. – El perderla para siempre.

Las palabras duras y crudas cayeron como una losa en la mente de House, que miró a su amigo como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla, tan desamparado y desnudo como la mirada de un recién nacido, con aquella apariencia vulnerable que escondía del mundo por miedo a que la dañaran.

.-No quería perderla. – murmuró, bajando la mirada. Dio un suave golpecito con el bastón en su alfombra. – No quiero perderla.

Wilson se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que la parte fácil de su trabajo ya ha terminado. Suspiró, ahora tendría que comenzar con la parte _difícil_ de aquel problema, la otra parte implicada en el asunto.

House lo observa ponerse en pie y sonreírle como si _realmente_ lo comprendiera, y eso es algo que le da algo de fuerzas, las suficientes como para incorporarse apoyado en el bastón y fingir que los últimos diez minutos no han existido y que la breve pero reveladora conversación quedará sellada con el silencio de un amigo.

.- ¿Por qué demonios esto huele como si hubieras incendiado a una gallina ponedora?

**&·&·&·&**

Aquella no era una buena mañana para Lisa Cuddy. No, de hecho, era una pésima mañana; para empezar, la consulta estaba llena, había tres médicos de baja, y los incompetentes encargados de traer la mesa para jugar al póker en la fiesta del día siguiente ya tendrían que haber aparecido por el hospital a primera hora, y ya hacían tres de eso. Cuddy frunció los labios; sabía de otros dos doctores que _también_ tendrían que haber estado trabajando desde hacía tres horas y que seguramente llegarían en cualquier momento.  
Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que su mente no se llenara de pensamientos estúpidos acerca de House y de la noche anterior, pero fue simplemente incapaz, y se dejó caer en su sillón con pesadez, apoyando la cara en las manos.

Greg House la había invitado para la fiesta y ella…ella había, ¿aceptado? Cuddy ahogó un gemido. Realmente House tendría que estar muy borracho para hacer semejante cosas, aún con Mamá Wilson ululando alrededor de él y con ese estúpido libro comiéndole el coco, tenía que haber estado muy, muy borracho.  
Y eso era malo, se dijo apesadumbrada, porque eso significaría que nada más llegar al Princeton-Plainsboro, House acudiría a su despacho y le diría que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía llevarla él a la fiesta porque, al fin y al cabo había estado como una cuba cuando se lo había pedido y, para rizar el rizo, terminaría con alguna ironía o broma acerca de ella.

No que ella quisiera que la llevara… no era eso. Era simplemente que no le gustaba que House jugara así con las personas, sí, eso era. No es que a ella le afectara de algún modo lo que pensara el médico sobre ella.  
Cuddy se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que la actitud infantil que estaba adoptando era algo patética; Por el amor de Dios, estaba intentando disculparse con ella misma por admitir que realmente la habían afectado las palabras del médico y, de todas formas, ¿a quién quería engañar? Todo el mundo sabía, desde la más reciente enfermera a todo el equipo de diagnóstico, que lo que había entre House y ella iba más allá de las provocaciones infantiles.  
Sí, todo el mundo lo sabía y lo había asumido ya, menos ella.

Unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta acristalada la hicieron elevar la mirada y encontrarse con James Wilson, que entraba con algo de timidez.

.- ¿Estás ocupada?

La Decana suspiró y se obligó a formar una sonrisa, aunque nada más ver la expresión del oncólogo sospechó para qué venía directamente a su despacho en vez de ir al suyo y esconderse de la furia que caería sobre él al haber llegado tres horas tarde al trabajo.  
_Él sabe algo…_

.-No con nada que no pueda esperar. – apartó los papeles de la mesa mientras Wilson se sentaba frente a ella y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, mirándole con esa confianza que habían ganado con el paso del tiempo. – ¿Qué ocurre?

El médico no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar y por un momento, a Lisa le pareció estar de nuevo en su cena con él una semana atrás, y recordó con una mueca tierna que el enmudecimiento que parecía haberle dominado entonces se debía a la preocupación de él que pensaba que le había invitado a cenar porque tenía cáncer; luego esta vez, también estaba preocupado por ella.

.-James, ¿es algo grave?

Él alzó la mirada sorprendido, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan transparente. No es que era algo grave en un sentido de afectar al hospital, pero sí lo suficiente como para que él se preocupara.

.-No, en realidad quería hablarte de House.

Cuddy gimió en consternación y se frotó la mejilla con la mano.

.-Ya te contó lo de anoche con pelos y señales, ¿no?

Wilson no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable la manera que los dos implicados complicaban tanto algo tan simple como una cita, pero de nuevo tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa curiosa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

.-Lo cierto es que me contó _su_ versión de la historia. _Su_ punto de vista. Pero todavía me falta por conocer el _tuyo_.

Cuddy lo miraba perpleja; no entendía en absoluto lo que pasaba por la mente de su honrado médico, pero nunca se había sentido con ánimos de no complacer los deseos de Wilson, quien despertaba en ella una extraña ternura. Quizá por eso había sido el primero en quien había pensado para que fuera el padre de su hijo.

.- ¿Quieres que te diga qué… uh…_sentí_, cuando me lo dijo? – aventuró la doctora, sorprendida. Al fin y al cabo, Wilson sabía perfectamente que Lisa no era de las personas que admitieran frente a los demás sus sentimientos.

Él simplemente esbozó una tranquila sonrisa que sin embargo dejaba entrever parte de sus nervios.

.-Ya sé lo que siente él, me falta por saber lo que sientes tú. Trabajáis juntos, y, lo que es más, sois… sois _vosotros_, sois House y Cuddy. Y si pasa algo en la fiesta y todos los esfuerzos por toleraros se rompen, yo seré el único punto en común que tendréis; y no quiero que me pille la tormenta, porque no podría renunciar a uno de los dos, no de esta manera.

Cuddy enarcó perpleja una elegante ceja.

.-Así que estás preocupado porque… ¿nos rompamos el corazón el uno al otro mañana por la noche y lo paguemos contigo? – no pudo evitar una carcajada. – Vamos, Wilson, ya no estamos en el instituto. Sabes perfectamente que lo único por lo que House me invitó fue por tu libro y porque llevaba dos botellas de alcohol metidas en el cuerpo. – un pinchazo de dolor acompañó a esas palabras. – Porque eso fue lo que te dijo, ¿verdad?

Wilson la miró con una seriedad inusual en el dulce doctor, incorporándose.

.-No seré yo quién te lo diga; deberías hablar con él, Cuddy. Después de todo, sigues siendo su jefa. Pero…si algo pasara en la fiesta, pensároslo muy bien; ninguno merecéis acabar así.

Giró sobre sí mismo, pensando que la mitad de la parte difícil ya estaba hecha y de forma más sencilla de lo que habría imaginado, y cerró tras él la puerta del despacho, dejando a la Decana con la boca abierta y muchas más dudas de las que le había resuelto.

**&·&·&·&**

En el Departamento de Diagnósticos había flotado durante toda la mañana el mismo ambiente aburrido y somnoliento que siempre que faltaba el jefe de sección; Cameron preparaba el café en silencio y ya había organizado el correo de House, y Chase hacía un crucigrama médico; el único que parecía diferente era Foreman, quien lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a su compañero para después esbozar una sonrisita y sacudir la cabeza; sin embargo, tanto Chase como Cameron permanecían ignorantes del comportamiento del otro.

.-Vaya, cuánto ambiente, veo que habéis adelantado la fiesta de mañana.

Los tres jóvenes médicos giraron la cabeza con sorpresa mientras House entraba en el despacho cojeando más que de costumbre, la mochila al hombro y ojeras bajo los ojos azules.

.-Ya creíamos que no venías…- tartamudeó Cameron, derramando un poco de café.

House dejó caer la mochila en la silla y sin una palabra le arrebató la taza roja de las manos a su empleada, mientras Chase y Foreman intercambiaban una mirada curiosa; el médico parecía estar de un humor extraño, entre el permanente sarcasmo, una nota elevada de irritación y una – hasta entonces desconocida – apariencia vulnerable.

.-Pues ya ves, tres horas tarde pero he venido. – tras el primer sorbo de café caliente, House parecía haber recuperado algo de educación. – ¿Algún caso nuevo? – evitó deliberadamente mencionar a su jefa, esperando que sus empleados captaran la indirecta y mantuvieran a Cuddy alejada durante la mañana, pero al parecer ninguno de los tres estaba aún despierto del todo.

.-No, Cuddy está demasiado ocupada con organizar la fiesta para mandarnos nada; nos ha pedido que dediquemos el día a las consultas. – dijo Foreman. – Te estábamos esperando para que organizaras los horarios; supongo que querrás las mínimas horas posibles.

.- ¿Y me habéis esperado tres horas? ¡Qué tíos, como se os nota que queréis trabajar duro! – ironizó él, llevándose a la boca un par de vicodinas, mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

.-Departamento de Diagnóstico Clínico. Doctora Cameron. – contestó la joven, eficiente como siempre. Unos segundos en silencio, y después se giró hacia House. – Sí, está bien.

Cameron colgó con una extraña expresión en el rostro y se encaró a su jefe, quien intentaba salir de allí pasando desapercibido ante las miradas divertidas de Chase y Foreman.

.- ¡House! – le llamó la médica. – Cuddy quiere verte en su despacho, ahora.

El doctor australiano esbozó una sonrisilla burlona mientras House se detenía y cerraba los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

.- ¿Has hecho algo malo, House? ¿Te va a castigar?

Foreman y Cameron se miraron entre ellos, ambos captando el peligro en la situación, pero House simplemente le sonrió con condescendencia, como si le diera lástima de él.

.-Sí, me da que con la misma fusta que usa contigo; imagínate qué malo he sido.

Mientras salía del despacho acristalado oyó las risas de Cameron y Foreman y las quejas de Chase, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisilla divertida que sin embargo le trajo una inquietante pregunta a la mente.

_¿Cómo ha reaccionado Cuddy?_

**&·&·&·&**

Cuddy trataba de serenarse, pero lo único que conseguía era que su mirada resbalara una y otra vez hacia el elegante reloj que colgaba en la pared, sin poder ocultar su inquietud; ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que había pedido que acudiera House a su despacho, y ni siquiera él tardaba tanto. Frunció los labios con cansancio. Si su médico creía que se iba a librar de enfrentarse a lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Suspiró hondo, evocando en su memoria lo aprendido durante las fugaces clases de Yoga, y dejó que el aire llenara lentamente sus pulmones, brindándola esa paz y control mental que necesitaría para ser fuerte frente a House y dejar entrever lo justo como para hacerle entender que le había agradado que la invitara pero que no consentiría ninguna clase de comportamiento impropio. Exhaló el aire. Era mucho pedirle a House.

Repentinamente, se llevó las manos al costado con una mueca de dolor, doblándose sobre sí misma sin poder ocultar un jadeo. Sorprendida por el latigazo que de pronto había sentido, respiró pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido y entornó los ojos ante lo extraño del asunto.  
El dolor seguía allí, punzante, caliente, húmedo, justo por la zona del ombligo, y Lisa sintió como la sangre se calentaba en sus venas. La sensación fue remitiendo tan súbitamente como empezó.

.- ¿Estás bien?

Lisa alzó la mirada, aún apretándose el costado. House inclinaba la cabeza con preocupación frente a ella, al otro lado del escritorio. Por un instante, olvidó por qué le había llamado, confundida momentáneamente por la impaciente inquietud que asolaba los ojos del médico. Fue vagamente consciente de que esperaba una respuesta.

.-Sí, por supuesto. No ha sido nada. – inhaló hondo y puso una forzada sonrisa en sus labios ante el escepticismo del otro. – Estoy bien.

Él la aguantó la mirada unos segundos y después asintió como única respuesta. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones, encontrando de pronto terriblemente interesante la moqueta del despacho. Cuddy suspiró, ignorando las punzadas en el estómago; sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos hablar de la incómoda situación pero, ¡por Dios! Ya eran adultos, y no quería sacar las cosas de su sitio.

.-Respecto a lo de anoche… - empezó él. Lisa giró bruscamente, maldiciéndose por el dolor costal – Quiero que sepas que me había tomado dos botellas de alcohol, así que sí era posible que anduviera algo borracho…

Cuddy se mordió los labios, la parte profesional de su cabeza gritando un segundo indignada por la confesión de House de beber durante el trabajo.

.-Si quieres retractarte te comprendo. – las palabras salieron de forma mecánica de sus labios, y Lisa se mordió más fuerte. _Estúpida más que estúpida. ¡Estúpida más que estúpida!_ Y, sin embargo, House alzó la mirada con la sombra divertida que le había caracterizado siempre.

.- ¿Quién dijo que me quería echar atrás? – Cuddy quedó inmóvil. House, complacido ante el hecho de haber dejado sin palabras a la fría directora, se incorporó y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, quien retrocedía inconscientemente a su vez. – A menos que tú me lo pidas, yo no pienso cambiar de opinión. – la espalda de Cuddy chocó contra su escritorio, y, sabiéndola atrapada, House se inclinó sobre ella con una peligrosa sonrisa. Respiraciones aceleradas, un volátil rastro de dolor en el costado, el corazón latiendo deprisa y un sin fin de incoherencias que Cuddy no supo catalogar le ahogaban el corazón. – Además… - aquella voz grave haciéndole cosquillas en el oído, sintiendo como los labios se curvaban en una sonrisa a unos pocos centímetros de la piel estremecida de su cuello - … creo que me debes una cena.

Ahogando un jadeo, Cuddy sintió como House se alejaba con una mueca triunfante al comprobar el insospechado rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su jefa y su expresión asombrada.  
Sonrió con esa expresión tan suya y se alejó cojeando mientras, detrás de él, Lisa recuperaba lentamente el control y se preguntaba qué demonios había sido _aquello_.

Por una vez, había sido Greg House quién había terminado una discusión total y absolutamente.

**&·&·&·&**

_¡Hola! n.n _

_El fragmento de la canción del principio es de Delicate, de Damien Rice, que sonó en el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada, ese en el que un obrero de Cuddy resulta enfermo, y personalmente me encanta porque me recuerda que House y Cuddy no son tan distintos como quieren parecer n.n _

_Ahora… ¿qué tal el capítulo? Espero que os siga gustando n.n y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, cuantas más mejor y más rápido actualizaré jeje ;) _

_A los que leyeron _**Muérdago**_: ¡Waw! n/n no sospechaba que fuera a tener tantos reviewdadores :P ¡Y tampoco me esperaba que tantos me pidierais saber qué pasó después del beso! Me hicieron muchísima ilusión vuestros comentarios, pero ahora estoy intentando acabar _Euphoria_, al que solo le quedan dos capítulos, y marcho de vacaciones hasta mediados de agosto a un sitio que no tengo Internet U.U _

_Eso sí, antes de que me marche espero haber subido el próximo cap de _Euphoria_ pero sólo si me dejáis reviews para saber si de verdad os gusta… ¡solo son dos minutos, y no tenéis que enrollaros ni nada :P! Con que me digáis qué os gustó y que no me vale y actualizaré mucho más rápido xDD Además, como pequeño incentivo os diré que a quien le gustó el beso de _Muérdago_ le gustará el cap 4 n.n ;)_

_Cuando vuelva prometo tener la continuación de _Muérdago_ y el capítulo final de _Euphoria_ n.n_

_¡Besitos!_

8


	4. Sólo entre tú y yo

**Sólo entre tú y yo**

_Porque dentro de mí quedan cosas que vi  
Que me hicieron que cambiara y hoy no  
diera a cualquiera mi calor.  
Y es que dentro de mi queda algo que di.  
Que me cuesta cada día más mostrarlo  
Y regalarlo porque sí._

**&·&·&·&**

Desde que House había acudido a la llamada de Cuddy, su equipo no le había visto más en todo el día. Lo único que habían sabido es que se habían vuelto encontrar en el servicio pero cómo había acabado era un absoluto misterio, ya que tampoco la directora había dado más señales de vida. Ahora la jornada finalizaba y Foreman se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas en el Departamento de Diagnósticos; con un suspiro metió en su maletín los expedientes de los pacientes del día, nada grave ya que se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a pasar consulta.  
Cameron se había marchado hacía ya rato, decía que quería descansar de los pacientes como Chase hiciera una semana atrás, y el australiano parecía haber estado evitándole desde la noche que habían compartido.  
Foreman se dejó caer en su silla, apoyando la frente en sus manos. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea perder el control de esa manera, permitir que el rubio atravesara su capa de frialdad y se metiera bajo su piel. Sabía que no debía haberlo consentido, pero antes que se hubiera dado cuenta habían acabado en la cama y le estaba susurrando al oído promesas volátiles que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Y cuando se había enfrentado a los ojos azules de Chase buscándole como un niño, no había sentido valor para negarle unas horas más de felicidad.

Pero ahora era Chase quien lo evitaba a él, y se maldecía por dejar que aquello lo afectara tanto. Por Dios, no es que fuera House para apartar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse, pero era Foreman, y una de las reglas que regían su vida era "No acostarse – de nuevo – con un compañero de trabajo"

.-No sabía que siguieras aquí.

Una voz débil, asombrada que venía de la prueba de que había roto su primera regla. Chase se mantenía inmóvil frente a la puerta, con el fonendoscopio al cuello, sobre la corbata llamativa de un verde fosforito y los ojos claros muy abiertos que se deslizaban fugazmente al pasillo, como si se arrepintiera de haberse delatado y quisiera ir lo más lejos posible de allí.

Foreman desvió la mirada, incómodo y furioso. Metió las carpetas en el maletín con brusquedad.

.-Ya había terminado, no hace falta que te vayas.

Chase parpadeó, confundido unos instantes mientras veía como su compañero se ponía en pie y apretaba los labios, lanzándole miradas desafiantes. El australiano notó un nudo en la garganta. Sintió como algo muy dentro de él se quebraba.  
Robert Chase había sido cobarde durante toda su vida; ingresó al seminario obligado, se escapó de allí por miedo, fue contratado en el equipo de House gracias a las influencias de su padre, e incluso había traicionado a su jefe durante el breve tiempo en que gobernó Vogler sobre ellos.  
Sólo estaba orgulloso de algo totalmente suyo. Sólo había puesto todas sus esperanzas y sueños en una única posibilidad de ser feliz, y ahora veía frente a sus ojos como se escapaba de entre sus dedos porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para retenerla.

.-En realidad…quería hablar contigo. – dijo de repente, haciendo detener a Foreman que se giró y le miró expectante. Chase suspiró. No iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad – Lo de la otra noche…quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. A pesar de que ahora finja que no significó nada, que todo sea como siempre porque te haga creer que no debió pasar…No me arrepiento de nada.

Foreman estaba quieto, muy quieto, observando como su compañero – compañero, amigo, rival, tenía tantos nombres – se acercaba con vacilación a él, con un temor casi infantil que sin poder evitarlo despertó en él una ternura que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

.-Yo tampoco. – sentía la boca seca, incapaz de decir algo más cuerdo, algo más coherente. Porque Chase se iba acercando más y más, y de pronto las paredes acristaladas del despacho le parecieron estar más cerca de lo que Foreman creía.

.-No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros. Sólo quiero saber si estarás conmigo con la misma fuerza que yo estaré contigo. Que no correrás cuando te busque. – el rubio hablaba sin pensar, dejando que dictase el corazón cosas que ni siquiera sabía que sentía.

.-No lo haré. – aseguró el otro, tragando saliva. Porque los labios de Chase se desviaban a un punto en su cuello, apenas estirándose para nivelar ambos cuerpos, y porque el maletín había caído al suelo sin ser consciente de que no podía sujetarlo al tener ambas manos ocupadas en alejar al rubio en un vago intento, al que cedió nada más sentir la sonrisa de Chase contra su piel, segundos antes de que la buscara con su propia boca.

.-Lo sé.

**&·&·&·&**

House cerró la puerta del baño y se acercó cojeando hasta el lavamanos. Se mojó la cara y se mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil, apoyado en el lavabo, enterrando la mirada en el desagüe por el que se deslizaba el agua que resbalaba por sus mejillas sin afeitar. Y por unos segundos sintió ganas de perderse también con tanta facilidad entre las cañerías. Suspirando hondo, se dio tiempo para calmarse, aunque por mucho que lo intentara, la mirada sorprendida de Cuddy perpleja y paralizaba bajo él se colaba sin permiso bajo sus ojos y lo confundía con su aroma a sándalo y frutas, que sólo se percibía cuando estabas lo suficientemente cerca. Y desde luego que lo había estado. House se estremeció con frustración. Le había susurrado al oído. Le había rozado la piel del cuello y se había enredado en los mechones de rizado cabello negro. Y la había visto no saber qué contestarle. Porque lo que había hecho él no tenía precedentes y por lo tanto Cuddy no poseía el antídoto para cubrir sus emociones, no esta vez. Nunca como ahora House se sentía totalmente confundido, y a regañadientes aceptaba sentirse a la deriva como castigo a la pequeña venganza del despacho tan sólo unos minutos atrás, pero para su sorpresa, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Alzó los ojos y descubrió una mirada azul decidida y serena que le miraba con desafío retador desde el espejo. No se arrepentía de haber dejado entrever sus intenciones, y eso era lo que había cambiado. Por fin se daba cuenta. Aquellos sentimientos siempre habían estado allí, demasiado dentro de él como para darse cuenta y cubrirlos con ironía y mordacidad, pero ahora, con la brutal honestidad que el mismo House solía destilar, resurgían con fuerza a la superficie y le gritaban reclamando su parte en la vida, su parte en la historia. En su historia, de los dos. De él y de Cuddy. Lo saboreó en el paladar antes de decirlo en voz alta. Él y Lisa. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no le desagradaba la idea, sino que desprendía un aire de familiaridad y calma que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde su primera época con Stacy. Y eso que ambas mujeres lo único que tenían en común era su extraordinario don para, aún conociéndole desde hacía años, arriesgarse a traspasar la muralla furiosa y vigilada con francotiradores que constituía el propio House e intentar descubrir qué había detrás, porque no todo podía acabar en aquel desierto desangelado y arisco que el médico se empeñaba en interponer entre él y el resto de la humanidad.

No era él quien había cambiado, ni sus sentimientos. Siempre habían sido los mismos, aunque él ni lo hubiera sospechado. Y de pronto la verdad le golpeó con más fuerza de la esperada. Le gustaba Cuddy, se sentía atraído, quizá enamorado, por su jefa, por la Mujer de Hielo del Hospital, por su eterno rival desde los tiempos universitarios.

Lisa Cuddy, obstinada y de ideas fijas e inamovibles como era, no se había quedado cruzada de brazos cuando había conocido a aquel muchacho, entonces atlético y ágil pero igual de narcisista y orgulloso, en su primer curso en Michigan, cuando el nombre de Greg House ya sonaba trayendo aires de cambio y ya prometía ser una leyenda y tener un futuro dorado y triunfante sólo para él, que se vio truncado cuando aquel fatídico infarto le hundió el mundo sobre él y se cebó aún más al ver marchar delante de sus ojos al que consideraba el amor de su vida. House se pasaba los días pavoneándose por el campus y Cuddy había sido una de los pocos que no había temblado al interponerse en su camino una tarde de otoño y no moverse de su sitio cuando él la dirigió una de esas miradas cargadas de ironías y de promesas de victoria, sino que había alzado la barbilla con una actitud que rayaba lo infantil y había apretado más su libro de teorías biológicas contra el pecho, negándose a apartarse del estrecho pasillo. Aquel había sido el intempestivo principio de la relación extraña que, por azares del destino, había perdurado a través del tiempo y de los empujones y mordacidades que les habían acompañado de la mano desde entonces, y que habían evolucionado a otro tipo de mordeduras más ácidas y provocativas cuando volvieron a reunirse esta vez como compañeros de igual nivel, y más tarde, tras su incómodo episodio médica-paciente, a jefa y empleado.

Y ahora se repetía la historia, pensaba House mientras se miraba ausente en el espejo del baño de caballeros, con la diferencia de los papeles invertidos; ahora era él su médico y ella su paciente, era él quien aplicaba las inyecciones – reconocía que le había entusiasmado saber que las primeras dosis se debían inyectar en los glúteos, y la decepción había sido plausible cuando Cuddy le informó aliviada de que a partir de entonces ya no era necesario y bastaba con un pinchacito en el brazo – y ella la que debía permanecer sin voz y sin voto ante las decisiones médicas que tomaría House, aunque en ese caso no se pudiera cebar como hubiera deseado porque la decisión final de seguir con el tratamiento era de Cuddy y de nadie más.

Apretó los dientes y el agarre de las manos alrededor del lavabo ante una punzada de dolor en la pierna, y ese momento escogió el destino para jugarle otra mala pasada y hacer que la puerta se abriera con lentitud y apocamiento revelando a una figura pequeña que le miraba con ojos muy abiertos y muy quieta, como arrepintiéndose de su intromisión en el baño y con una mano pequeña y cuidada aún sobre el picaporte.

.- ¿Estás bien?

La disimulada preocupación impresa en la voz de Cuddy casi le hizo reírse de su ingenuidad a esas alturas de la vida, pero se contentó con incorporarse apoyado nuevamente en el bastón y dedicarle una media sonrisa chasqueando la lengua fingiendo reprobación.

.-Tisk, tisk. Niña traviesa, colándote en el lavabo de lo chicos. No tuviste suficiente con intentar que me echara atrás, que has venido para seguir con lo que empezamos, ¿eh?

La vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello y fruncir los labios con exasperación, pero lo cierto es que el recuerdo le hizo sonreírse con deleite. Si algo había cambiado y ella también lo sentía, no dudaba en que ambos disfrutarían a lo grande interpretando el papel de dos adolescentes intentando coquetear jugando al gato y al ratón el uno con el otro.

.-No intentes liarme, House, no he venido aquí para eso.

Alzó las cejas provocativamente.

.- ¿Ah, no? – se meció ligeramente apoyado en el bastón simulando reflexionar – Veamos, la todopoderosa e impecable Decana de Medicina Cuddy viene al baño de los chicos y no es para que le líe con pecaminosos recuerdos recientes… - abrió mucho los ojos – Esto promete, ¿acaso quieres repetirlos?

Mirada asesina desde los ojos grises de Cuddy, que resopló audiblemente y carraspeó intentando ignorar el comentario.

.-Respecto a lo de la fiesta de mañana…

.-Te recogeré en el despacho a las nueve. Ponte algo fresquito, que se te vea bien. – de nuevo mirada asesina. – Que se te vea el vestido, malpensada, para que lo luzcas. Yo llevaré mi bastón de gala, para no dejarte mal.

Ella no pudo reprimir un exasperado suspiro divertido frente al entusiasmo irónico de House. Sin embargo, el gesto se congeló en los labios cuando una nueva punzada de dolor la atravesó el costado. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes pero tropezó y cerró los ojos por instinto, viéndose en el suelo bajo el lavabo. Y sin embargo, nunca llegó a tocarlo. Un brazo rápido y fuerte se enroscó en su cintura cubriendo la zona dolorida como una manta cálida y sirviendo de balance y equilibrio. Con un jadeo más de sorpresa que de dolor, Lisa abrió los ojos atónita y se encontró frente a frente con House, que había sido más rápido y la sujetaba con su brazo libre y apoyándose como podía en el lavabo. Aquella imagen le suscitó el recuerdo del abrazo de aquel fatídico día en que Foreman se recuperaba, y por un momento no supo qué hacer, ignorando el dolor en el costado mitigado por el abrazo tenso y fuerte, hasta que vio la expresión tirante en la cara de House y se apartó violentamente dándole tiempo para respirar y con el ceño fruncido masajearse el muslo derecho.

.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con un gruñido, repitiendo la misma cuestión que Cuddy con la misma preocupación.

Ella se llevó las manos al abdomen y sólo entonces vio que su piel había palidecido

.-No es nada.

House dejó escapar una carcajada seca y sin humor mientras se enderezaba y analizaba con ojo crítico a Cuddy que, blanca como la leche, se apretaba el torso y alzaba una ceja ante el escáner al que la estaba sometiendo.

.- ¿Me doy la vuelta o ya has acabado tu revisión? – suspiro cansado. – Estoy bien.

.-Te lleva doliendo todo el día, ¿verdad? ¿No deberías revisártelo o algo así, o es alguna nueva práctica sadomasoquista? Yo me ofrecería voluntario como acompañante. – alzó las cejas provocativamente, enmascarando la creciente preocupación en el tono de su voz, pero su jefa frunció de nuevo los labios con acritud así que decidió dejar correr el tema e ir directamente al grano. – ¿Para qué has venido, Cuddy?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no imaginó que no tendría una contestación preparada. Aquello era una locura, además de una auténtica estupidez. No hacía ni diez minutos que la había dejado en su despacho totalmente confundida, acorralada y con la palabra en la boca. Porque sí, la había acorralado sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse; se había aproximado más de lo que permitían los límites de lo razonable y eso la había descolocado de tal manera que no había podido entablar alguna réplica ingeniosa con la que protegerse de las emociones que aquel acercamiento – que aunque sabía que no había tenido otro fin que el de intimidarla – le había provocado. Y parecía que sí iba a resultar tener el don masoquista que le atribuía con asombrosa jocosidad House si había ido allí para cobrarle la humillación y darle la oportunidad de restregárselo de nuevo por la cara, de pasarle por las narices el totalmente innecesario despliegue de debilidad. Bajó la cabeza ante la falta de palabras que explicaran que había sentido la necesidad de ir a buscarle para dejarle claro que aquello no había significado nada, que lo que le había dicho días antes acerca del vacío en su vida y del bebé no la habían afectado lo más mínimo. Patético.

.-Oh, ya veo. Se te comió la lengua el gato. – la miró fingiendo confusión. – Espera, ¿no se supone que _yo_ tendría que ser el gato?

Pasó por alto aquel comentario, el paso de los años le había enseñado que era mejor ignorar los comentarios corrosivos de House cuando surcaban demasiado cerca de la verdad que ella quería evitar, y respiró audiblemente.

.-No tenías razón.

Frunció el ceño ante aquel totalmente imprevisto comentario, y Cuddy tensó su gesto.

.-Respecto a lo del embarazo. – volvió a suspirar, pasando su mano sobre el borde del lavabo y evitando deliberadamente la mirada de House. – Cuando hace unos días viniste a la consulta me dijiste que me aferraba a este embarazo como a la única oportunidad para llenar mi vida… para ser feliz.

El ceño en su frente se hizo más profundo. Sí, se acordaba de aquella conversación. No se había arrepentido ni entonces ni ahora, porque era lo que había asumido acerca de todo aquel turbio del embarazo desde la no-cita con Wilson. Cierto que había deseado ser el donante durante un tiempo y se había molestado ligeramente al ver que su amigo había sido un mejor candidato antes que él a los ojos de Cuddy, pero la verdad es que no podía culparla; el oncólogo era honrado, amable, dulce, atractivo y además compartía religión con ella, aunque ninguno pareciera darle a eso demasiada importancia, uno por las aventuras extramatrimoniales por las que era conocido, y la otra porque deberían hacer eones desde que no acudía a la sinagoga, seguramente por el trabajo.   
No había creído o esperado que aquello la hubiera afectado hasta el punto de masticarlo en la cabeza durante toda la semana y acudir en su busca días después, cuando él casi se había olvidado del asunto por otras revelaciones más importantes – como sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, por citar un ejemplo cualquiera –, porque había encontrado por fin algo con que demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

.-Y no tenías razón, o al menos no de la forma que tu piensas. – se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. – Puede que sí…necesite algo a lo que dedicar mi vida, algo por lo que merezca la pena levantarme cada mañana con la cabeza bien alta en lugar de desear no despertarme ni un día más. Y sé que a tus ojos esta es la opción más cobarde y más fácil que podía haber escogido, después de todos los esfuerzos y penurias que he tenido que pasar para poder llegar adónde estoy. – una risa seca y carente de toda emoción alertó a House de que aquella no era una reacción normal en su jefa, pero ella seguía imparable e inamovible, como semanas atrás en su despacho. – Quiero decir, dirijo un Hospital, soy la presidenta del Consejo y una persona poderosa… Y, ¡mírame! Lamentándome porque no he alcanzado las metas propuestas de la juventud y he tenido que llegar al punto en que necesito recurrir a algo tan fácil como la inseminación artificial… Puede que no estés tan equivocado cuando me llamas amargada y adicta al trabajo y a la soledad… pero ahora tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz, y creía, oh, ilusa de mí, que quizá pudieras fingir o guardarte tus opiniones sarcásticas para quien quiera oírlas.

Así que era eso. House giró el bastón sobre el suelo, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar.

.-No te hubiera dicho eso si tú no me hubieras preguntado; querías saber mi opinión, me buscaste para que te ayudara, y yo te respondí lo que pensaba. Punto.

.- ¡Oh, cierto! Todos mienten, menos el honesto doctor House, por cuya boca sólo pueden salir verdades. – ironizó, tragándose el nudo asentado en su garganta y maldiciendo el exceso de hormonas en el cuerpo. – ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes dejar de hacer bromas con esto, House? ¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio? ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Esto me importa, House! ¡Me importa mucho! ¡Y todos aquí sabemos que lo único que te importa a ti es tú mismo, pero, por Dios, podrías fingir al menos que te alegras por mí, maldita sea! – la voz le temblaba y House estaba confuso. Aquella actitud en la impertérrita y ecuánime doctora Cuddy le descolocaba. – ¡Creí que todos estos días habían significado algo para ti! No sé, quizá me formé una opinión equivocada, quizá me confundieron tus intentos de paz al acceder a ayudarme y aquella bonita charla sobre elegir a alguien que me gustara… quizá tu alto al fuego, el abrazo, la invitación, sólo fueron pequeños errores que hubieras querido evitar. Pero, a pesar de todo… creía que no me había imaginado todas esas miradas y sonrisas…_eso_ de antes en el despacho, ¡pero es obvio que me equivocaba si ni siquiera puedes tragarte tus comentarios!

House sintió ganas de gritar y de sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón, quería decirla que no se lo había imaginado, que todas esas cosas habían existido de verdad. Que _eso_ había existido de verdad. Que no era una ilusión, y que por supuesto que todo aquello había significado mucho para él, mucho más de lo que ella en medio del mar de indignación en el que parecía navegar a la deriva podría imaginar nunca. Pero esa sensación de furia fue dejando paso a otra desconocida para él, y se dio cuenta de que no quería perderla y que para eso debería ser lo más sincero posible sin herirla más y sin traicionarse a sí mismo.

.-Esto sí que me importa, Cuddy. – respondió al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ella entendiera la delicada situación y con un aspavientos de manos ante su impotencia. – No te imaginaste nada de eso, créeme.

.-Sí, ya. – contestó Cuddy con acidez, bajando los hombros con gesto abatido. Toda la fuerza que la había sostenido durante su pequeño discurso pareció desinflarse como un globo, dejando paso a un vacío insalvable dentro de sí misma que la hacía sentirse tremendamente pequeña frente a su subordinado – No espero obras de caridad de tu parte.

.- ¡Por eso tienes que creerme! Oye, sabes que nunca te he dejado respirar y ni siquiera te obedezco la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso no deberías dudar de lo que te digo… Esto me importa. Por el amor de Dios, creí que lo había dejado claro; ayudarte con lo del bebé, invitarte a la fiesta, todos estos días… ¡son el tipo de cosas que _no_ hago! – tragó saliva y formó una pequeña sonrisa amarga – Y no te acostumbres a esto, pero supongo que ya habrás deducido que, luego, tú también me importas.

Un silencio denso siguió a aquellas palabras mientras Cuddy las asimilaba y mantenía cansada una ceja en alto como dudando en si creerlo o no. Casi desesperado para que ella lo entendiera sin tener que explicárselo más detalladamente, poniéndolos a ambos en una situación abochornante y totalmente innecesaria, House contestó con la única verdad que su honestidad y sus sentimientos por un lado, y su deseo de no tener que mostrarlos explícitamente al menos por el momento por el otro, le permitían.

.-Quiero ser el padre.

**&·&·&·&**

_No tengo prisa  
por oír un sí  
que diga ahora  
ya no nos separamos.  
No tengo prisa  
por verte aquí;  
Prefiero sólo pensar  
que algo ha nacido en mí_

**&·&·&·&**

_¡Volví! ¡Volví! ¡Volvííí! n.n ¡Sí! Después de dos semanas de exilio paradisíaco, ¡he regresado! xD Bien, antes que nada, gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras… y si hay algún lector también por ahí gracias a él también n.n Y seré breve; me conecto un momentín porque acabo de dejar las maletas en la cama y lo primero que he hecho ha sido conectarme y maravillarme por todos vuestros reviews y por las maravillosas actualizaciones de mis fics preferidos · pero he quedado en cinco minutos así que, siento mucho no poder responder personalmente a cada uno de vuestros fantásticos reviews que, como siempre, me alegran la vida porque sois fantásticos, y aunque ya sé que prometí la secuela de _Muérdago_, digamos que la musa que me inspiró para ese fic también tomó sus vacaciones U.U en cualquier caso, lo intentaré cuanto antes posible… Para compensaros de algún modo, las vacaciones me dieron para escribir otro pequeño oneshot de carácter similar – _Huddy_, relación entre la tensión sexual y el constante enfrentamiento que resulta cómico y entrañable al mismo tiempo n.n – pero a la vez totalmente distinto… me explico bien, ¿verdad? xD Creo que el título ya dice bastante, _Técnicas de persuasión_, y la subiré seguramente mañana tempranito n.n_

_Por otra parte, también prometí el final de _Euphoria_… que terminaba en teoría en el cap 5 xD pero vi que el 4 me quedaba demasiado largo, así que lo corté en dos, es decir, que el final sería el 6, que ya está escrito y listo para subir n.n aunque, debo advertiros… la idea original del fic surgió después de ver Euforia II, y tenía como fin devolver de alguna forma todo el dolor que provocó a Foreman y a House Cuddy, y a la vez, demostrarle a House que quizá no era eso lo que quería ver, que no la quería ver pasar por lo mismo, así que el final es lacrimógeno… Snif T.T En fin, no voy a adelantar más acontecimientos porque no quiero ahogar ninguna sorpresa… sólo deciros que el próximo cap es mi favorito… menos el final T.T_

_Subiré los capítulos a medida que vaya recibiendo reviews… y mirad que convencí a mis papás para que volviéramos antes y pasáramos la semana que nos queda para finales de agosto principios de septiembre, ¿eh? Así que me gustaría ver que no me habéis olvidado después de estos quince días n.n''  
Bueno, también por cierto concierto de ECDL al que asistí anoche y que es el responsable de que en este cap aparezcan dos fragmentos de dos grandes canciones suyas (Dentro de mí) (Ekix) n.n _

_Ojo al Dato… en los capítulos que faltan aparecerán también fragmentos de canciones al principio y al final (y, sí, seguramente casi todas sean de ECDL xD) y atentos porque son como pequeños resúmenes de lo que va sucediendo, y un pequeño adelanto del siguiente… ¿Estúpido? Bueno, me gusta n.n_

_¡Besitos!_

6


	5. Serán

**Disclaimer**_ No soy David Shore para poder reclamar ni siquiera un trocito de _House, M.D._ como mío… y no sabéis como pesa eso cuando me entran ganas de ver a House y Cuddy juntos de una vez por todas. T.T ;)_

_**Gaia**-**drea**: ¡Hola linda! Antes de nada, que sepas que es tu culpa que lo haya subido antes de tiempo, porque tenía planeado esperar un poco más xD Pero te debo mucho apoyo así que eso, ¡tu culpa! ;) Me encanta que hayas captado lo del lado algo cruel de mi niño Wilson n.n, y contestando a tu pregunta sobre los pinchazos de Cuddy… Dale, es triste admitirlo, pero ya advertí del final lacrimógeno U.U Y sí, ella es judía como James, aunque yo siempre dije que me pegaba más atea xD. De nuevo gracias por todo linda, y sigo esperando más fic tuyos, mira que hasta he leído docenas de veces tus House/Cameron porque me encantó tu _LAYSO_ (suspiro meloso) y no me decepcionaron en absoluto n.n ¡Ciao, besitos!_

_**Ninfa**: ¿Estás desaparecida? Jus, yo quiero la continuación de _Hurt_ ¬¬ xD Es broma linda, supongo que te habrás ido de vacaciones y si es así espero que las estés disfrutando n.n Así que para cuando vuelvas ya tendrás aquí estos dos cap que espero que te sigan gustando y en vez de la secuela de _Muérdago_ otro fic cortito hasta que se me encienda una lucecita n.n Como siempre gracias por todos tus reviews y tu fic cof cof postea cof cof xD, ¡besitos!_

_**Shair**: ¡Gracias por tu review en _Técnicas_, me ilusionó n.n! La frase la dijo Cuddy y sé que no era muy relevante pero dio pie a una pequeña idea "Si se te saltan los puntos, te esposaré a la cama" xD Sep… lo sé, muy malpensada ;) Wilson es un personaje adorable que no puede caer mal a nadie, y menos a mí que le adoro como el 99 de la audiencia femenina de House, M.D. xD Respecto a lo de este cap… Dale, no es que sea demasiado, sólo una ínfima parte del resto, al final, pero que bueno… creo que cuando el cap 6 me querrás matar n.n'' Muchísimas gracias linda, ¡besitos!_

_**Pide**.**rulz**: ¡Vaya, me sacaste los colores! n/n Por cierto que leí tu fic, muy tierno aunque me cuesta imaginar a House así, tan lindo ;P Aquí está la continuación, espero que te sigan gustando, ¡nos leemos, besitos!_

_**GalaMD**: Siento mucho haberte hecho romper tu norma, pero si ha servido para conocer tu opinión… Bueno, no puedo decir que lo sienta realmente xD Otra que me ha sacado los colores ;P ¡no merezco tantas alabanzas! Muchísimas gracias linda por todas esas líneas que me han hecho tantísima ilusión, y que te haya emocionado aquel primer cap, me emocionó a mí n.n Lisa Cuddy simplemente me parece un personaje fascinante; profesional, fría y precisa, que en apariencia tiene absolutamente toda su vida bajo control, pero que cuando ves a través de esa existencia en apariencia perfecta descubres una persona tan vulnerable y frágil como cualquier otra, incluso más, con tantos remordimientos y culpabilidad que me enternecieron, sobretodo después de Euforia. Y es que me parece adorable, en un sentido algo retorcido pero tan tierna, n.n Que te lo pases genial en vacaciones y cuando vuelvas espero que sigamos leyéndonos ¡Besitos!_

**Notas**_: Una pequeña sugerencia, y dejo de daros el coñazo xD Escribí la segunda parte del cap, a partir de cuando House se sienta al piano con Cuddy, escuchando la canción _Será_, de El Canto Del Loco. Si alguien tiene la posibilidad, le pediría que lo leyera escuchando esa maravillosa canción n.n No se arrepentirá de la música, e intentará suavizar el final…_

**Serán  
(…trozos de vidas, trozos de recuerdos, de una inocencia perdida en la mordedura del tiempo)**

_We might kiss when we are alone  
when nobody's watching.  
We might take it home (…)_

_  
We might make love in some secret place.  
The look on your face…  
is delicate._

**&·&·&·&**

Se encontraron de nuevo en el aparcamiento; Wilson estaba sacando las llaves de su coche cuando oyó el familiar sonido del bastón de House acercarse sin tomarse demasiada prisa, y suspiró; tendría que esperar a que llegara y él _sí_ tenía prisa.  
Finalmente, el jefe de diagnóstico llegó a su altura y sin una palabra miró con burlona expresión el _nuevo_ coche de su amigo, alzando las cejas irónicamente.

.-Vaya, se ve que el reparto de bienes fue muy bien.

Wilson le ignoró, pero lo cierto es que sentía una punzadita en el pecho cada vez que miraba el viejo y destartalado coche que había tenido que comprar, el único que podía pagar después de que Julie le quitara todo lo que había podido hasta que al juez le dio verdadera pena del amable doctor.

.-Deja tus gracias por hoy, House. No olvides que si no fuera por mí te hubieras despertado esta mañana en tu despacho. – imploró Wilson, abriendo la puerta delantera. – ¿Qué tal con Cuddy?

House hizo una mueca, ignorando aquella todavía demasiado desconocida sensación en la boca del estómago ante la simple mención de su jefa.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La ha pasado algo?

Wilson le miró con curiosidad por la extraña reacción de su amigo.

.-Bueno, sé que te llamó al mediodía para hablar contigo, pero desde entonces nadie te ha vuelto a ver el pelo, ni yo, ni tu equipo… Por no hablar de que Cuddy faltó hoy al ensayo general de los discursos de mañana, y ambos sabemos que eso, definitivamente, no es _normal_… - vaciló unos segundos. – Todo fue… bien, ¿verdad? No os tirasteis nada a la cabeza, los dos estáis sanos y salvos.

Pareció que House se relajaba y esbozó una sonrisilla interesante. Cojeando, fue hacia su moto sin contestar a su amigo, que rodó los ojos resignado y le siguió cerrando la puerta del coche.

.-No te hagas el interesante, House, ¿qué pasó?

Pero la sonrisa no se iba de los labios del médico, quien por un momento evocó las últimas horas. Él y Cuddy en los baños de hombres. La expresión de Lisa era tan graciosa cuando le contestó algo tan inesperado que, a la vez, era la única respuesta posible a su réplica. Y no se arrepentía. House se sentía ligeramente extraño mientras se sentaba en la moto. No se arrepentía en absoluto, aunque sólo fuera por haber dejado totalmente descolocada a su jefa. No, se dijo, apartando su infantil actitud, no era sólo por eso. Se había alegrado de ver feliz a su eterna rival. Se había alegrado realmente. Y, analizando de nuevo en su memoria la reacción de Cuddy aquellos primeros segundos tensos que siguieron a su totalmente inesperado deseo, con la fría calma de ver el pasado con más lógica, House se jugaría su pierna sana que también ella había sentido como él. Vulnerable y desnuda frente a su Némesis, y, aún así… con la seguridad de que estaría ahí para ella, aunque la machacara, criticara y humillara… en un retorcido sentido pero absolutamente fiel… estaría a su lado a pesar de todo.

Por eso ninguno había aparecido durante toda la tarde, porque estaban ocupados con el tratamiento, que se había llevado a cabo en unas horas por orden de la propia Cuddy, quien parecía temerosa de que su médico o ella misma se echaran para atrás en el último momento, aunque – nunca lo reconocería – House ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de retractarse.

Pero la pregunta de Wilson le había descolocado y, por un momento House había creído que después había ocurrido algo más y – nunca lo admitiría en voz alta – aquel día había cambiado tantas cosas que llegó a temer que la hubiera ocurrido algo – los incómodos pinchazos la habían estado molestando toda la tarde hasta tal punto que él la había echo un análisis a sus espaldas después de tratarla, y esperaba los resultados para el día siguiente – descartándolo al momento y riéndose de su propia estupidez. Junto a él, fue vagamente consciente de que Wilson seguía dando el coñazo, y decidió responderle antes de que se acoplara al asiento trasero y le siguiera con la matraca hasta casa. En ocasiones, su amigo podía ser demasiado insistente para su propio bien, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera.

.-Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Wilson enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Crees que tengo especiales deseos en saber todos los detalles?

House no pudo reprimir una risita; en cuanto se lo dijera, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que _sí_ querría saber todos los detalles. Por si acaso, arrancó el motor y se puso el casco.

.-Está bien, pero no te hagas pipí de la emoción; tú no pasaste el casting en la no-cita; yo, sí. – la boca de Wilson cayó hasta el suelo. – Parece que encuentra más sexy a los lisiados que a los dulces, Jamie; será que le da más morbo.

Las ruedas de su moto mordieron el asfalto antes de que le diera tiempo a replicar, alejándose del hospital y del oncólogo aún perplejo y sin saber qué decir.

**&·&·&·&**

El despertador bañado en bronce de la mesita de noche sonó con una irritante melodía, y Lisa Cuddy reprimió un gemido de frustración mientras apagaba el dichoso aparatito, refrenando el impulso de estamparlo contra el suelo de madera cubierto con una alfombra de época. Lo cierto es que llevaba ya un rato semidespierta, pero el comprobar de una manera tan desagradable que era hora de levantarse y afrontar un día más, igual que el anterior y del que vendría, era como para deprimir a cualquiera. Como un jarro de agua helada, se dio cuenta de que no sería un día más en su eterna vida cuando los recuerdos acudieron en tropel a su memoria. Sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente se llevó al vientre aún plano. No había sido un sueño, House había dicho… había admitido que quería ser el padre. Lisa sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, maldiciendo el exceso de hormonas en el cuerpo cuando se levantó y descalza se dirigió a la ducha. Había dicho que sí quería ser el padre… y lo que es más, lo había dicho con sincera claridad, sin ironías ni como haciendo un favor. Había dicho _sí_, simplemente. Completamente.

Y había sido el futuro padre de su hijo quien se había encargado de todo con el más profesional de los cuidados, en la intimidad del laboratorio restringido y en la más absoluta discreción. Apenas habían intercambiado palabra mientras apretaba la aguja contra su piel, ni siquiera cuando a ella se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas rebeldes que House, en un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, fingió no haber visto. No habían tenido la necesidad de explicarse, porque ninguno sabría cómo hacerlo y era todo mucho más fácil si simplemente asumían que el otro no preguntaría, refugiarse en el silencio compartido confiando en que ambos se sentían igual a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias… de la insospechada situación.

De pronto, ahogó un gemido; la tarde anterior tendría que haber ido al ensayo general de los discursos de jefes de planta y benefactores, y se le había olvidado completamente después de la sesión en el laboratorio; durante unos interminables segundos, se imaginó las risas burlonas de los miembros del consejo al ver que los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía altiva y orgullosa por la puerta, y reprimió un pequeño suspiro de frustración; eran justo cosas como aquella y como el rumor de su _aventura_ con House semanas atrás en su propio despacho las que provocaban rumores que la perseguían por los pasillos hasta que ella lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se atreviera a cruzarse en su pasillo. Y luego la llamaban la Mujer de Hielo. Ja, qué simpáticos, y qué hipócritas. Y eran esos mismos que la criticaban y envidiaban los que ella daba de comer con bonitos sueldos.

El agua fría resbalaba por su cuerpo. Nunca había soportado el agua caliente, aunque en invierno no tenía más remedio que ducharse a una temperatura razonable, pero en cuanto abril dejaba entrever la primavera escapaba de la lluvia caliente. Sospechaba que se debía a su excepcionalmente sensible piel, y por ironías del destino, había escogido ser Decana de una profesión en la que la piel a menudo tenía que exponerse a fármacos ácidos que la volvían áspera. Por eso había hecho todo lo posible para pasar a la administración, aunque extrañaba de vez en cuando dirigir un departamento y cuidar con sus propias manos a los pacientes.  
Sin embargo, ahora ella no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente bien consigo misma. Era algo que no recordaba haber experimentado desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi no lo reconocía, la última sensación parecida cuando a los 32 años se convirtió en la Decana más joven en la historia de Nueva Jersey al ser nombrada directora del Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, cuando aún se sentía pletórica de energías y con fuerzas suficientes como para ser alguien que había pasado por el mundo y dejado su huella tras de sí. Cuando todavía era joven y la ilusión era tan grande que había creído que lograría todo lo que se propusiera… El tiempo, las lenguas ácidas, la culpabilidad e impotencia y los golpes crueles para los que nadie la había preparado habían ido minando sus fuerzas una a una, demasiado rápido, frente a sus ojos impotentes, de una manera que casi había constituido una tortura y que la había llevado al sopor rutinario de ser alguien que, aunque poderosa, no era feliz…y había llegado a pensar, a asumir incluso, que nunca lo sería, amargada y hundida para siempre en un mar que, al descubrir tiempo atrás que lo que sentía por su médico más indomable no era mero respeto y afecto profesional, sólo se había vuelto más denso y oscuro.

Pero ahora se le ofrecía la oportunidad de redimir todos los errores y de alcanzar algo parecido a la felicidad, y casi no podía creer su suerte cuando había descubierto un pequeño agujero por el que entraba una luz que prometía protegerla de todo aquello que la iba matando día a día. Se envolvió en una toalla, con el pelo chorreando agua por su espalda y acercándose sin calzarse las zapatillas hasta el vestidor, suavemente iluminado por la luz matinal, la misma que la había salvado de la tormenta angustiosa que se había convertido en su vida.

Extendió frente a ella el vestido que se había comprado para la fiesta, acariciándolo con sus dedos. Ligero, fresco, elegante. De pronto sintió impulsos de reír, comprendiendo en un segundo todo lo que el día anterior había significado, pero se contuvo cuando una punzadita de dolor en el costado la alertó. Ignorándola, se contentó con esbozar una sonrisa sincera como pocas. Iba a ser madre… y House iba a ser el padre. Su hijo había sido concebido en la fría profesionalidad de un laboratorio, pero con el tiempo, Cuddy esperaba poder decirle que a pesar de todo, sus papás se querían.

Apartó la sofisticada prenda con cuidado, poniéndose en su lugar sobre la piel aún levemente húmeda una blusa rosada y unos vaqueros, y sonriendo a pesar de sí misma. Aún faltarían un par de días para comprobar de forma fiable si el tratamiento había sido eficaz y estaba embarazada, porque no se fiaba demasiado de los análisis, y hasta entonces seguiría con el trébol rojo, pero Cuddy deseaba de todo corazón que no tuviera que esperar más. A pesar de todos sus errores, de las opciones que debía haber tomado y dejó correr… no dejaría escapar la última oportunidad de ser feliz. Y si para eso tenía que admitir que sentía… bien, algo parecido a un enamoramiento, por House… su eterna muralla de hielo podría soportarlo.

**&·&·&·&**

Chase estaba nervioso. Se había vestido a conciencia para aquella noche, procurando evitar como si de la peste se trataran las corbatas llamativas que Foreman solía criticar con burla infantil, así que, tras revisar su armario y comprobar que probablemente ninguna se adaptaba al exigente gusto del otro, optó por no ponerse ninguna. Y había acertado, si asumía que había interpretado correctamente la sonrisa disimulada de Foreman al verle y darle un rápido beso que le dejó medio tonto. Y por ahora, todo marchaba bien. Debía admitir que Cuddy se había superado a sí misma aún disponiendo de tan poco tiempo para organizar la fiesta benéfica, pero lo cierto es que parecía aún mejor que la anterior.  
Empotrado en la barra libre, esperando a Foreman que había ido a _desplumar_ en la mesa de póker a todo aquel pobre mortal que osara enfrentarle, mecía perezosamente una copa de ginebra en una mano cuando la puerta se abrió como tantas otras veces dejando paso a alguna pareja rezagada. Se atragantó con la bebida cuando vio de quiénes se trataban.

El doctor House, elegante como nunca lo había visto, con camisa azul cielo y corbata metálica a juego con los pantalones oscuros y el bastón de madera negra, se inclinaba sonriente y susurraba algo al oído de la – Chase parpadeó con fuerza para verificarlo – fría doctora Cuddy, quien enarcaba una ceja ante el comentario y se cruzaba de brazos elegantemente por encima del pecho sin poder evitar una exasperada sonrisa, en lugar de responderle mordaz como de costumbre. Chase se sobrecogió al verlos entrar juntos; era sorprendente el efecto que causaban a su paso, pero lo cierto es que las dos figuras más importantes del hospital despertaban un respeto y poder que nunca hubiera imaginado. Parecían complementarse perfectamente, a pesar de no ir agarrados del brazo ni de las manos, tan sólo unidos por la mínima distancia entre ellos. El propio ambiente parecía empujarlos el uno contra el otro cada vez más, y en ese momento Chase se preguntó como no había visto antes así de claro que, ahora que los veía en actitud distinta a sus acostumbradas peleas para variar, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y el aire a su alrededor parecía vibrar en anticipación allí por donde ellos pasaban, el magnetismo imposible de ignorar, acompañando cada paso imponente y poderoso de la pareja, ajena a las reacciones que provocaban. Incluso la misma situación parecía querer unirlos, y ellos… no oponían resistencia.

.-Me hubieras dicho que era una fiesta temática, para poder acompañarte disfrazado de Hércules, mujer. – le estaba diciendo House con la voz ronca de franca admiración. Cuando la había recogido en el despacho apenas había sido consciente de que se había olvidado de retener aire en los pulmones al verla, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir con su actitud burlona, porque estaba tomando un cariz más elevado que le gustaba demasiado como para dejarlo correr.

Ella frunció los labios en una sonrisa con una ceja alzada ante la provocación. Había esperado algún comentario por el estilo acerca de su vestido crema; era sencillo pero elegante, ceñido en la cintura y en el escote en pico que se abrochaba al cuello con cintas de crujiente seda dejando la espalda al aire, y caía en pliegues lacios y vaporosos hasta el suelo; adornado con un pañuelo de seda rosada enredado en los brazos, y con una cinta del mismo color en los rizos sueltos, recordaba a las antiguas patricias romanas. Fingió estremecerse con una sonrisa de provocación.

.-Uy… verte a ti en falda de gladiador no debe tener precio, House… - replicó ella sin poder evitar una risa ante la imagen, con voz exageradamente sedosa y bajando las pestañas con incitación.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar, se dio la vuelta sin dejar de sonreírle y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde Foreman jugaba al póker con un residente que, por la expresión de su cara, acababa de perder el sueldo de aquel mes. House esbozó una media sonrisa y la siguió, pensando que ya tendría tiempo aquella noche para devolverla el golpe.

Pero lo cierto es que la gente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; y es que con un atrevimiento que sin duda en cualquier otra ocasión Cuddy le hubiera censurado y castigado con horas de clínica extra, House no dudaba en pasar disimuladamente el brazo por sus hombros desnudos, como marcando un territorio y dejando bien clarito que aquella noche, la mujer a la que siempre humillaba y provocaba no le castigaría por su actitud y no prestaría atención a cualquier otro.

Tampoco habían faltado los intercambios de miradas cómplices bajo el techo adornado, ni las sonrisas furtivas perdidas entre los juegos de cartas o en alguna esquina de la boca mientras se apoyaban en la barra libre y se sentían libres por primera vez en su vida, demasiado ocupados en sí mismos como para atender a los murmullos que crecían a su alrededor.

.-Buena fiesta, ¿eh?

House rodó los ojos con resignación y se giró en la banqueta del piano improvisado para enfrentarse a Wilson que, elegante y de mirada dulce como siempre le observaba con una sonrisilla de suficiencia en los labios, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Cuddy se diera prisa por contestar a la llamada urgente que la mantenía ocupada y lejos de él.

.-Felicidades, Jimmy-boy, has superado tu meta de contención de sermones. Pero sólo por curiosidad, ¿no podías haber aguantado hasta mañana?

Wilson se inclinó hacia delante con una tímida sonrisa, mientras el jefe de diagnóstico pasaba distraídamente los dedos por las teclas.

.-Según como va la noche, no creo que ni tú ni cierta Mujer de Hielo hubierais aparecido mañana por la mañana.

Con un gruñido, House abrió mucho los ojos.

.-Ya. Por eso.

.-Me has estado evitando todo el día, y sabías que no lo conseguirías… no después de lo que me dijiste anoche. Deberías haber supuesto, oh todopoderoso e infame doctor House, que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados después de haberme dicho que en menos de veinticuatro horas Cuddy y tú habíais pasado de tiraros los pisapapeles a la cabeza a ser los futuros padres de un adorable retoño…

House arrugó el gesto ante el discursito del oncólogo, pulsando unas teclas al azar.

.- ¿Y no podías haber interrogado a la futura mamá, o es que tenías que venir precisamente a mí en busca de pacientes respuestas a cuestiones que tanto tú como yo sabemos que no te voy a dar?

Wilson se encogió de hombros, obviamente divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

.-Cuando intenté acorralarla me echó de su despacho con la excusa de estar ocupada con la fiesta… y francamente, el que sea mi jefa me impone más respeto que tú, House. – ignorando las protestas infantiles de House que se quejaba de su cobardía, mudó su expresión por una más seria. – Hablando en serio, House… Sé que no quieres perderla, pero todo está pasando tan deprisa… hace un mes no dejabais escapar la ocasión de probar quién era el más fuerte y hoy puede que te hayas convertido en el futuro padre de su hijo… Yo soy el primero que quiere veros felices, créeme, pero… Date un tiempo para aceptar lo que sientes, y no la cages ahora.

Su amigo rodó los ojos con impaciencia, deteniendo su improvisada melodía. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué sentía él? ¿Cómo podía imaginar Wilson que estaba volviendo a experimentar sensaciones que creía olvidadas, cuando el otro cambiaba de querida como de ropa interior? No podía esperar más tiempo; ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya había esperado seis años! Y le importaba tres pelotas lo que el maldito libro de _Mil Consejos Para El Amor_ impusiera de tiempo mínimo para lanzarse o lo que el Don Juan jefe de Oncología le dijera, cuando había sido él mismo quién le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

.- ¡No! ¡Ya me he dado todo el tiempo posible! ¡De hecho, creo que he agotado todo el tiempo de espera para las futuras diez generaciones! Así que me da igual lo que me digas ahora, porque lo que importa es lo que me dijiste sobre no querer perderla, y ¿sabes qué? Que nunca te había dado la razón tan rotundamente. – el veneno salió por su cuenta de la boca antes de que House captara el tono en el que lo había dicho, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Wilson tenía la expresión rota y él gruñó y siguió aporreando el piano con quizá más fuerza de la necesaria.

Como aquella vez mientras Foreman languidecía de Euforia y él estaba vigilando el sótano en busca del cuerpo de Joe, Wilson enmudeció de golpe y con la mirada herida. En aquella ocasión, House le había hecho más daño de lo que pensaba cuando le espetó que le estaba molestando _como siempre_, y sin embargo ahora el oncólogo se mantuvo firme en su sitio. No se dejaría amedrentar, porque no era sólo House quién dependía de que aquella noche todo saliera bien.

.-Escucha, yo… sólo te pido que no te precipites. Ambos merecéis esta oportunidad. Los dos.

En ese momento, Cuddy llegó hasta ellos con un teléfono móvil en la mano y gesto cansado, sorprendida de ver a Wilson en el piano junto a un House con la mirada perdida en el teclado. El oncólogo le dedicó una sonrisa, apenas deteniendo la mirada en el vientre de su jefa con un extraño parpadeo, y se puso en pie dispuesto a irse. House le detuvo en el último momento, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Era una sensación desconocida que sin embargo en las últimas semanas le había molestado más de lo que hubiera querido, así que sólo pudo aspirar aire y decir:

.-Gracias.

Captando la disculpa implícita en el tono condescendiente del médico, James sonrió con algo de timidez, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó dejando a los dos médicos solos. Con una ligera sonrisa, House le indicó a Lisa que tomara asiento junto a él, ignorando su mirada interrogante.

.- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente? – le preguntó mientras sus dedos casi volaban sobre las teclas y comenzaban a tocar casi inconscientemente la célebre "Para Elisa" del maestro Beethoven. A su lado, ella sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, creyendo que de pronto habían retrocedido en el tiempo y volvían a estar en la anterior fiesta. Un poco más, y estaba sentada entre Wilson y Stacy en una de las reuniones a las que de cuando en cuando acudía a casa del médico. Y, en el principio de todo… en una habitación en penumbra que creía casi olvidada, con la inocencia de los diecinueve años, vestida solamente con una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, sentada en una cama que no era la de su residencia y viendo a su joven amante dirigirle miradas indescifrables entre las sombras de la madrugada mientras la dedicaba aquella misma melodía en su piano portátil. Obligándose a salir del sopor de los recuerdos, miró de reojo a House, y su sonrisa se acentuó ocultando un sonrojo. Prefería infinitamente la situación actual, aunque aquel recuerdo que olía a verano, a sueños y al ardor eterno del desierto cuya energía parecía fluir por las venas de ambos amantes siempre ocuparía un lugar muy especial en su memoria. El médico observó divertido las distintas fases que atravesaba el rostro de su jefa y continuó con su interpretación excepcional.

.- "Para Lisa". – en venganza por su anterior comentario sobre él en faldas de gladiador, murmuró en su oído con una sonrisa maliciosa la frase que sabía que despertaría recuerdos de noches universitarias… las calles mojadas y los amaneceres infinitos que compartieron con tanta fogosidad y pasión como breves fueron sus tormentosos encuentros, que ambos habían decidido acallar y esconder del mundo en un pacto silencioso. Ella le miró fulminante por debajo de las pestañas, pero en su boca luchaba por formarse una sonrisa. House apartó la vista con burla extrañamente inofensiva y ejecutó la pieza. El pequeño círculo que se había formado a su alrededor se fue extinguiendo con comentarios curiosos ante la extraña imagen que sus ojos habían visto y a regañadientes admiración ante el músico, y él sonrió con suficiencia.

.-Soy un genio.

Cuddy se contuvo a tiempo de golpearle en el hombro por su narcisismo. Con un pequeño lamento, bajó las manos lo justo para apretarse el costado sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta. Ahora no, pensó desesperada. Repentinamente, se puso en pie disimulando una mueca de dolor.

.- ¿Salimos a tomar el aire?

Él la miró con curiosidad, pero parpadeó ocultando la sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Allison Cameron llegó a donde se encontraba su jefe con un sobre cerrado en la mano y se detuvo con un extraño gesto en el rostro al ver a los dos doctores juntos y el poderoso efecto que causaban, como una sensación de _déjà vu_.  
Sobreponiéndose, extendió la pequeña carpeta a House apartando la mirada.

.-Los resultados de las pruebas que solicitaste ayer, House. – hizo un mohín de resignación – Me dijeron que me habías dicho que _yo_ te los entregara… Primera noticia.

Él los agarró con algo de brusquedad, ignorando el obvio tono cansado en la voz de su empleada y esquivando la mirada de su jefa, que frunció el ceño entre el dolor y la curiosidad.

.- ¿De quiénes son?

.- ¿Esto? – eludió House, quitando importancia con un aspaviento. – De un paciente que vino ayer a la consulta, nada importante.

Cuddy acentuó aún más su ceño, no pasando por alto que el día anterior había estado toda la jornada con ella en el laboratorio y por tanto era imposible que hubiera atendido a nadie más, pero decidió que aquello no era tan importante ya que la necesidad de aire fresco estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

.-Lo que tú digas. Yo voy a la terraza. Cuando termines ese asunto tan poco importante ya sabes dónde buscarme… - era consciente del duro tono de voz con el que lo había dicho, pero en realidad que tenía que escapar del sopor de aquel ambiente y de las miradas insistentes que la doctora Cameron mantenía clavadas en su nuca, sin reparar en el gesto indescifrable que atravesó el rostro sin afeitar de House al verla marchar airadamente de allí.

A pesar del agobiante calor de aquella noche, a pesar de que las nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre la terraza del Princeton-Plainsboro anunciando una tormenta de verano, a pesar de que la luna creciente se erguía orgullosa muy cerca del suelo ese día y de la brisa cálida que barría la superficie…Cuddy sentía un extraño frío muy dentro de ella – en total contraste con el fuego que la consumía el estómago – que quizá tuviera que ver con la soledad que de repente le apretaba el corazón como una garra de hierro. Contuvo un escalofrío, envolviéndose en el pañuelo de seda que apenas la protegía del viento tibio. Había sido una estúpida estropeando aquella noche porque no había podido contener su lengua y había tenido que dejar que su mordacidad hablara por ella porque estaba resentida de que House no le hubiera contado la verdad sobre aquellos análisis. Bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre, apoyada en el muro. Había sido algo infantil y totalmente impropio de su ecuánime carácter.

Y ahora probablemente House estaría en su moto camino a su casa y recriminándose a sí mismo por haber perdido el tiempo con alguien que, obviamente, no estaba dispuesta a morderse la lengua y confiar en él. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Estúpida.

.-Lisa…

Ella no se giró, y sólo mostró alguna reacción cuando Wilson se inclinó en la barandilla junto a Cuddy. Una sonrisa tensa, forzada, a las que se había acostumbrado tanto a lo largo del tiempo que ya las consideraba parte de ella, recibió al oncólogo.

Y por unos momentos nadie dice nada, porque todo es demasiado surrealista y el silencio es el más seguro de los refugios para ambos, y Lisa lo agradece pero durante un instante de lucidez, añora el sonido de una voz preocupada y templada, cálida y suave que se dirija a ella no porque sea la jefa, sino porque la aprecia de verdad.

.-Lo siento.

Ella sonríe mecánicamente de nuevo, un gesto amargo que le duele en el alma casi tanto como le duele el abdomen, apenas calmado por la imperceptible caricia de Wilson y de la copa de crema de limoncello italiano que le pone entre las manos y que ella lleva a los labios hasta que el líquido denso baja quemando por la garganta apenas lo suficiente como para aclararle la voz y el dolor físico.

.-No ha sido culpa suya, si eso es lo que piensas…

No fue culpa de House, que se había mostrado excepcionalmente… caballeroso aquella noche, que había sabido limitar sus comentarios a provocaciones para las que sabía que ella tendría respuesta. No había sido culpa de Greg, que por primera vez en años la había tratado como a una verdadera amiga, como algo más de hecho, haciéndola sentirse bien consigo misma. No había sido culpa del misántropo doctor, que había hecho sin duda un esfuerzo descomunal para no jugársela en aquella fiesta porque sabía que era importante para ella.  
Seguramente, Wilson sabía que no podía imaginar como se sentía, pero de todas formas también le agradece enormemente por su bondad y por su figura de apoyo junto a ella, escuchándola sin mediar palabra porque intuye que es mejor dejarla hablar, mientras sigue bebiendo la crema de sabor a limón, que arde en su garganta con la extraña dulzura y fogosidad serena de Italia, proporcionándola la fuerza para seguir hablando sin que su voz se transforme en un llanto desesperado y humillante.

.-Por extraño que pueda parecer, él se ha comportado esta noche… Fui yo la que no supo encajar el cambio.

Fue ella la que había creído que aquella noche podría sonreír y callar sin hacer nada más, la que había albergado la ilusa esperanza de que pudiera ser el fin de su era oscura y el principio de una nueva, desembarazada del sopor de la rutina. Fue ella la que casi había conseguido rozar con los dedos aquella felicidad tantas veces llorada y ansiada, y la que con una frase, con una mirada, con un tono venenoso, había destrozado en menos de un minuto aquella velada perfecta que tanto tendría que haber significado, por una tontería. Apretó la delicada copa tanto que creyó que se astillaría entre sus manos pequeñas.

.-Así que no me defiendas, James… Porque ha sido culpa mía.

.-Menos mal que siempre estará Pepito Wilson para asegurarte de que el Malvado House se lo merecía…

Cuddy y Wilson se giraron cuando el propio House entró en la terraza con el bastón en una mano y los análisis en la otra. Wilson miró a ambos como en un partido de tenis y finalmente bajó la vista y salió por la puerta acristalada entreabierta por la que se colaban los sonidos y el ambiente festivo del otro lado. House sostuvo la puerta y la cerró con suavidad cuando su amigo pasó junto a él con un gesto indescifrable antes de perderse entre los invitados. Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él mantenía sus ojos azules clavados en Cuddy, como si pudiera ver a través de su muralla; a ella aún le temblaba la barbilla y la crema de limoncello amenazaba por derramarse de la copa.

.-Deberías darme esa copa, Lisa. – la voz era extraña, fue lo primero que a la mente de la Decana le desconcertó, incluso aún más que el que pronunciara su nombre con delicadeza, como probando su sabor en el paladar. Parecía… distante. Y cercana a la vez. Como conteniéndose y aún así, muriéndose por revelarle su secreto. Ella parpadeó confundida, con el mismo extraño nudo en la garganta que la había ahogado aquel día, semanas atrás, cuando House fue en su despacho a recriminarla el haber alargado el sufrimiento de Foreman. Le quemaba el costado con fuerza, le quemaba el limoncello en la garganta y le quemaban las lágrimas al otro lado de los ojos, pero a pesar de todo se refugió como siempre – estúpida, estúpida – en su lado de la muralla de hielo que interponía entre ella y el mundo – la misma que le reprochaba después a House – desde donde podía observar la escena sin que ningún picor la ardiera sobre la piel.

.-Antes no quise ser tan brusca. Sé que no fue ni la mejor actitud, ni la mejor reacción a una estupidez…

.-Dame la copa, Lisa. Cuando se está en tus circunstancias, no se debe tomar alcohol. – aquella voz de nuevo, calmada, pausada, serena y ausente, impropia de él. El nudo en la garganta la quemaba incluso más que la crema italiana, y su obstinada parte racional seguía pretendiendo tomar control de la situación.

.- Qué… qué circunstancias. Hasta que no sepamos los resultados, el posible feto no estaría en riesgo…

.-No. Ya no. – le cortó él, con su extraño tono de voz y media sonrisa luchando por dejarse ver sin miedos, alzando los análisis para que no la pasaran desapercibidos como a una niña de parvulario. – Tú eras mi paciente.

Desde afuera, parecía que nada había cambiado. Cuddy luchaba por ignorar el significado de aquella simple frase, empujando todo razonamiento porque no quería decepciones.

.-Los análisis pueden equivocarse, House.

.-Los revisé dos veces. – la sonrisa seguía ahí, tan desconocida como la voz, y ella se sentía torpe, lenta, como en un sueño. – Por la dirección del Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, la doctora Lisa Cuddy nos dirá qué significa la bipartición de células tras un tratamiento de fecundación in-Vitro.

Lisa tardó unos segundos en procesar y asimilar las simples palabras en su mente, aún algo espesa por el escaso alcohol en sus venas y por el cansancio de aquella noche. Observó desde una extraña segunda perspectiva como la mujer pequeña y vestida de romana abría mucho los ojos cuando comprendía la totalidad de lo que significaba aquello, pero no se movía en absoluto mientras House frente a ella sonreía con sinceridad en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y eso, y la gota de lluvia caliente que la cayó en la punta de la nariz la devolvieron de un golpe seco a su cuerpo, y antes de que recuperara el control de sus actos había envuelto los brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg poniéndose de puntillas y deshaciéndose por fin de aquella torpeza que parecía melaza en su cuerpo.

House sintió la risa fresca y limpia en su cuello y sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho en tanto que era una sensación que creía olvidada, al igual que aquel sonido junto a su oído que recibía como un inesperado regalo. Enroscando los brazos alrededor de la fina cintura, apoyándose contra el muro mientras el bastón, la copa y los análisis caían al suelo mojado y la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlos con agotadora calma. Lisa sacó la cara del cuello del médico y le observó con los ojos muy grandes y muy sorprendidos, apoyado para no tropezar con su pierna mala y sosteniéndola con un insospechado cuidado. House repasó con la mirada la carita empapada, los rizos mojados de agua de lluvia. La expresión tierna y asustada en los ojos grises, los labios semiabiertos y las gotas resbalando por el cuello. Tan distinta a su actitud normal, tan suya. Con esa vulnerabilidad que nunca exhibía porque la desnudaba y la volvía… débil, tan frágil como cualquier otra persona, y la despojaba de la racionalización y la frialdad que la caracterizaban. Tan parecida a él… tan distinta. Tan delicada. Le apartó con suavidad un mechón rizado del rostro. Tan suya, sólo suya.

Cuando se inclinó por puro instinto, ella se apartó ligeramente en su abrazo.

.- ¿Q-qué haces…?

Greg dejó escapar un suspiro exageradamente exasperado que chocó en la lluvia que resbalaba por las mejillas de Lisa.

.- ¿Te quieres estar quieta por una vez en tu vida?

Y ella no se movió. Quizá fuera porque se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos y el cuerpo mojado del doctor, porque sus músculos no le respondieron o porque aún estaba demasiado aturdida y extasiada con la noticia.

Fue similar a lanzarse al mar desde lo más alto de un acantilado, a correr, casi volar cuesta abajo una colina contra el viento. La sensación de placentero vértigo en la boca del estómago y de lo más grande en el mundo estallando en mil burbujas en el corazón palpitante, dentro de un pecho que parecía demasiado pequeño como para contener la pequeña supernova en él, sensación que la lluvia caliente sobre ellos sólo incrementaba hasta límites casi insoportables.

Los labios de él sobre los suyos, una ligera caricia que la hizo cerrar los ojos con anhelo contenido, moviéndose con una lentitud que constituía casi una tortura, atrapando el labio inferior entre los suyos con una sonrisa y el sabor de su boca entremezclado con las gotas de agua, de una forma tan tierna y pura que Lisa adivinó al instante que era una pequeña provocación. Cuánto resistiría. Quién cedería antes. Una pequeña parodia de lo que era – antes, justo antes de eso – su relación diaria. En cualquier otro día, en cualquier otra circunstancia, ella no habría dudado en competir con él. Pero no aquella noche. No en aquel beso.

Los trozos de lluvia, de agua que resbalaban por la comisura de los labios de Cuddy y que House sintió la intensa necesidad, porque estaba alcanzando la categoría de dolorosa, de ceder a aquella batalla sin cuartel y recoger las gotas que resbalaban por la boca escapando de él, con su lengua. Contuvo un escalofrío cuando ella le mordió ligeramente el labio en pequeña venganza a la curiosidad de sus manos, que vagaban por los recovecos más inhóspitos de su vestido empapado, pero qué quieres, pensó él simulando inocencia entre beso y beso, ligeros como plumas, si toda tú provocas a mi pobre imaginación y no haces nada por evitarlo. Así que irrumpió en su boca sin esperar permiso alguno, enzarzando ambas lenguas en una guerra sin tregua, situada en la humedad de la lluvia caliente que hacía resbalar a las partes implicadas juntándolas más si era posible, y en la que los dos hacían trampas, mientras las manos parecían que volaban y se perdían en la ropa mojada acariciando con ternura y fervor cada trocito de piel y provocando estremecimientos en campamento enemigo.

Cuando se separaron, House ahogó un jadeo descontrolado que sabía que la tormenta ahogaría mientras intentaba dominar las emociones que ahogaban sus actos y su corazón como la lluvia caía, insistente y agobiante. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa al juntar ambas frentes y ver de cerca el efecto que había tenido en ella aquel beso, dejándola con la boca entreabierta, los párpados cerrados, el cabello mojado, los pómulos eternamente níveos, sonrosados, intentando sin duda recuperar algo de cordura que no la recordara que su médico más indomable la había echo perder el control en medio de su terraza y bajo una lluvia torrencial. Sonrió de nuevo, maliciosamente. Tan delicada, tan ardiente, tan fría, tan suya.

.-Hola, mi bebé. – le susurró.

Ella rió de nuevo contra su cuello, nerviosa, impaciente, feliz, ocultando su aliento en la piel mojada y estremecida. Y no tuvo muy claro en ese momento quién estaba haciendo perder el control a quién cuando susurró entre dientes con voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído.

.-Eres un idiota…pero me gusta.

Otro beso perdido entre la lluvia, suspiros y manos que volaban, y palabras incoherentes que poco tenían en cuenta que se pudieran escuchar al otro lado de la puerta acristalada de la terraza. Caricias que torturaban cada milímetro del otro y disfrutaban con los jadeos de anhelo contenido que se estrellaban en la garganta contigua, siendo acallados al instante con una nueva embestida de lenguas.

.-No tengo que decirlo, ¿verdad?

Lisa sonrió en su mejilla áspera, rozándola ligeramente con la punta de la nariz, ante la pregunta en la que House se respondía a sí mismo, ignorando el dolor punzante en el costado porque era todo demasiado hermoso como para empañarlo con aquella nimiedad.

.-No tienes que decirlo.

El silencio roto por la tormenta y el sonido de los dedos curiosos en el apretado abrazo. Besos vaporosos como el vuelo de una mariposa que él repartía por las mejillas y los párpados cerrados de Cuddy, haciéndola reír, con esa risa cristalina que nunca había oído en ella y a la que sabía que se podría acostumbrar con demasiada facilidad. Trozos de la promesa de una vida plena en los labios rojos de la doctora, en el vientre que él rodeaba con los brazos.

Cuando se agachó suavemente y besó con insospechada ternura el estómago sobre la tela mojada ella ahogó un sollozo de pura felicidad. Lentamente, él se incorporó y tuvo la seguridad de que en esos momentos, la lluvia no era lo único que resbalaba por las mejillas de Lisa, en cuyos labios temblorosos se formaba una sonrisa gloriosa como el sol. Y fue en ese momento, justo antes de que ella, en medio de lágrimas y sonrisas que lo decían todo, le besara como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando supo sin lugar a dudas que lo había enamorado completamente. Estúpidamente. Irremediablemente.

La lluvia, los escalofríos, aquel beso, El Beso, el estómago donde había nacido un mundo nuevo. Todo era perfecto. Todo era un sueño, y no querían despertar.

Pero de pronto, ese todo cambió de la misma forma en que empezó. Greg detuvo su mano en la cintura al sentirla empapada de algo que no era lluvia, algo más espeso y que formaba una mancha oscura en el vestido claro. Fue vagamente consciente de que ya no sentía la respiración en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas al bajar la mirada y ver el costado ahogado en sangre que resbalaba por el vestido diluida de agua. El tiempo se congeló en el aire.

.- ¿Lisa?

Desde afuera, sabía que su voz había sonado extraña, o quizá fuera efecto de la lluvia. Ella le miró con los ojos grises vacíos de la sorpresa y una expresión de dolor roto. Un miedo frío, seco, áspero estrujó su corazón. Todo se precipitó sobre ellos como una exhalación.

.-House…

La voz asombrada, perpleja, dejando la puerta abierta para mostrar el súbito dolor. Sin decir más palabra. Sin explicarle nada. Sólo aquella mirada seca, desnuda. Después, se desplomó en sus brazos, inerte, como una muñeca, y él sólo podía contemplar la escena sin comprender, aún dominado por aquella muda y desesperada confusión que le paralizaba los músculos.

Seguía cayendo una lluvia caliente sobre ellos, desde la tormenta. Aún quedaban trozos rotos de lluvia en sus labios.

**&·&·&·&**

_Dentro de mi vida,  
donde se ha creado todo.  
Donde están todos mis miedos,  
donde entro si estoy solo.  
Donde guardo mis caricias  
como si fueran tesoros,  
Donde tengo mis sonrisas   
escondidas como el oro.  
Lejos de tu vida,  
dentro de la mía._

_Será para ti un regalo por abrir.  
Que tendrás que cuidar  
para abrirme más a ti._

_Y serás para mí lo más  
grande hasta morir.  
Te querré todo y más.  
Mírame yo estoy aquí._

_En el centro de mi vida,  
donde ha nacido todo,  
Donde estoy yo de pequeño  
Donde escucho, creo y lloro.  
Donde está eso que me invita.  
A acercarme y no estar sólo.  
Todo eso te lo entrego.  
Cuídalo que es mi tesoro._

_Lejos de tu vida,  
dentro de la mía._

_Será para ti un regalo por abrir.  
Que tendrás que cuidar  
para abrirme más a ti._

_Y serás para mí lo más  
grande hasta morir.  
Te querré todo y más.  
Mírame yo estoy aquí._

_Y dentro del amor existe  
una mitad que da miedo pensar.  
Que da miedo afrontar.  
Y que se acaba, cuando  
tú quieras eso cambia.  
Y hoy cambiaré pensar  
por dejarme llevar.  
Voy a intentar mostrar  
lo que hay que regalar con la mirada.  
Seguro que mi cara gana._

_Dentro de mi vida,  
donde se ha creado todo.  
Donde están todos mis miedos,  
donde entro si estoy solo._

**&·&·&·&**

_Sí, siento debilidad por los momentos románticos en las fiestas, pero no podéis culparme realmente xD ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin puedo decir que YA se besaron! Como ya dije antes, este cap es mi favorito por muchos sentidos, aparte del beso. Una pobre servidora intenta reflejar la complicidad entre House y Cuddy y su pasado en Michigan desde mi punto de vista n.n, y no me disgustó demasiado el resultado, pero como siempre, tiene que haber un punto negro sobre la tela blanca, y este caso ese punto híjole y quisquilloso es ese final de cap abierto que estoy segura no gusta demasiado U.U_

_Como ya dije antes, tengo el final listo. Como también dije, final lacrimógeno, con sólo un resquicio esperanzador. Como algo nuevo, tengo en la manga continuaciones a la idea original. Ahora sólo depende de vosotros que suba el cap 6, y los siguientes n.n'' Esto no es un chantaje xD pero dejo caer que los reviews son una buena motivación para postear rápido el próximo cap ;) Y no, no me siento buena persona al decirlo, pero dale, los reviews si me hacen sentir bien n.n xDD_

_¡Besitos!_

12


	6. Reflejos

**EUPHORIA**

_**Disclaimer**: ¿De verdad creéis que si me perteneciera una MÍNIMA parte de House, M.D., no habría habido al menos una pequeña escena en la que se dejara bien claro lo que hay entre House y Cuddy…? Una vez auto-respondida la pregunta, no, no soy propietaria T.T_

_**Pairing**: G. House & L. Cuddy_

**N.A.:** Como en la entrega de los Globos de Oro, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo en especial, ahora que _Euphoria_ está en su trayecto final ;) Por su paciencia, por sus ánimos, por su apoyo y por ellos… a ese pequeño número de lectores que estará leyendo esto y que invariablemente de sus reviews, los adoro porque ellos han ido formando cada cachito de este fic que, como todos los desvaríos que escribo, forma ya parte de mí. Tengo tanto que agradecerles que ya veis, tan parlanchina en algunas cosas y sin palabras para otras, no sé cómo hacerlo… n.n Y dale, aunque me encantaría, cómo no, que todos me dejarais reviews para saber vuestra opinión y en qué puedo mejorar, esta vez no haré chantajes ;) Me contentaré con confiar en que este capítulo no os decepcione, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer… que para mí es tan especial y tan duro… tan difícil fue de escribir y aceptar… tan seco… tan mío.

_Y porque nunca es demasiado tarde._

…**Reflejos…**

_Y ahora lo pienso y no veo la razón.  
Qué triste es esto, la tierra se enfadó.  
Las rocas suenan.  
Hay llantos de perdón.  
Los cuerpos pesan._

_Despiértame,  
di que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedió.  
Y acuéstate, vuelve a contarme  
el cuento donde acaba bien._

_(ECDL, Despiértame)_

**&·&·&·&**

Luces borrosas sobre ella. Sonidos, el interminable pitido de un electrocardiograma a su lado, un dolor agudo y seco en el costado y una mano fría y húmeda que le sostenía la suya, junto a ella. Retazos de recuerdos de lluvia y de un beso, de una copa y de una caída. El latigazo atravesándola el abdomen. Recuerdos borrosos también. Parpadeantes. Confusos.

.-House…

.-Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.

Voz que rompió el silencio monótono y electrónico de la habitación, similar al que se respiraba en la morgue de los hospitales. Aspiró una bocanada de aire, reconfortada al volver a oír aquella voz grave, vibrante, que de alguna forma la indicaba desde las sombras que aún podía oírla porque aún seguía… viva. Lo suficiente como para captar en aquel timbre tan conocido, entre la permanente ironía y mordacidad, una nota de… derrote. Fatiga. Cansancio. Hábilmente enmascarada en la profesionalidad médica, pero no lo suficiente como para que a ella, que al fin y al cabo, para bien o para mal, le conocía como la palma de su mano, le pasara inadvertida, aún estando a las puertas del abismo.  
Silencio, interrumpido por los sonidos mecánicos y agudos de los aparatos que la rodeaban. Angustiante, sobrecogedor. Contuvo un gemido de angustia en la garganta.

Los segundos siguientes habían sido tan confusos… Irrumpiendo en la fiesta con el cuerpo inerte en brazos. Su voz rota, ronca por el esfuerzo y por la sorpresa. Todo había sido tan confuso que apenas podía registrar y analizar los hechos con calma. Los análisis, la terraza, la lluvia, el limoncello, el gesto delicado y vulnerable, el beso, los retazos de luna y la última mirada desprovista de emoción… todo se diluía como el agua, como la sangre que manchaba el vestido y su mano. La camilla. La presión sobre el pecho. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Cuddy no respiraba, se desangraba lentamente y permanecía cruelmente consciente. La lluvia había ahogado su garganta y diluido la sangre que manaba a borbotones sin saber de dónde. House no había podido hacer nada. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Una lesión interna. Subcutánea. Punto y final. Incluso ahora, en el sopor agobiante de la habitación de la UCI, permanecía expectante desde una extraña segunda perspectiva, como si nada estuviera sucediendo en realidad y sólo se tratara de una pesadilla, sujetando la mano pequeña y gélida y revisando con la mirada las lucecitas y las líneas en las pantallas sobre ellos para asegurarse de que se mantenía en precaria estabilidad. Lisa sobre la cama, pálida.

.-Greg, yo…

.-No hables. Ahorra fuerzas. No me iré. – la voz pausada, serena, impermeable al llanto. Tratando de calmarla. De calmarse a sí mismo. Extrañamente sosegado y analítico pese a que en su interior los recuerdos y emociones se precipitasen unas contra otras sin descanso.

Por un segundo, pareció que ella se tranquilizaba. Demasiado frío. Demasiado calor. Un latigazo al rojo vivo traspasándole la piel, el abdomen. La sangre empapando su vestido de romana. Un pitido lento, débil junto a ella. Y el silencio ya no importaba tanto, si sabía que él estaba allí… que la voz, mientras siguiera sonando, despojada de culpa, de dolor, de remordimientos o de pena; aunque fuera analítica, precisa, concisa, a pesar de la situación, pero allí, con ella… seguiría viva lo suficiente.  
House… desesperado. Podía recordar su voz desesperada, dando órdenes, intentando salvarla. Wilson a su lado. No puedes hacer nada, House… Se está desangrando. Cuddy sabía que hablaban de ella, aunque no pudiera verlos. Confusa, mareada, perdida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Tendida sobre la camilla, aún mojados de lluvia, y House presionándola el pecho. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Chase practicándola una traqueotomía. No respira. Pierde sangre. Lesión interna. No puedes hacer nada, House…

Los sonidos que recordaba que habían acabado con el silencio asentado en su propia fiesta después de la aparición repentina de House en la sala. Podía imaginar las caras de los invitados, la confusión inicial, el miedo que habría ido ganando terreno de a poco. El miedo de la seguridad de que, no importarían el antes o el después, el qué había ocurrido, qué habría provocado aquella imagen desoladora, o lo que podría salvarla de morir desangrada vestida de fiesta y en los brazos de su antiguo amante, como en el verso final de un poema macabro que sin duda podría haber escrito de forma tan románticamente trágica Shakespeare, como una Julieta sostenida por su Romeo tullido, porque… la historia acabaría allí. En el mismo sitio donde empezó. El miedo al perfecto, al cruel conocimiento de que nada podría sustituir aquel destino. El peor de los miedos.  
Y ahora… él permanecía imperturbable. La voz que a ella se le había antojado desesperada, la tranquilizaba con su fría calma.

.-No podéis hacer nada por mí.

.-Te pondrás bien.

.-No estás siendo honesto…

Se pondrá bien. Se tenía que poner bien. Greg apretó la delicada mano. A diferencia de Cuddy, él seguía con la ropa de la fiesta. Desde aquella perspectiva, todo había parecido más lejano. Su angustia, su miedo… todo a suficiente distancia, permitiéndole pensar con frialdad y lógica. Había funcionado durante el tiempo inagotable en Cirugía, en el quirófano. La traqueotomía, la lesión interna. La sangre a borbotones. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Ahora, en la habitación privada junto a Lisa, aquella muralla pareció desmoronarse, pero no lo suficiente. Aún le quedaban fuerzas para refugiarse tras sus muros resquebrajados.  
Casi habría preferido el silencio a escuchar aquella voz en aquellas circunstancias. Derrotada, resignada, cansada… como al final de un viaje agotador, con el único consuelo de que, al fin y al cabo, la meta estaba ya tan cerca…  
Y no lloraba. Aún no podía. No se sentía preparado para llorar, a pesar de que la lágrima que parecía escapar por el ojo izquierdo de Cuddy bien podía haber pasado por suya. En su lugar, comprobó el pulso, la frágil estabilidad, los débiles latidos que el electrocardiograma reflejaba en precarias ondas. Revisó las vendas que cubrían el costado con firmeza, intentando contener la sangre dentro de ella, que escapa de no sabían dónde, pues parecía brotar de la misma piel. Lesión interna. Hemorragia subyacente.

Profesionalidad médica, enmascarando su interior totalmente opuesto, tan intempestivo como un volcán en erupción.

.-También soy médica, doctor House, y he perdido demasiada sangre…

.-No toda la sangre era tuya.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tenía que decírselo, tenía derecho a saberlo y las palabras le quemaban en la lengua, pugnando por volar lejos, donde no pudieran herirle. Pero no podía. Tratando por todos los medios de encontrar una justificación, una luz por donde escapar. Maldita suerte. Apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. Maldita vida. Sabía que las fuerzas iban alejándose de aquella habitación con demasiada rapidez. Las luces parpadeaban desde el techo, grises, tristes, iluminando entre las sombras a House inclinado sobre el electrocardiograma, con ojo analítico, frío. Desesperado. Ignorando deliberadamente la lágrima que en débil equilibrio rodaba por la mejilla izquierda de Lisa, brillante, gruesa, como un espejo, y el mar embravecido que parecía rugir en su interior. Refugiarse en las apariencias.

.-Wilson vendrá en un rato. Quiere hablar contigo.

.- ¿Quiere despedirse?

.-Lisa…

.-También soy médica… y te conozco. Estás desesperado.

Sí, seguramente lo estaba, como nunca se había sentido nunca. A pesar de su máscara de lógica racional, no podía ocultárselo… y no se sentía con ganas como para intentarlo. Todo había pasado tan deprisa y tan de repente que no había sabido muy bien cómo actuar. Wilson le había gritado, intentando devolverle a la claridad. Exactitud perfecta, directa; diagnóstico rápido, certero, mordaz. Y había funcionado.  
Acarició la mano entre las suyas, y contuvo un escalofrío. Estaban tan frías…

.-Esa sangre no era toda tuya. – repitió él de forma automática, como si con eso pudiera arreglarlo. Con precisión médica, perfecta. Concisa. La lágrima le salpicó por fin la mano, y él reprimió un suspiro de alivio, sin saber muy bien por qué se sentía mejor al sentir la prueba del dolor de Cuddy chocar en su piel. Tiempo después, adivinaría que le había aliviado de alguna forma el suyo propio, siendo incapaz de llorar aún. No todavía. Porque eso significaría rendición. Y, puestos a refugiarse en un dolor, prefería el del médico que no había sabido salvar a su paciente, porque simplemente… dolía menos.

.-No… - pareció que a ella se le rompía el sonido en la garganta. – No, el bebé…

Habría preferido el silencio. De verdad que lo habría hecho. Él no necesitaba oír ninguna voz para asegurar su propia existencia como ella. Él no necesitaba que esa voz que nunca había demostrado debilidad lo hiciera ahora, intentando arrastrarle consigo. Él no necesitaba la lágrima que se evaporaba en su mano y que le recordaba que no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, ni que a pesar de su calma exterior, dentro se estaba muriendo. Por eso decidió darse un segundo para él… para ella. Para los dos.  
Se inclinó de nuevo en un abrazo silencioso, pero esta vez no era el médico que examinaba el estado de la paciente. Era el amigo… el compañero que también sufría. Empapando las dos caras con los dos llantos, tan sinceros, tan distintos. Era su forma de compartir su dolor… la única que sabía. Y se maldijo porque no valía para calmar una mínima parte del de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separó. Lisa respiraba pausadamente entre las lágrimas, quebrada de un dolor desesperado, roto, seco, que la arañaba, pero manteniendo la firmeza a flote. Probablemente, porque la morfina la embotellaba las emociones también. Así de rápido la había perdido. Así de rápido toda la noche se había roto, como la copa de Lisa. Había sucedido todo tan deprisa que antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el quirófano. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Desangrada. La perdemos… Maldita suerte. Maldita vida. Maldito sopor que le impedía actuar con claridad.  
Frío, calculador, preciso, profesional. Su apariencia irrompible, inamovible, que le mantenía entero y firme frente a Lisa. Por dentro… todo era antagónico. Confuso, roto, el llanto ahogándole la garganta, controlando sus actos y paralizando los músculos de la boca. No daría muestras de rendición tan pronto.

.-James vendrá en un rato.

.- ¿Viene a despedirse?

No, pensó él. Por favor, que no venga a despedirse… Dame tiempo, para saber qué la ocurre y salvarla. Prometo cambiar. Prometo hacer todo lo que me pidas, pero que no venga a despedirse. Ni siquiera sé a quién estoy rezando. Ni siquiera sé qué causa esa lesión. Ni siquiera sé a qué hemorragia se enfrenta. ¿Por qué no me pregunta por su estado médico? Ella es la Decana… ella tendría que preocuparse.  
Pero no le preguntaba acerca de su estado. Y él tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma… _tenía_ que hacerlo.

.-Doctora Cuddy, sufres una lesión interna… una hemorragia subcutánea. No sabemos de dónde procede…Te estás desangrando. – la voz nunca le había vacilado frente a un paciente. Jamás. Pero aquello… aquello era nuevo. Completamente. Dolorosamente. Ella guardaba silencio; sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, pero ambos necesitaban oírlo en voz alta. Lo necesitaban, saber que aquello era real, pero sobretodo… necesitaban refugiarse en su profesionalidad médica, porque, era lo último que les quedaba.

.-En estos casos, sólo quedan tres opciones. – la voz _jamás_ le había temblado al dar una mala noticia. Ahora, sentado junto a Cuddy en la UCI, sujetando su mano (tampoco lo había hecho nunca antes), sabía con antelación que lo haría – En la primera, el paciente entra en coma y antes de dos semanas descubrimos el origen de la hemorragia, la detenemos y el paciente despierta. En la segunda, el paciente entra en coma; no sabemos qué ocurre: el paciente no se despierta. En la tercera… el sistema inmunológico, o lo que provoca la hemorragia del paciente, le impide entrar en coma. Tenemos un plazo de seis horas para diagnosticar, y tratar. Si sobrepasamos el límite sin descubrirlo… el paciente muere. Desde tu ingreso han pasado cuatro horas.

El pecho de Lisa ascendía y descendía con cada toma de aire, débil, lento. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, la expresión ausente, reflexionando. Sopesando las opciones. House permanecía expectante; le quemaban los ojos, pero no lloraba. La besó en el cuello, con suavidad, sintiendo el débil pulso bajo él. Evitando deliberadamente rozar los labios. La boca resbalaba hacia el hombro perlado de sudor y de recuerdos de trozos de lluvia. Brillante, como los cristales de la copa de Lisa. Como el reflejo de la lágrima de cuyo rastro se habían borrado todas las huellas en su mano. Sentía su respiración pesada allá, bajo sus labios secos. Hundió la cara en el hueco del hombro. Lesión interna. ¡Detened la hemorragia, no me importa cómo! No puedes… no puedes, House… Simplemente, déjalo.

Ambos necesitaban ese gesto silencioso de apoyo. Ambos lo necesitaban, porque ambos, doctores experimentados, sabían qué opción era la más plausible en aquel caso. Aunque la empujaran. Aunque lucharan. La Verdad, fuerte y dura, cruda como la vida misma, siempre se alzaría sobre ellos sin compasión. Y las voces, las lenguas corrosivas que podrían morir envenenadas con su propio ácido, hacían de mensajeras habituales en esos momentos.

.-Cuando… me muera…

.-Cuddy.

.-Cuando lo haga – continuó, con firmeza. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y en las mejillas, y le costaba hablar. – Ve a mi casa. Hay algo que…deberías ver, en mi habitación. Sé que lo harás. Pero hasta entonces… quédate aquí.

.-No te vas a morir, Lisa. Entrarás en coma, descubriremos qué te ocurre. Pero no te vas a morir.

.-Te quiero, Greg.

.-Lo sé… Siempre lo supe.

.-Nunca te lo dije.

.-Pero yo lo sabía.

Ella hizo un último esfuerzo para sonreír.

.-Todos mienten…

La noche había tomado un vuelco inesperado. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. Demasiada sangre. Así de rápido se habían cortado el cielo nocturno y los trozos de lluvia, sobre la copa rota de limoncello que recordaba que había sujetado ella. El tiempo se había precipitado sobre ellos desde la noche, cayendo… La perdemos. No puedes hacer nada…  
Las paredes blancas de la sala privada, los ventanales cubiertos por las cortinas. Todo parecía cerrarse en torno a ellos, en torno a la camilla y a la silla donde él se sentaba. Donde él se desesperaba. La muralla ya no podría resistir las embestidas de la voz agotada de la ecuánime, de la inamovible, de la sólida doctora Cuddy.

.-Aquella noche, cuando fui a tu despacho a agradecerte las inyecciones… no tuve valor para preguntártelo. Pero quería que tú fueras el padre.

.-Lo sé.

.-Te lo debería haber dicho.

.-Podrás repetírmelo cuando salgas de aquí, Lisa. Todas las veces que quieras, Mujer de Hielo. Estaré ahí.

El dolor era casi insoportable. El justo castigo a su traición, y ella no pudo hacer nada para abrirle los ojos. No saldría de allí. House nunca podría volver a estar a su lado. No puedes hacer nada, Greg… Demasiada sangre. El dolor repentino, seco, arisco, en su abdomen. Pero era todo demasiado doloroso como para si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad, así que dijo lo único que podía sin que las palabras le escocieran demasiado en la lengua.

.-Greg, te quiero.

El pitido era cada vez más débil y distanciado. House apretó la mano al mirar el electrocardiograma de nuevo. Las palabras no salían de su garganta, pero él quiso decirla que también la quería. Silenciosa, necesitada, desesperadamente. Que la quería tanto que dolía.  
Todo había pasado tan deprisa, que se sentía como en un sueño. La fiesta, aquellos primeros segundos después de la tormenta. Una, dos, tres. Oxígeno. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno… Los retazos de lluvia hacían resbalar las manos, y House se sentía extrañamente ligero, como si lo viera todo desde fuera. Su impotencia, su angustia, su miedo… Todo parecía lejano desde allí. Como en un sueño. O una pesadilla. Y su profesionalidad le protegía. El silencio. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. No respiraba y Wilson y Cameron explorando el costado con desesperación. Chase apretaba los dientes, concentrado en la traqueotomía. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno. House se saltó la norma y apretó sin descanso, impulsando atropelladamente oxígeno en la garganta, intentando salvar aquel último resquicio de felicidad a cualquier precio, negándose a perder a la única mujer a la que podía amar. Foreman limpiando la sangre con manos torpes. El electrocardiograma pitaba cada vez más débil. Una, dos, tres, oxígeno.

.-Lo sé.

.-No te vayas. No todavía.

.-Mírame; estoy aquí.

No se iría. Porque lo sentía dolorosamente real, como un déjà vu. Y porque ella no podía irse, tampoco. Porque lo perdería todo otra vez. Porque le dejaría solo, como siempre. Como Stacy. Y había sido en aquel mismo hospital también. Cruel ironía.

Supo que lloraría en ese instante, lo supo con tanta seguridad como sabía que en ese momento, hubiera dado todos los silencios del mundo por escuchar una última vez más la voz fuerte, tierna, inflexible y sedosa de Cuddy… de Lisa.  
Lágrimas calientes contra su piel áspera. Tanto tiempo que no lloraba, que no estaba seguro de que era así como debía hacerse. El agua resbalando por la comisura de los labios. Háblame de nuevo. Una última vez. Dime que todo va a salir bien, dime las horas de clínica que te debo. Creía que nunca desearía oír esto, pero me equivoqué… otra vez.

House miró a Cuddy, en el presente, tendida en la cama, con una mano entre las suyas, la mirada vacía. Sin vida. Maldita la suerte que le había tocado. No podía irse. No ahora. La besó. Fría como el hielo, sus labios se movieron ligeramente, humedecidos por la lágrima gruesa, brillante, que resbalaba por la mejilla y colgaba de la fina barbilla, como el reflejo de un espejo. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas por hacer. Las palabras que tenía que haber dicho, los silencios mordaces que las habían sustituido, le cortaban como el cristal.

.-Lisa, te amo…

Le pareció que antes de cerrar los ojos, ella sonreía contra su boca. Porque quizá no había sido tan tarde. Porque quizá aquel silencio interrumpido por las ondas electrónicas de la fría profesionalidad de la UCI no había acabado del todo con aquella voz que la mantenía unida al mundo, que constituía su último hilo conector. Y porque quizá no había sido tan tarde para que esa muralla cayera.

Cuando James Wilson entró en la habitación, sintió un golpe en el pecho al ver a Gregory House inclinado en un llanto seco en el hueco del cuello de Lisa Cuddy, convulsionado con un mudo sollozo.  
En la pantalla sobre ellos, la línea del electrocardiograma pitaba ininterrumpidamente y en perfecta línea recta. Precisa, continúa, sin alteraciones. Como la profesionalidad analítica de House que ahora estaba por los suelos. Como el silencio agobiante del miedo a la seguridad de que algún día, todo ha de terminar.

Como el filo de los cristales, de los reflejos que habían sesgado aquella noche.

**&·&·&·&**

_Y ella se durmió sin decirle adiós  
no sabrá jamás que ese muro al fin cayó._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Soy mala, odiosa y retorcida, y no merezco ni sentirme mínimamente culpable por haber escrito esto T.T Pero dale, ya os advertí… Sólo espero que aún después de esto no me odiéis U.U ;)_

_Tal vez sí, tal vez continuará, tal vez lo haga… Porque sé que de alguna forma no me conformo con que todo acabe así. Es sólo un fic, lo sé, pero, y supongo que debe ser algo que nos caracteriza a todos en algún momento cuando nos sentamos a escribir, es mi primer fic de _House, M.D_. Mi bebé, de alguna forma xD Mi pequeño orgullo, allá al fondo._

_Pero, por si no… gracias a todos de nuevo, de verdad n.n Por su paciencia, sobretodo. Y porque me siento mejor diciendo esto ;)_

_Y tal vez sí… tal vez lo haga._

_¡Besitos!_

6


	7. Espacios

_No soy tan mala, al fin y al cabo, ¿si? ;)_

… **Espacios ...**

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us,  
you have come to show you go on._

**&·&·&·&**

.- ¡Apartad, apartad! ¡Vamos, dejad paso! ¡Carro de paradas, deprisa! ¡No tiene pulso!

En todos sus años como oncólogo, James Wilson se había enfrentado a todo tipo de situaciones. A los casos de los pacientes con los tipos más extraños y retorcidos de cáncer. Había visto perder la vida a niños y a ancianos, había comunicado a los pacientes el infierno en que se iban a convertir sus vidas; en su profesión, aquello era pan de cada día.

.- ¡Preparad las palas! ¡No tiene pulso! ¡Oh, mierda, cierra las cortinas!

Era Jefe del Departamento de Oncología. Era un igual a House, y había sido antes un igual a Cuddy, cuando era ella quien dirigía el Departamento de Enfermedades Biológicas. Quizá por eso no le había sorprendido tanto como a su amigo el que ella hubiera adoptado tantas medidas de seguridad cuando semanas atrás había habido en el hospital el caso más sonado de enfermedad biológica… con Joe y Foreman. Porque Cuddy sabía de sobra todas las implicaciones y consecuencias que aquello podría suponer.

.- Uno, dos… ¡suelta!

A pesar de toda su experiencia, a pesar de toda su profesionalidad, racionalidad médica y lógica frialdad que debía mantener frente a sus pacientes, a James Wilson nunca le habían preparado para ser el médico de un amigo. Y no supo cómo agradecerle a House que hubiera confiado más en la claridad y la sangre fría de Cuddy que en la suya propia cuando siete años atrás fue ingresado en ese hospital. Sabía de sobra que estaba siendo egoísta, con House, con Cuddy y consigo mismo. House no merecía que su único amigo, su compañero de juergas, su paladín eterno, se acobardara. Y Cuddy, ella tenía el mismo derecho que él a desesperarse en cada pasillo al ver al invencible House postrado en una cama… a sentirse tan débil como él, en vez de estar obligada a mantenerse entera y firme frente al amigo que, de pronto, se había convertido en su paciente.

Foreman se hizo oír por encima de los sonidos magnéticos y el remolino de los recuerdos que en esos momentos era la mitad de la mente de Wilson, la mitad vulnerable que estaba viendo morir a una amiga, hasta llegar a la mitad que estaba sujetando dos palas, la mitad que estaba en la habitación de la UCI, la mitad que era el médico de una paciente _más_.

.-No responde.

A pesar de todos los obstáculos que se fueron materializando en el camino, Cuddy lo había hecho bien… había salvado a House. Sí, contra su voluntad. Sí, a pesar de sus deseos. Pero le había salvado. Seguía vivo. Para Wilson había sido suficiente.

.- ¡Vamos, vamos! Uno, dos… ¡suelta!

House no lo había visto así. Una traición, fueron las primeras palabras que le oyó decir después de despertar del coma. Con rencor. Con rabia. Con… decepción. Wilson no había sabido qué responder. House había pasado la tarde maldiciendo a Stacy, pero no había dicho una palabra sobre Cuddy. Simplemente, para él no existía. Había dejado de ser una amiga… él se dio cuenta enseguida, en cuanto ella entró en la habitación para chequearle. House ni siquiera la había reprochado nada. Ni un "Por qué lo hiciste", ni un "No tenías ningún derecho". Porque eso hubiera implicado que le importaba lo que ella pensara. Ni miradas rencorosas, amargadas, o comentarios corrosivos que sin duda la habrían hundido. Wilson casi lo había deseado con toda su alma, una reacción, un algo para hacerle abrir los ojos. Pero no. Y Cuddy parecía tan…deshecha. Wilson hubiera jurado que, cuando ella salió de la sala, la había visto llorar. Wilson tenía miedo de la reacción de House. Él no era así. Se estaba guardando para él la traición que más le había dolido, incluso más que la de Stacy… Cuddy había sido su amiga desde hacía más tiempo. Había confiado en ella.  
Cuando Wilson salió de la habitación, hubiera jurado oír a House llorar contra la almohada.

.- ¡Sigue sin responder, Wilson! ¡Un minuto sin pulso!

A pesar de todo, James Wilson no había sido el médico de House. Si él lo hubiera sido… no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo habría pasado aquellos días. Cuddy lo había hecho bien, y el salvarle la vida le había costado su amistad. Wilson ni siquiera hubiera podido rematarle. No porque le faltara profesionalidad, sino porque no _podía_. No podía.

.- ¡Otra vez! Uno, dos… ¡suelta! – se inclinó sobre el pecho de ella. – Vamos, Cuddy, tú puedes…

Habían pasado más de siete años. Y ahora… tenía que devolverle el favor a Cuddy. Ella les había salvado a ambos, a House y a Wilson, a su manera, cuando más lo habían necesitado. Ahora lo necesitaba ella. Parecía una idea imposible, casi surrealista. Ella era la doctora Lisa Cuddy. Ella era fuerte. Ella no necesitaba a nadie.  
Y sin embargo, era así. Cuddy tampoco era invencible. House no podía ayudarla, pero él sí. Wilson sí podía. Se lo debía.

Más médicos iban añadiéndose al equipo. Chase controlaba el electrocardiograma con los dientes apretados, Cameron parecía perdida en un mar de gente que iba en su dirección y la voz de Foreman se oía pastosa junto a Wilson. Él no les culpaba. Debía ser extraño ver a la directora siempre inflexible, siempre firme, siempre sólida e inamovible, en una cama, como una paciente más. El médico jefe encargado de la UCI se mantenía en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y la boca titubeando.le.taba a nadie.manera, cuando msara. que estaba en parte de hab44444444444444444444444444444444444

.-Noventa segundos sin pulso, doctor Wilson…

Él extrañó a House en ese segundo. House no hubiera dicho aquella frase con tanto derrote y resignación en la voz. House le hubiera gritado, como hizo Wilson para que entrara en razón en el quirófano. Cuddy había perdido mucha sangre y House no era otra cosa capaz de hacer que abrazarla. House le hubiera espoleado, le hubiera machacado e instigado a seguir intentándolo a pesar de todo, de todos.

.-Uno, dos… ¡suelta!

Silencio. Ya nadie respondía. El pitido en línea recta seguía siendo ininterrumpido.

.- ¡Lisa! Lisa, venga… ¡Suelta!

.-Déjalo, James…

La mano cálida de Cameron se posó en su hombro. Temblaba como una hoja, y Wilson se estremeció.  
Ella nunca le había llamado por su nombre.

.-Dos minutos. No tiene pulso.

Una última vez. House lo hubiera hecho. House le hubiera animado a intentarlo una última vez. House no se hubiera rendido, le hubiera recordado que él había estado técnicamente muerto un minuto. Que Cuddy merecía una última vez. La mano en su hombro le apretó ligeramente, pero él no se apartó. Una última vez.

El pecho se convulsionó con la última descarga. Wilson se mantuvo inmóvil. La mano en su hombro le hacía daño.

Silencio.

Pi. Pi-pi-pi. Pi.

Wilson alzó los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que le caían un par de lágrimas sin ser consciente de ello. La mano se apartó con un sollozo y él apretó a su vez las dos manos pequeñas y frías sobre la cama al mirar el electrocardiograma. Parecía que sonreía cuando volvió a fijar los ojos húmedos en los tres jóvenes médicos que le miraban expectante.

.-Ha entrado en coma.

**&·&·&·&**

.-Es un milagro, doctor Wilson.

Él sonrió.

.-Quizá deba replantearse su concepto de milagro, doctor Andrews.

El Vicedecano inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Minutos después del incidente, el Princeton-Plainsboro parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad. O a toda la normalidad que se pudiera sin sentir la mirada de hierro de Lisa Cuddy en la nuca.

.- Pero ahora la doctora Cuddy sigue viva. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Wilson frunció ligeramente el ceño. No recordaba muy bien cómo habían sido los primeros segundos tras entrar en la habitación privada de Cuddy. Se había sentido mareado, confuso y… terriblemente asustado.

.-Cuando entré…aún tenía pulso. Muy débil, casi inexistente; estaba fibrilando. Tuvo el paro instantes después.

Andrews abrió mucho los ojos, serio y confuso. También parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

.- ¿El médico de guardia no estaba con ella? ¡Le habíamos asignado su vigilancia intensiva! ¡Debería haberlo prevenido!

Wilson se removió, incómodo. Eso sí lo recordaba, con espantosa claridad.

.-El médico de guardia no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer nada. Estaba tirado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero no pudo ser mucho. El máximo tiempo que yo estuve ausente fue veinte minutos.

.- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo está?

Wilson inspiró hondo.

.-Es el doctor House… Está en Urgencias, pero se pondrá bien. Despertará en unos minutos, en cuanto su equipo le prepare. – esbozó una débil sonrisa – Tiene que ocuparse de un caso. Ahora, él es el médico de la doctora Cuddy.

El doctor Andrews pareció perplejo por esa información. El doctor House… vaya. Parecía obvio. Así que por eso no estaba en la habitación tratando de reanimarla. No había tenido en absoluto idea. Pero Wilson tenía razón, despertaría en unos segundos, y se haría cargo de la Decana de Princeton… Andrews asintió.

.-House tiene dos semanas para tratarla, doctor Wilson. Confío en que su equipo esté a la altura. No hace falta decirle que la doctora Cuddy tiene que despertar, también, sin lo que le está causando la hemorragia interna.

Wilson apretó los dientes, pero asintió sumisamente con la cabeza. Confiaba plenamente en House, más que en sí mismo, para tratar esa delicada situación. Cuando el Vicedecano se iba, añadió algo más.

.-Doctor Andrews, yo también participaré en el caso. Lisa despertará. – hizo una pequeña pausa, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. – Se lo debo.

**&·&·&·&**

Lamento no poder concluir todavía este fic ;) Pero me quedan muchas cosas por aclarar, ¿no? Tampoco podía dejar morir a mi Lisa… sólo la he dejado en coma xD Como lo prometido es deuda, he continuado n.n

Y, por favor, comentad. Nunca agradeceré lo bastante a todos los fantásticos reviewdadores que me han apoyado con este fic n.n ¡Sois geniales! Sobretodo los que escribís también, sabéis de sobra esa ilusión de cuando recibes un nuevo review, y no cuesta nada! Solo son un par de minutos para que me digáis en qué puedo mejorar, qué os ha gustado… El rollo de siempre, ¿no? n/n Ah! Y procurad dejarme e-mail para poderos contestar n.n''

_**Hilda**: ¡Hola linda! Gracias por dejarme el review, no te pude contestar por e-mail porque…no me lo dejaste n.n'' pero muchísimas gracias por el comentario, yo también preferiría el Houmeron antes que Cuddy se marchara en verdad, pero espero no tener que llegar hasta ese punto ;)! ¡Besitos, nos leemos!_

No tardaré en subir el 8, pero también estoy con otros fics de _House, M.D_., así que pido paciencia que los subiré rápido n.n

Eché de menos esto de actualizar _Euphoria_… n.n

¡Besitos!

4


	8. Sueños

_Disclaimer:_ Como ya comenté, la demora de mis últimos updates se debió a que pasé unas laaargas vacaciones con mi lindísimo Bryan eligiendo lugares de luna de miel, ya ven :P (Así que guarden sus amenazas y esos tomates que veo…xD)Y que a pesar de disfrutar tantísimo…hehe, nope, no hay forma de que Deivid suelte prenda antes de ir a la boda nomas asi que aun no me pertenece ni un derechito de consolación de House, MD.

Es el penúltimo chappie ;) No saben lo que me costo llegar hasta aca…y a aceptarlo :P No estoy aun conforme con el resultado :S quiza demasiado barroco, ahorita tan distinto de El Matrimonio. Pero muchisimas gracias a las personas que siguieron insistiendo y…no me hicieron olvidar a mi bebe n//n (ustedes ya saben lo que se lo agradezco. A Todas :) ) Aca en FF. net me costara sin duda mucho mas terminarlo…asi que, a riesgo de que en el proximo se me trabe la lengua, a mis nenas aca… que sepan…que Euphoria es suyo… Gala, Gaia, Ninfa, Angi, Hilda, Xuanny, dani, Shair, Natyteresa, Katie Lupin, Ginny Scully, Miss Shore, Edysev, Dama Blanca, Penny, _todas_... Y los que leen… aun les queda tiempo para dejarme su opinión…les aseguro que sera un autentico honor y un verdadero placer saber de sus reviews, mis lindos ;) Y contestare a todos en el proximo chappie (apenas ya no me fio tanto de las conexiones de Ff. net :S)

Espero que aun no se hayan olvidado…porque para mi fue imposible no pensar en mi bebe nomas :P Un trocito difícil.  
Les eche de menos n.n

…**Sueños…**

_Queda el silencio, queda el recuerdo.  
Aún queda un momento.  
**(Amaral; Queda el silencio)**_

&•&•&•&

Llovía.

De nuevo.

La misma lluvia caliente, magnética, hipnótica. El mismo agua hirviendo, burbujeando sobre la piel.

Arrastraba consigo decenas de imágenes congeladas en el tiempo, de la misma mirada intensa, infinita que compartieron, repetida una y otra vez bajo sus ojos; del mismo olor a desierto, a deseo, a ternura, a sándalo y a frutas, invadiendo el mismo espacio; de un mismo recuerdo que como un eco se multiplicaba sobre sí mismo, se replegaba y se deshacía en mil fragmentos de helado cristal.

La misma lluvia que caía con la misma intensidad y ardor sobre las mismas baldosas relucientes de la terraza.

La misma lluvia hirviendo que elevaba la locura de los recuerdos, el dolor de saber qué has perdido, el desgarre de los trozos de la copa, que quedaban como testigos de aquel momento ininterrumpido, atrapado entre el tiempo, hasta límites en los que la difusa línea entre la realidad y los sueños, más difusa entonces, sólo era un desdibujado mechón de rizado cabello, tan fácil de ignorar o hacer desaparecer con una ligera brisa.

Todo era igual que entonces. La misma lluvia que hacía aquel mismo momento, inolvidable, insustituible, irrepetible. Único en la Historia. La misma noche blanquecina, áurea, argéntea. La misma vertiginosa caída hacia la plácida duermevela. Todo era igual a entonces. La misma mirada, repetida hasta la saciedad en su memoria. Los mismos olores, el mismo sabor a limón amargo, cálido y sereno, a la gota de miel que queda apenas suspendida en la comisura del labio.

Él ya no era el mismo. Y ella tampoco.

La sentía acercarse.

Con el paso de los años, había ido desarrollando un peculiar don. Era capaz de adivinar su estado de ánimo en los sonidos perdidos entre los pasos firmes, femeninos y seguros de los zapatos de alto tacón que tanto le gustaba exhibir. Podía leer con precisión casi absoluta, casi médica, cómo se sentía en el momento en que empezaba a andar en su dirección, como si su alma fuera el único expediente médico que fuera digno de interés a su ojo, totalmente abierta a él, sin secreto alguno. La confianza muda, absoluta, sincera, sin miedos, que habían establecido de forma casi inconsciente, casi a regañadientes, entre los dos.

Podía saber cómo era ella en cada segundo, en cada momento de cada hora. Sabía por el simple eco de las pisadas si estaba furiosa, triste, decepcionada, orgullosa, satisfecha… ¿Cuándo había empezado a asumirlo con seguridad¿Había sido en Michigan el principio de todo, en la madrugada de una noche que nunca había terminado de acabar, en las tímidas pisadas de unos pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera de su habitación¿O quizá en su reencuentro, años más tarde, al recibir aquel sonido ya tan familiar como el viejo hilo conector, como un viejo recuerdo incombustible establecido entre él y su pasado¿Fueron los pasos vacilantes, los tacones que tintineaban y se repercutían en el piso impoluto del Hospital con tanta parsimonia y culpabilidad, la pista que realmente le había dado la seguridad de lo que había pasado segundos antes de que ella entrara en su habitación con el informe en la mano y una mueca de silencioso dolor en la boca, tras despertar del coma?

Aquella noche, distinta a todas las noches, la misma noche que entonces, la imagen reflejada en el espejo de lo que ya había sido, fue la primera vez que él no tuvo ninguna duda de cómo la vería al darse la vuelta. Con los ojos cerrados, la visualizó en su mente, dibujó cada curva, cada pequeña peca alrededor de la nariz y los ojos, casi invisible al ojo humano incluso a poca distancia, cada pequeña circunferencia verdosa alrededor de las pupilas, mezclándose como colores en la paleta de un pintor con el gris de la plata, de la luna llena, dando forma a una textura, a la mirada más intensa que había sido nunca pensada. Hizo de su voz pinceladas, deshaciéndola en la lluvia que los empapaba de la misma forma que entonces, en las mismas ropas, en la misma piel.

.-Has vuelto.

Tuvo que ahogar una suave exhalación al ver roto el tenue hechizo. La misma voz de entonces, y tan distinta.

El mismo vestido color crema, ya sin el pañuelo rosado en los brazos, que abrazaba cada curva en ligeras ondas, adherida a la piel empapada, se enredaba entre las piernas y los tobillos con cada paso que iba dando, acercándose a él. La extraña aureola que la rodeaba la hacía parecer una diosa. Como vapor de agua, las gotitas brillaban, suspendidas en la luz que se filtraba entre el pelo rizado, resbalaban por las mejillas marmóreas, enmarcando la expresión de vacío en su cara, una retorcida belleza de tristeza absoluta, cual estatua romana.

.-Tenía que venir a buscarte.

Estaba siendo honesto. Había regresado a recuperarla, a rescatarla de la noche repetida que la mantenía atrapada en su sofocante abrazo. Había regresado porque era la hora. Porque era el fin del suplicio.

No le dijo que era porque cada segundo sin ella era una tortura, ni que la necesitaba como no había necesitado a nadie. Que extrañaba cada instante que habían pasado juntos, cada pequeña perla de su vida en común, como amantes, como rivales, como amigos. Que guardaba como el más preciado tesoro cada mirada, sonrisa, palabra, tacto de su piel y de sus labios, al fondo de su memoria, a salvo de miradas indiscretas o de acciones que podrían corroer tan valiosa joya. Que sólo podía refugiarse en los sueños, en los paraísos que imaginaba, en los infinitos escenarios variantes para ella.

No lo dijo, porque no lo creyó necesario. No necesitaban explicaciones. Ella ya lo sabía.

Continuó avanzando hacia él, y por un momento no quiso que se acercara más. El mismo vestido de entonces que se le enredaba en las mismas piernas cuyo camino había recorrido mil y una veces aquella noche que nunca había terminado por acabar, memorizando cada detalle, cada invisible cicatriz, cada peca perdida, en su memoria. La misma expresión de serenidad, congelada en la misma lluvia, de interrumpida felicidad. De un vacío insalvable, abismal. Oscuro. Absorbente.

Cuando posó una delicada mano, detenida apenas unos segundos antes en un gesto soberbio, elegante, atrapado en la luz argéntea que venía de la misma luna, en el pecho mojado de su camisa azul cielo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Como un cristal quebrado, exhaló un suspiro que se mantuvo así, como pintado entre las gotas de lluvia caliente. Y no quiso aguantar más.

.-Te echo de menos…

La confesión apenas fue una frase débil ahogada entre las mil frases hirientes y cortantes como el filo de un espejo, que compartieron con cruel honestidad. Y solo un punto blanco perdido entre los mil puntos negros. Su obsesión, que le mantenía día y noche en continua vigilia, junto a ella, junto a su cama, invisible entre las mil camas que compartió y estaban tan lejos de los Ellos de entonces.

La mano seguía allí, sobre su pecho, en el punto exacto por encima del corazón, y la lluvia seguía tan insistente como recordaba que lo había sido en aquella misma noche. A través de la tela de la camisa de de seda azul, ignorando hábilmente la corbata casi deshecha, y acariciando de forma inconsciente con la punta de los dedos, dibujando pequeños círculos que él sentía sobre la piel. Y una sonrisa desdibujada, diluida como los colores del pintor, un esbozo apenas. Tan triste.

.-Creo que no tuve tiempo para decírtelo aquella noche, pero estás guapísimo de traje.

Quiso llorar.

En un impulso, la atrajo contra sí. Piel contra piel. Empapados, así, como entonces. El mismo abrazo, él apoyado en el muro y ella entre sus brazos. Así, como entonces, para siempre. Recorriendo con la boca cada mechón humedecido de rizado cabello, sus manos explorando el mapa de su piel mojada. La tela del vestido, innecesaria, pero unida a ella casi completamente. Y tampoco importaba tanto, si era su cintura la que rodeaba con los brazos, si el tiempo o la noche delirante le regalaban aquel momento, pero eran sus labios con sabor a limón los que le hacían cosquillas enterrados en el hueco del cuello, contra su piel. Así, como entonces. Como una película en blanco y negro que el proyector no se cansa de repetir.

.-No te vayas. – la voz parecía limpia, clara, por la lluvia que corría en ambos rostros, de la misma forma. – Vuelve, anda. Que te echo de menos. Que no pude despedirme de ti. Vuelve para decirme que aquellos últimos minutos contigo no fueron una alucinación de mi mente adicta, como tanto le gusta asegurarme a Jimmy, para que no me auto-flagele con la culpabilidad, por mucho que le diga que no soy tú. Vuelve para asegurarme que cada palabra que nos dijimos fue real. Vuelve para repetirme aquella última conversación que he escuchado más de mil veces en mi cabeza cada noche, al dormirme con la incertidumbre de no saber si pasó o no, y tener que esconderme en mi almohada para que Wilson no me escuche en las pesadillas desde el sofá en el que se ha acoplado desde que te fuiste. Vuelve porque si nada fue real, si me desmayé antes de que tú te despertaras, si ni siquiera te pude prevenir del infierno que te esperaba, y si no te dije todo lo que te tenía que haber dicho, si yo cerré los ojos antes de decirte…no me lo perdonaré. Vuelve porque si pudimos descubrir tu infección, si la paramos a tiempo, si sigues en coma pero no despiertas…no lo podría soportar solo.

No contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a seguir recorriendo, apenas rozando su cuello con sus labios, repitiendo la escena de entonces. Y él tampoco dijo nada más, porque ya había dicho lo que su garganta había guardado desde esa misma noche, y ahora era el turno de ella de asegurarle que ahora, podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que ella se fue, sí, pero consciente de que él la quería tanto como ella. La abrazó más fuerte, persiguiendo su aroma a sándalo y a frutas entre la lluvia con toda la desesperación del náufrago que busca una tabla a la que sujetarse.

.-Sabes que te quiero. – le dijo al fin. Él contuvo el aliento.

.-Sí.

.-Sabes que fui feliz contigo. Que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó esa noche.

.-Sí.

.-Y sabes que sé que tú también me quieres.

Dejó escapar el aire. Exultante, eufórico, temblando. Lloró sin pudor, sin miedo, en el pelo rizado. Ella le obligó a mirarle a los ojos; como mirar al fondo del océano, insoldable, abrumador, sobrecogedor. Una descarga eléctrica.

.- ¿Lo sabes?

.-… Sí.

.-Greg, te quiero.

La abrazó más fuerte.

.-No me hagas esto.

.-Te quiero. Siempre lo hice, ya lo sabes. No me estoy despidiendo.

.-Lo estás haciendo.

.-Eres un médico brillante. Confío en ti. Si tú quieres, si tú _me_ quieres… volveré. _Siempre lo haré_.

Apenas eran una forma indefinida, en donde no había un final, en donde no se sabía dónde terminaba un cuerpo y donde empezaba el otro, rodeados de lluvia y de luz argéntea, suspendidos en precario equilibrio contra el muro de la terraza descubierta cual estatua de Bernini, esculpida en el mármol la imagen de dos amantes imperecederos, de cada delicado pliegue del vestido crema.

.-Lisa, te…

.-No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo sé.

.-…te quiero.

Ella sonrió. _Tan real_. Se irguió sobre sus talones y con la yema de sus dedos le sostuvo las mejillas sin afeitar con infinita dulzura y un guiño de complicidad perdido en la lluvia, atrapando su boca con los labios.

El vértigo en el estómago les mareó al tiempo que ella le atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, besándolo entero. El sabor a limón hizo estallar el beso entre la lluvia. Se separaron tras una eternidad. Unos segundos ínfimos y sus manos aún alrededor de su cintura.

.-No te vayas.

.-Volveré. Confío en ti.

.-Yo ya no confío en mí.

.-Greg.

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿Confías en mí?

.-Sí, pero…

.- ¿Confías en mí?

La miró largamente, sin parpadear.

.-Sí.

Ella sonrió y le acarició suave. Aquella sonrisa le dolió.

.-Confío en ti. _Confía tú en mí_.

Y después apartó la mejilla de su cuello.

Las últimas palabras se introdujeron como una bruma adormecida por cada poro de su piel. Le relajaron. Le durmieron. Le obligaron a alejarse de a poco. Tiraron de él con suavidad, con mimo, arropándole en su soporífero abrazo. _No te vayas. No… no quiero. _

No.

Vuelve.

No.

Ya no…confío en mí.

&•&•&•&

_Enséñame tus manos  
abre las palmas que las vea  
y ahora, dime si aún te queda un poco de esperanza en ellas  
**(Alejandro Sanz, Enséñame tus manos)**_

Despertó en su almohada. Tenía la cara empapada y un regusto salado en los labios. En la soledad de la noche, su cama parecía demasiado grande. Una mirada entre las luces de la madrugada, un frenético zarandeo que lo había devuelto de golpe y porrazo a la consciencia.

.-House, House…

No oía. Los oídos entaponados. Sus sentidos torpes, lentos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando al parpadear las lágrimas empujaron de nuevo sus mejillas. Un sueño. Un sueño. Se había sentido tan real…

.-House, despierta, es una pesadilla. No es real, no es real¡tienes que despertarte!

_No es real._

House enfocó la vista. Wilson a su lado, sobre la cama, le tenía agarrado de los hombros y le sacudía. El pelo castaño le caía sin elegancia sobre los ojos abiertos, asustados, y unas gotitas de sudor se condensaban en su nariz. House se incorporó con brusquedad, apartándole de un manotazo. _No es real_. Nada lo había sido.

.-House…

.-Vete. – sentía la voz pegajosa, ahogada contra las manos en un intento desesperado de ocultar el nudo atravesado en la garganta. Le dio la espalda en la cama, sentado al otro extremo. _No es real_. Wilson se mantuvo inmóvil en una extraña posición, como dudando si ponerse en pie y largarse o no moverse de su sitio, con una rodilla sobre el colchón e inclinado en suave solidaridad.

.-House…

.- ¡Que te largues, joder!

_Ella no está_

.-Sabes que no fue tu culpa…

.-Hubiera muerto. La habría visto morir…y no habría hecho nada.

Wilson rodeó la cama, despacio. Se sentó junto a House.

.-No tienes que torturarte por haber perdido la consciencia. La tensión, el estrés…tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano el que pudieras parar la hemorragia en Cirugía.

.-Murió, Wilson. Yo la vi morir.

.-Fue una pesadilla, una alucinación. Está viva. La curaremos, House.

.- ¡No! – como si el grito que pareció un disparo en medio de la noche le hiciera reaccionar, House le miró directamente con los ojos enfebrecidos. Wilson enmudeció. – ¡Maldita sea, no lo entiendes¡Yo la vi morir! Murió, Wilson, murió. ¡Tú lo viste, tú entraste y nos viste¡Para mí…estaba muerta¿No lo entiendes? No me importa que _ahora_ esté en coma. ¡No es relevante, maldita sea! No basta para compensar mi estúpido error. Mi memoria me dice que la vi morir, mi mente… Si todo fue una maldita alucinación… y yo dejé que se fuera…sin decirle nada.

Dejó que el gemido desesperado que brotó de su garganta le llenara lentamente, sin prisas. Apartó la mirada con violencia, conteniéndose para no convulsionar los hombros y llorar. La madrugada arrancaba reflejos dorados del pelo de Wilson, empapado, pegado a la frente, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Sus manos se posaron temblando, vacilando, sobre los hombros de House, y los agarró con fuerza cuando el otro quiso apartarlas. Le dio la vuelta, con firmeza. Se aferró al perfil de su amigo.

.-Habría muerto… - su voz era apenas un susurro consumido por la angustia. En las sombras y luces, Wilson vio un destello entre la barba incipiente – Habría muerto, y yo… no habría hecho nada…Si tú no hubieras entrado, si tú hubieras llegado un minuto más tarde, habría muerto y yo… habría estado a su lado… sin hacer nada… No la he salvado¡joder, la he dejado morir…!

Wilson se inclinó aún más, en una situación de la que sin duda House habría huido en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar, tachándola de repugnante, de ilegítima, pero que en ese momento, se dejó hacer. Era su amigo. Estaba ahí para él. No se iría.

Él era real. Y le ayudaría, le tomaría de la mano y juntos la despertarían. Y juntos, los tres, volverían.

_Como siempre._

.-No tienes la culpa. ¡Maldita sea, tienes que reaccionar! Llegué a tiempo¡eso es lo que importa! La salvarás, House, y que lo hagas movido por la culpabilidad, por la desesperación o por el frenetismo, duele, sé que duele…pero está viva¡eso es lo que importa¿Qué más dan los antes o los después¿Qué importa el 'y si hubiera…', si no es real? No te sirve como dato, no es un hecho real, médico, relevante. Aférrate a la realidad. Sé irónico, mordaz, corrosivo, infalible…Ella te necesita así.

_Yo te necesito así_, quiso decir, pero no se atrevió. Tiró de la camisa del pijama con más fuerza, sujetándose a la tela como si fuera la última oportunidad de devolverles a ambos la claridad, la cordura. Enterró su frente entre los dos puños, empapados del sudor que traspiraba la piel de la espalda de House.

.-Tienes que reaccionar…-musitó, apretando los dientes. – Hemos detenido la hemorragia. Despertará. Sana. Despertará sana. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. – se mordió el labio inferior. – Pero tienes que reaccionar…

House se tensó al instante pero Wilson no se apartó. El persistente agarre de sus uñas se le clavaba a él también. Mantuvo la respiración pesada, lenta, casi temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. House estaba inmóvil. Su mirada fija en algún punto entre la farola encendida de la calle y la acera. Se giró y le miró. El sudor se pegaba a su mirada y la empañaba en cansancio.

.-Cuestión de tiempo.

Wilson dejó escapar todo el aire retenido. Algo se quebró dentro de él.

_Ha vuelto_

.-Cuestión de tiempo. – confirmó.

House asintió. Fue sólo un momento, y después volvió a mirar a través de la persiana entornada, afilando sus ojos.

.-Me ocuparé del caso.

&•&•&•&


End file.
